<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Night: Beyond Justice by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196230">Beyond the Night: Beyond Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the Fool [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Barbara Gordon, Aged-Up Character(s), Allergies, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r, Misunderstanding Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Misunderstandings, No-Sided Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Raya Vestri, One-sided Garfield Logan/Raven, STAR Labs, Suspense, Titan Tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Titans operated before Young Justice was formed. The team operated without supervision until the Trigon incident, only for the incident to draw unwanted attention. Collection of one-shots tying into a larger multi-chapter series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Felicity Smoak, Dick Grayson &amp; Raven, Dick Grayson &amp; Victor Stone, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Drury Walker &amp; Kitten Walker, Garfield Logan &amp; Patrick "Eel" O'Brian, John Grayson II/Zatanna Zatara, Roy Harper &amp; Oliver Queen, Silas Stone &amp; Victor Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the Fool [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Circus Freaks -  Speedy, Green Arrow, Flash, Starfire, Wonder Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Working on my Beyond the Night series is ending up far more complex than I thought. Beyond the Night: Beyond Justice is a collection of one-shots collected together to some of the AU elements for TT and YJ for my other story which is meant to serve as an AU origin story for the Batman in Batman Beyond. Rated M because the rest of the series is M, but because of the dark themes.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Circus Freaks<br/>Genre: Angst, Drama, Suspense<br/>Characters: Speedy, Green Arrow, Flash, Starfire, Wonder Woman<br/>Summary: Roy dislikes what he sees at Titan Tower after the Trigon incident.<br/>Notes: This is an AU for the Trigon incident, but Tokyo also happened before, among other things. This puts a different spin on Speedy/Red Arrow's view point in the first episode, which in this AU is pretty much the same, except for a few minor differences including a few things said, thought, and there are more clones, less gynomorphs in number probably.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of smoke lingered around Jump City, a few buildings still smoldering from the fireballs launched at them by the numerous fire demons unleashed upon the parts of the city surrounding a large building shaped like a letter of the alphabet. The building in Roy's opinion was an eyesore, to say the least, but so was the destruction surrounding the tower. The sidekick of the Green Arrow followed his mentor into the building, following him up to the upper levels of the building.</p><p>"What is this place? Why did those demons attack? Why are we even here?" Roy glanced around, noticing one of the Green Lanterns at the end of the hallway. He didn't know which one it was, not that he really cared. He knew one was African American and had revealed his name, but that this was not said Lantern. He looked up from speaking to the Flash, whose eyes narrowed in annoyance at the teen.</p><p>"You ask to many questions."</p><p>Roy's jaw clenched, his fists tightening. "<em>Adults are such a pain, thinking just because I'm seventeen that I can't handle myself. Yet everyone in the hero world knows Batman lets Robin go off on solo-missions. It's so stupid. I've been doing this almost as long as he has as well.</em>"</p><p>"However, <em>this</em> is what happens when a bunch of kids is left unsupervised to do vigilante work on their own." Flash folded his arms. "Yeah. We got a demon named Trigon unleashing his forces upon this world because of his half-demon daughter."</p><p>"I'm not a kid."</p><p>"This is exactly why I don't want a sidekick of my own. This Teen Titans thing is a complete mess." Flash hiked his thumbs back at a set of rooms. "We're packing their stuff up now. Actually, you are, while us adults clean up. Boxes are in each room. There are five rooms."</p><p>Roy's hands clenched. "Seriously? This is hero work? How?"</p><p>"Roy…" Green Lantern touched his shoulder</p><p>"I got it. You adults want to drive it home that us sidekicks are never going to be a part of the Justice League. Seriously…"</p><p>"Actually, I was going to say that this is about doing something that is right. Two of the kids got pretty badly hurt, and there was no telling what psychological damage was done either."</p><p>"How is that my fault?"</p><p>"Roy… better someone closer to their age packs up their things."</p><p>"Got it. Go and pack up their stuff. Be nice about it, even though these brats managed to ruin things for the rest of us sidekicks." Roy rubbed the back of his neck, the bitterness setting in deep.</p><p>"Just get the small stuff packed into boxes. Don't worry about the bigger things. The League will move those later."</p><p>He started with the room on the right side of the hall, nearest the lounge area.</p><p>He started with the room on the right side of the hall, closest to the main area. Speedy didn't want to think about what these kids were like until he saw the room.</p><p>The room, in his opinion, was childish. The room was also bright and reminded him of rainbows, sunshine, and kittens. The room made him want to gag, but he also wasn't sure how he would get the stickers off the wall and doors. His mind couldn't fathom any hero mature enough to do vigilante work without the supervision of an adult would ever do something he'd expect from a middle school student. Another shudder ran down his spine, remembering the notebooks the girls at his old middle school. "Yup. This is a nightmare. And…"</p><p>Another shudder ran down his spine, making him realize they expected him to pack up a girl's things."Seriosly, why didn't they have a female in here helping me? Oh, wait, that's right. There are no female sidekicks to do the chores. The only other sidekicks are Robin and Aqualad and Robin. And we all know why they're not here. Batman's completely fine with Boy Wonder doing solo work, and Aqualad could never, ever leave the side of his king. So not a problem at all. Not one bit. Thanks a lot."</p><p>"Get out of my room!"</p><p>Roy felt something hit the back of his head as someone throw something out of him. His eye twitched, suddenly realizing that someone – particularly a very high strung girl – had thrown her laundry basket at him. The bright purple item now lay on the floor, and clothes hung off him. He reached up and shuddered to realize the piece of clothing he'd grabbed was a girl's unmentionables.</p><p>"Hentai! Pervert!"</p><p>Letting go of the offending piece of cloth, he turned, expecting to see a girl of Japanese decent or even a Japanese wannabe. That would certainly have explained the room. Instead, floating in front of him was a flying girl with orange skin and green eyes. Her hair was red, tapering off towards the end color wise. She looked to be fourteen or fifteen age wise, and in his opinion, her clothes were completely inappropriate for someone her age.</p><p>"Get out of my room, you pervert!"</p><p>"I'm leaving." Roy left the room and found himself looking at Wonder Woman standing with his mentor. "So, why can't any of the others come and pack their own stuff?"</p><p>Green Arrow folded his arms, a smirk on his face. "Sorry about that. You still have…"</p><p>"Give me back my clothes, you pervert!"</p><p>"Seriously. Why can't they pack up their own things?"</p><p>"She's the only one of the Teen Titans who isn't <em>down</em> after that fiasco.</p><p>"Let's try the next room sport."</p><p>"Don't. Don't call me sport."</p><p>Roy headed into the room across the way, only to take a deep breath, and plug his nose. "Seriously… why I'm I being punished for these guys mistake."</p><p>The room was a mess. Dirty clothes lay everywhere, among pictures of animals and hands down the epidemy of most teenage boy's rooms, and to Roy another sign of lack of maturity. There were also weird jungle plants lying around. Reluctantly he started putting things into boxes. Green Arrow followed suit. "It's not a punishment."</p><p>"Fine, a message."</p><p>"Yes. This whole business was a message. Just, not in the way you think."</p><p>Green Arrow's sidekick sighed, mentally trying to block on the stink in his head as well as how disgusting this room looked. He would need to sanitize his entire uniform once he got home. They then headed to the next room, which was down the hall. He stopped short, taking in all of the equipment, his jaw dropping as Green Arrow looked over his shoulder. "So, I'd say this room is mostly heavy lifting?"</p><p>"I say so."</p><p>Roy shook his head, and went across the way, opening up that door with his mentor close by him. Another shudder ran down his spine, making him wonder what was the most irritable thing about this room. It was either the fact this was another room where he would find himself needing to touch a girl's things, or that it seemed like anything he might pick up may curse him. The girl for this room was goth, and the skull candy gothic vibe was the opposite kind of sickening from the rainbow candy of the other room.</p><p>"Hmm. Interesting room."</p><p>"Interesting. Half the stuff looks like it will curse me if I even touch it. It's likely the demon brat's room."</p><p>"Now, now."</p><p>"I'll take care of this room." Wonder Woman piped up. "There's still one more room, that of the leader of this little band."</p><p>Speedy took a deep breath, not liking one minute how the adults seemed to like talking down to him despite the fact he was only a year away from being eighteen. He was almost an adult. They headed into the final room, and he folded his arms across his chest. He took in the articles on the wall, along with the circus posters and memorabilia scattered around. <em>Who</em> the person was who led the team wasn't evident as he turned to a bulletin, his fingers tapping against his arm.</p><p>Someone on the team was a shutterbug. There was picture after picture of the team. His finger reached up, noting the fourteen to fifteen-year-old he saw before floating around in many of the pictures, flying around with some kind of strange tail coming from her hair of all things. Another was a cyborg who looked to be seventeen like him, yet he doubted this was the leader. The goth girl looked to be around twelve or thirteen, leaving the ten to the eleven-year-old green thing. No matter how he looked, there were only pictures of those four. "Wow. Circus freaks."</p><p>"Roy, that's not very nice."</p><p>"This team released a demon into the world, did they not?"</p><p>"It's a lot more complex than that. What you've heard here, it's only a small piece of the puzzle. How many times have I told you to look at the whole picture."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. That's why I'm still just a sidekick. Great."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Adults Do - Robin, Cyborg, Batman, Cyborg's father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Circus Freaks<br/>Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt-Comfort<br/>Characters: Robin, Cyborg, Batman, Cyborg's father<br/>Summary: Robin visits Cyborg at Star Labs, reflecting on the events of Trigon. Also, contains a bonding moment between Robin and Martian Manhunter and another between him and Cyborg's dad. Despite Cyborg's future is uncertain at this point, he is going to be okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was sterile, yet a glass pane separated the two of them despite the fact an intercom system allowed people to speak to the person on the other side. A gloved hand rested upon the glass, no words coming to the mind of the twelve-year-old standing on the one side watching the equipment on the other side do repair work. A deep breath escaped the young vigilante's mouth, wishing something would spring to mind, but instead found his blue eyes sinking to the ground as he remembered the grilling he received from the Justice League regarding the unsanctioned activities of the Teen Titans.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I failed Cyborg. I failed as a leader." Robin crossed his arms, resting them against his chest in an attempt to comfort himself. "I mean, we as a team didn't fail, but you and Beast Boy got hurt. Bad. Particularly you. All I wanted was a place where you and the others could hang, but you guys could make a difference in the world."</p><p>The twelve-year-old plopped down in the chair, looking up at the ceiling in frustration, remembering how the words of the adults sounded like cotton balls in his ears, much in the same manner words did right after the death of the Flying Graysons.</p><p>"What were you thinking?"</p><p>Robin heard these words many, many times from the Batman. He heard them every single time he managed to mess up on a mission, only to listen after the fact to a tirade from the man who was his foster father. Only a select few knew their real relationship, and how <em>fake</em> at times it felt, but some assumed adopted or biological son, or a nephew of some kind. Only a select few knew the Boy Wonder was Dick Grayson, let alone the fact Bruce Wayne was the Dark Knight.</p><p>Uncle Clark knew. Unlike Bruce, the man knew how to shower the praise, to chase away the self-doubt, while Bruce always questioned everything, just like he did his own mistakes. Wonder Woman knew, having dating Bruce and broken up with his mentor only a couple of months ago. She'd come across the Titans a couple of weeks prior, and had become suspicious of what was going on, but didn't push he issue. The Boy Wonder found himself speechless in front of the woman when she burst down the door as Wonder Woman simply to retrieve her toothbrush.</p><p>Dick wanted to open his mouth to say there was no better way, and that going to hell and back was worth it, and yet across from him Beast Boy was nursing a broken arm he didn't want to look at and Cyborg was needing major reconstruction in his father's lab, as the young man couldn't this time fix himself. He also couldn't deny the fact the events left emotional scars on both him and Raven. The only one who seemed unaffected by the events was Starfire, who floated above his shoulder.</p><p>"Why would you form the Teen Titans?"</p><p>His gloved hands clenched together. "I formed the Teen Titans because <em>they </em>needed a place. I told you that Bats when you asked. Cyborg's dad helped set everything up. How could you forget that?"</p><p>He stood up, nearly knocking over the chair, his hands shaped into fists as he touched the top of the table. Wonder Woman stood there, giving him a strange look, one he quickly identified as possible worry and pity. She'd never liked the idea of a nine-year-old operating as Robin, no matter how many times this was explained to her. "I was the one speaking, but I was also talking to Batman. You have some explaining to do, young man."</p><p>"You're not my mother!" Dick's hands slammed down onto the table top, his teeth gritting and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He was far more high-strung that he would like and knew this tended to lead to problems. "And Batman's not my father!"</p><p>Martian Manhunter stood there, one eyebrow shooting up. Superman let out a sigh, tapping his fingers against his arm. "What you were thinking is actually a good question." The adults remained to calm, but in some way's this was nothing new. "Perhaps we could talk to you alone Robin?"</p><p>"Come. Let's see if we can't get ourselves some snacks." Manhunter started for the door, Beast Boy's eyes widening, a grin spreading across his face. Starfire was already smiling and thought nothing about the situation. Raven, however, looked cautiously back.</p><p>"<em>Are you going to be okay?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I'm fine. And don't you dare think this is your fault.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know. He's not my family. You are.</em>"</p><p>One of Martian Manhunter's eyebrows shot up, and Dick swallowed, wondering if he had intruded upon the personal conversation, but instead looked down on the ground. Only Wonder Woman, Superman and his mentor were left in the room, waiting for answers. Wonder Woman started up first, making him suddenly glad that Bruce <em>hadn't</em> gotten to the point of considering marriage, which was where he thought it would have been heading.</p><p>"Did you actually think we would approve of an unsanctioned team of juvenile superheroes running around being vigilantes like this? I'm surprised Batman didn't put his foot down, fully knowing the Justice League's stance on this, but then again, I don't think he was fully aware of what you were doing. Which shocks me, as I was under the impression you would never do this. Actually, Richard, you should be aware of said stance, which makes this even more shocking."</p><p>"Yeah. I am. Most of the Justice League is <em>against</em> taking on sidekicks to mentor, let alone forming a group for us sidekicks." He felt like exploding, wishing the adults had chosen to postpone the lectures. His eyes began to droop, the fight against Trigon taking its toll, having pushed him to his limits.</p><p>"Then you know that the Justice League has determined this type of group isn't needed."</p><p>Dick felt his eye twitch, his head jolting up. "Not needed? Only a bunch of adults would think a place for a bunch of freaks isn't needed!"</p><p>"You're not a freak." Wonder Woman looked him in the eye, making his eye twitch even more. He was so tired, yet he was also fighting going to sleep just yet. Batman would not be impressed with him collapsing after what was already deemed a failure. "This isn't a game Richard. You should know that."</p><p>"I do!" Unbeckoned a tear slipped down, something Batman would chew him out for later on. "Or have you all three forgotten the fact I saw my family die? Apparently, you've forgotten that I'm a circus freak, but also some little kid that needs to be coddled. But where were you adults when <em>they </em>needed you guys? Where were you when the Teen Titans needed you? Where were any of them supposed to go? You guys, all three of you, blend in so well, you forget not everyone is able to. Worse, even if more of the Justice League were open to taking on sidekicks, none of you would pick them. You know I'm right."</p><p>"This doesn't mean going and forming a vigilante group, young man."</p><p>"Again, Wonder Woman, you're <em>not</em> my mother." Robin formed his hands into fists again. "The point of Teen Titans <em>wasn't</em> to do vigilante work, but to have a place. The whole vigilante thing, that was about doing the <em>right </em>thing when we saw something needed to be done because that's the <em>right</em> thing to do. It's what you've taught us kids, plus, do you think any of us would be able to live knowing we did <em>nothing</em>? I couldn't. I just couldn't."</p><p>"Robin…" The Batman finally spoke up. "May the three of us speak privately? We need to discuss what happens next."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Dick turned, thinking of how disappointed Bruce was with him. He stepped out into the hall, laughter making him look up. He reached up, wiping a tear away, feeling like he needed to be strong no matter how tired he was. Raven looked up, worried, while Starfire and Beast Boy continued to eat their snacks.</p><p>Martian Manhunter nodded. "Come."</p><p>"Wh…"</p><p>"Batman asked that you and I go for a walk, so to speak."</p><p>Robin's eyes blinked, and he looked at his friends, slightly worried. "But…"</p><p>"Don't worry. Another member of the Justice League will be coming to watch over them. Your friends are in good hands."</p><p>Dick sighed, following after the green man while Starfire and Beast Boy stopped. The looked at Raven, asking if they should follow, but simply received a shake of the head not to. Robin followed the Martian up to the roof. "This walk is to get fresh air?"</p><p>"This walk is a ride to Star Labs so you can see your other friend."</p><p>"No." Robin clenched his hands together. "I don't have permission from…"</p><p>"May I open a telepathic link between you and your mentor?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"<em>Robin is worried you don't have his permission to leave.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Go. I know you. I will see you after I am done here.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, sir.</em>" Robin closed his eyes.</p><p>"So, have you ever traveled by levitation before?"</p><p>"Raven…"</p><p>"Then this shouldn't be a new experience."</p><p>Robin felt a gut lurch, as he felt himself lifted up into the air, his eyes snapping open wondering if anyone would see them. His blue eyes widened upon seeing the camouflage ability. "<em>Failure. Such a failure.</em>"</p><p>"By the way. I wish to let you know that you and your friends are not freaks, though I am not sure I am the best person to speak, all things considered."</p><p>He felt his head turn towards the voice, a tad confused. "You read my mind? I don't recall sensing anything."</p><p>"Is Batman aware of the telepathic link between you and the one girl, and that you're dating the other."</p><p>"Um, that's kind of awkward. I don't know you."</p><p>"The one who shares the telepathic link shared with me that she was worried." They set down at the Star Labs nearby, going in through the roof entrance as soon as Martian Manhunter pushed some buttons and put down the camouflage. "And this is about doing what needs to be done, despite the fact we've not done this in the past like we should have."</p><p>"Wait." Robin closed his eyes. "They had you listening in on the conversation?"</p><p>"Apologies. They are not listening in on this one, and not because they're not out of range, for they are still within range."</p><p>"Yeah, so now you're on the side of our kids? Isn't that a bit late?" The preteen followed him down, finding themselves met by a Star staff member.</p><p>"Another apology. I've not had a change of heart on the matter. While you made a sound argument, I believe the Earth phrase is '<em>preaching to the choir'</em>."</p><p>"Oh." That was how he found himself there, standing behind the glass trying to strike up a conversation with a seventeen-year-old Cyborg who likely couldn't hear a word he was saying.</p><p>"You didn't fail." The voice startled Robin from his trance, a dark hand reaching down in a comforting manner. The face looked all to like the one on the other side of the glass, and the preteen found himself wiping away a few stray tears. "Vic wouldn't want you feeling this way, nor would he blame you." Dick attempted to take a deep breath, trying to shake off the negative feeling. "And thank you. For being my son's friend. It may seem small, but because of you, I got to see that smile of his again. That smile reminds me of his mothers."</p><p>"Yeah, but they're not going to let the Teen Titans continue, are they."</p><p>"No. I argued they should, but they said no."</p><p>Robin's hand banged against the glass. "Not fair! What is going to happen to them!"</p><p>"Well…" The man frowned. "Wonder Woman said she planned on taking on Starfire."</p><p>"She doesn't know what she's in for."</p><p>"Beast Boy is going to be spending time with Plastic Man."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Apparently a superhero that needs his own second chance. Not sure if that's the right match either. Raven is going to go on a retreat arranged by your mentor to study in some temple or something, and in the mean time they are looking for the right mentor for her."</p><p>Robin folded his arms, waiting for the last one. Realization hit. "Wait. What about…"</p><p>"My son? It's going to take two months for the new parts to be made, if not more, plus he'll need time to adjust mentally. However, there is a chance that he won't recover." This comment made the young preteen swallow. "Don't blame yourself. You may not realize now, but Teen Titans – it was a wonderful thing. You did the right thing."</p><p>The young sidekick folded his arms. "I doubt the Batman thinks that way. I never do anything right."</p><p>"Maybe parents are just tough on their kids because they want what's best, but don't always know what is best."</p><p>Robin wasn't sure the man was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playdate - Robin, Batman, Alfred, Kid Flash, Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Playdate<br/>Genre: Humor, Friendship<br/>Characters: Robin, Batman, Alfred, Kid Flash, Flash<br/>Summary: In which Robin and Wally meet.<br/>Note: Wally is more of a newbie in this than in YJ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence always hurt.</p><p>Batman came to pick him up, taking him to the nearest zeta tube to return home to Gotham before summoning up the Batmobile. His protegee climbed in, wanting to get closer, yet feeling so pushed way from any form of contact. Bruce Wayne might hug, but Batman did not. His usual cocky self was gone, having flown out the window upon getting a lecture from the Justice League, or part of it. They arrived home, and Robin proceeded to remove and store his costume, no questions asked. Half-way through, Dick paused.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Another silence came his way. "Grayson, don't ever apologize for doing the right thing." Robin felt himself begin to perk up, only for Bruce to ruin the moment in a way only Bruce could do. "That doesn't mean I'm not upset with you, or that you're not grounded to your room until further notice."</p><p>"<em>Ouch.</em>" Dick tossed his uniform into its spot, not caring whether this would upset his mentor. Instead, he headed up to his room, saying nothing to Alfred on his way by.</p><p>"Master Bruce…" he overhead, knowing full well his actions worried the manor butler.</p><p>Arriving in his room, he closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh before changing into his pajamas. The lights went off, and he got into bed, no questions asked, but found himself unable to sleep. Instead, he found himself curling up into a fetal position, his eyes wide and unblinking, at least until the light came back on. Dick sat up, letting out a grumbling sound. "I don't want to talk."</p><p>Bruce stood in the doorway, a tray in hand, something Alfred normally did. The man smiled, making Dick feel uneasy, knowing full well this meant they would be talking, or at least Bruce would be attempting to do so. "So, Alfred made it clear I need to clarify some things."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like why I'm upset with you."</p><p>"I got it. I messed up. I always mess up."</p><p>"No, you don't. This time, you didn't mess up."</p><p>Dick felt his lips push together, and he turned to glare at Bruce. "Then why? Why is it that you're mad at me?"</p><p>"I'm not mad. I'm a bit disappointed in the fact you didn't come to me sooner."</p><p>"See, messed up."</p><p>"No. I'm the one who messed up chum. Either you didn't think you could trust me, or you felt you needed to keep this from me for some other reason." Bruce set the tray of hot chocolate down, reaching out to rub the top of his head, making the preteen look away. "I was also afraid that I might lose my partner. Got that? Batman, whose supposed to spread terror through the streets of Gotham and make the bad guys shake in their boots got scared."</p><p>"If I didn't mess up, then why am I ground."</p><p>"Oh, chum. This isn't the grounding you get when you mess up. This is the grounding you get when your hurt and need to recover."</p><p>Dick's eyes narrowed, his head turning to look the man in the eye. "And how is either of those situations different?"</p><p>Bruce stared, not understanding how he'd managed to say the wrong thing. He knew though he had, and tried redirecting the conversation. "It's not all that bad. I mean, sure, I'm not going to be letting you out on patrol for a couple of weeks, but you don't have to go to school the next couple of days either."</p><p>The preteen's eyes widened in horror. "Wait. No school?"</p><p>A laugh escaped his mouth. "Sorry. I forgot that to you that feels like a punishment."</p><p>"A…" Dick paused, remembering the fact he loved the school activities, only to also remember the other things, like school bullies who saw him as an easy target. "No. Not going to school's okay."</p><p>"And, of course, Alfred is going to spoil you, so…"</p><p>"Whose spoiling the others?"</p><p>"This isn't going well, is it?"</p><p>"No, it's not. Can I…" Robin's eyes closed, wanting to ask if he could go to sleep, but knew he couldn't, not after what happened.</p><p>"How about, would you rather be grounded to your room or mine?"</p><p>Dick bit down slightly on his lower lip. "I'm twelve."</p><p>"So? You always came to me when you were younger and having nightmares, so why not tonight? Nothing's changed."</p><p>"<em>Yeah. Probably shouldn't tell you that I stopped coming to you about my nightmares when I turned ten.</em>" Robin let out a sigh. "Could you possibly stay with me tonight?"</p><p>"I hoped you'd ask. That's why I had Alfred prepare us both hot chocolate, but why I'm already ready for bed." Bruce picked up one of the hot chocolates, and blew on it, before handing it to Robin. He then picked up his own. "Drink up. It will help you sleep. I won't deny the fact Alfred put something into your drink to help either. I think we both know tonight you'll need it. If you're not up by the time I go to work, I'll have Alfred sit with you."</p><p>The cup of chocolate almost dropped back down to the trey, as Dick launched himself at his mentor, latching on as the tears began to fall. He'd almost fallen asleep by the time the tears stopped, but the stress was still there, plaguing his mind and body. Bruce carefully lifted up the chocolate, now cold, getting him to drink the laced fluid so he could fall asleep. As he drifted off, he thought he imagined Bruce saying, "I love you kiddo. I know I don't say that often enough."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Dick woke up to find Bruce wasn't there, but then that was normal. Each had their own lives to live, what with Bruce being the playboy billionaire he was. It still felt disappointing, but he brushed the feeling off as childish. After a few seconds, eh realized that Alfred was in the room. "What would you like to eat this morning, Master Richard? Actually, I should say afternoon. You slept in for some time."</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>Alfred watched him carefully, contemplating what to do. "If you promise to not act on any news you might see, I'll bring in the telly for a bit."</p><p>"Don't care. I mean, I do promise, but you don't have to." He leaned forward, resting his chin on his knees, his eyes slightly glazed over. He didn't even notice when Alfred brought in the television, let alone turn it on to the silly cartoon. It took a few minutes to realize the show was about wannabe super heroes named Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Oh yeah. Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking about this show."</p><p>Dick's hand reached for the controller to switch it off, before flopping back onto the bed, starring up at the ceiling, his blue eyes glazing over. Somehow, Alfred managed to get him to come out of his room, although not change out of the pajamas he was wearing. His fork picked at the dinner, while Bruce watched him carefully. "Dick…"</p><p>"Not hungry."</p><p>"It's been two days."</p><p>He honestly hadn't noticed the time passing. "I guess I go back to school tomorrow then?"</p><p>"No. I think we'll be both taking the day off."</p><p>"You don't have to. In fact, you don't have to keep me, the nuisance I am." Dick set down his fork. "May I be dismissed now?"</p><p>"No." Bruce folded his arms. "I'm not saying you have to <em>eat</em> your food, but…"</p><p>The twelve-year-old simply stood up, the normal answer is yes, and turned to walk away, only for Bruce to grab his arm, turning him so that they could look at each other. "Are you angry at me, chum?"</p><p>The word made him feel nauseated. "No. Why would you ask?"</p><p>"You just said I don't have to keep you because you're a nuisance. You only ever say that when you're mad at me."</p><p>Dick thought about this for a few minutes. "I also usually storm off a lot quicker, and don't ask to be dismissed from the table." His arms hung limply as he looked away. "No, I'm not angry. Aren't I a nuisance?"</p><p>"Okay. Maybe you should go to school and spend some time with your friends?"</p><p>He couldn't help but stare at Bruce then, the corner of his mouth twisting up. "Friends? I don't have any friends at school."</p><p>Dick watched as Bruce's eyes widened with worry, meaning the situation wasn't good. "Wait. Aren't you friends with Barbra Gordon?"</p><p>"Barbra's older than me. Everyone's older than me. And she was also my babysitter, remember? She thinks I'm an annoying little brat and prefers to pretend I'm not there."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Dick's eyes widened. "Don't jump to conclusions. She's got her own friends, and I don't exactly want to hang out with a bunch of girls any more than she wants to hang out with a little kid. There's not really anybody I've clicked with. Nothing more than that."</p><p>"You really don't have any friends." Bruce sighed.</p><p>"I do. I'm not allowed to see them, though, am I?"</p><p>"Not just yet. Maybe we can see Cyborg later this week?"</p><p>"Sure…"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"<em>I need help.</em>"</p><p>Unfortunately, the request didn't come from Dick like Bruce was hoping. Instead, a few weeks later he'd received a message from Flash, who sounded exasperated. Flash had never been one for patience and had found the whole Teen Titans thing something which tried his patience. He swore he would never take on a side kick. Right now, he didn't have the patience to deal with another one of the League members. "I'm still dealing with the aftermath of the Teen Titans incident. I'm not sure how much help I would be."</p><p>"<em>Please! I get it now!</em>"</p><p>Bruce opened his mouth to ask what the Flash meant, only for another voice to come across the phone. "<em>Who are you talking to Uncle Barry? Huh, huh?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Uh… the Batman.</em>"</p><p>Bruce frowned. "Who is that?"</p><p>"<em>Who am I? I'm the Kid Flash! That's who! I'm Uncle Barry's nephew! Duh!</em>"</p><p>"I thought you weren't going to take on a sidekick."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>The Flash honestly found the sidekicks annoying. Speedy had a mouth on him but lacked any form of decorum. On the other hand, Aqualad had too much decorum. Then there was Robin. The kid figured things out a way to quickly but didn't seem like an annoyance until the Teen Titan's incident. Thus he was not at all abashed at telling Wally no. However, the day of the Teen Titan's incident he'd been a lot firmer on the matter, and walked away without hiding his books, not thinking a fourteen-year-old would have the knowledge to recreate the experiment, nor noticing the disappointed look on Wally's face.</p><p>He found out otherwise two days later when his in-law's garage blew up, and Wally ended up in the hospital with no powers. He was thankful the kid didn't end up with any powers, but seeing the kid in that state didn't seem like a positive. That soon turned around on its head a few weeks later, when he had the newest speedster running circles around him, a huge grin on his face, not taking anything seriously like he hoped, even after promising to do what he was told.</p><p>"I need help."</p><p>"<em>I'm still dealing with the aftermath of the Teen Titans incident. I'm not sure how much help I would be.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sting. I deserve that after my position on that matter.</em>" Flash clapped his hands together. "Please! I get it now!"</p><p>Kid Flash stopped in front of him. "Who are you talking to Uncle Barry? Huh, huh?"</p><p>"Uh… the Batman." Barry wondered if Wally had ever been this annoying</p><p>"<em>Who is that?</em>"</p><p>"Who am I? I'm the Kid Flash! That's who! I'm Uncle Barry's nephew! Duh!" Kid Flash now stood on tiptoe, likely hoping to catch some of the conversation.</p><p>"<em>I thought you weren't going to take on a sidekick.</em>"</p><p>Now Wally was bouncing up onto his heals, his already existing issues have increased. Barry placed his palm onto his nephew's forehead, pushing him back only for Wally to zip around to the other side and start trying to go on tiptoes behind him. "I hadn't."</p><p>"<em>What happened?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, my nephew decided to try and blow himself up. That kind of thing, after I told him no, he could not be my side kick multiple times. And only a few days after <em>that</em> incident."</p><p>"<em>It seems like you've been doing fine, what with having a sidekick for a few weeks now.</em>"</p><p>"Actually, it's only been like five minutes. He's supposed to still be recuperating from the explosion and have <em>no</em> superpowers. I get what Robin meant by us mentors being needed, much as I hate admitting it. I <em>really</em> hate admitting it." Barry tried turning to stop Wally's bounciness, only for the teen to zip around to the other side, then zip around again. He couldn't help but see Wally's eyes go wide with excitement. "What?"</p><p>"Robin? Does this mean I get to meet the Boy Wonder? Do I? Do I?"</p><p>"I think Batman's got…"</p><p>"<em>Yes. It does."</em></p><p>"Wait…"</p><p>"<em>Sooner rather than later.</em>"</p><p>"Hold…"</p><p>"<em>I'll make arrangements.</em>" The phone clicked off."</p><p>"What just happened?" Barry turned to find out his wife had returned home.</p><p>"Um, nothing's been on the news."</p><p>"I've got news for you Aunt Iris!" The newest speedster rushed up to his aunt as the second one slapped his forehead. Wally's arms flew up into the air. "I'm Kid Flash and I'm getting to meet the Boy Wonder! Isn't that amazing."</p><p>His wife was going to kill him, or at least it felt that way.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"I've arranged a play date."</p><p>Dick looked up from his school work, still has not returned to his duties as Robin since the incident with Teen Titans. It felt as if the Justice League had put its foot down on such activities, but also no news of the others had come their way, beyond Cyborg remaining in a comma. He needed to catch up with his acrobatics training but had only done that half-heartedly, while he'd not felt like eating either. He turned in his chair, watching his legal guardian carefully, trying to figure out what Bruce was up to. "No."</p><p>The man folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at the youth. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because making me spend time with kids at my school, or kids my age isn't going to help me make friends. I just don't click with other kids. I just don't."</p><p>"You're going."</p><p>"I've got homework." Dick tapped his fingers against this desk. "And training. I've gotten behind."</p><p>He didn't look up, even at the Flying Grayson's poster over his desk. A slight shadow fell over his desk, and he watched as Bruce reached out, his finger tracing the items noted in his planner. "Homework? From what I can tell you're actually ahead, as usual. You can also catch up on training later. You're going." The preteen sighed, standing up before following Bruce. He turned towards the stairs, only to hear Bruce calling after him. "Where are you going? I need you to suit up."</p><p>Robin felt a small light flicker for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. "Titan?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Everything fell, and the young man noted that not knowing what Batman was thinking was a pain. He followed after, not sure if he was ready to yet dawn the Robin suit again. "Exactly who is this play date supposed to be with? Could you tell me that?"</p><p>"The Flash's new sidekick."</p><p>Dick flinched, his blue eyes looking up at the Batman while his blue eyes took in the man's facial features. As usual, Bruce was unreadable, so he couldn't tell what the man was up to. He remembered how much the Flash didn't want a sidekick, but also looked down on the idea of having one at all. "<em>An unneeded responsibility you know, and Batman's already not responsible.</em>"</p><p>"<em>For the Flash to have picked a sidekick, they must be something amazing.</em>" Robin sighed, wrapping his arms around his small frame. "<em>And he's got to be older than me. No way someone would pick out a sidekick who's younger than any of the others. I'm the example of what not to do. So stupid.</em>"</p><p>"Come."</p><p>He stepped through the Zeta tube with Batman, arriving at the place. Flash and a kid dressed in a yellow jumpsuit mimicking the Flash stood there waiting for them. The kid stood there, his arms folded across his chest, his foot tapping at a rabid speed. One eyebrow shot up, as the other took him in. This wasn't the same as the Titans, and his gut reaction was to take a step back.</p><p>He stepped back into Batman's cape, one of his hands reaching out to grab onto the fabric to pull around himself so he was hidden. He could hear the others outside, even though their voices were muffled. Flash started the words. "Wha…"</p><p>"Oh, great." The kid wasn't happy with the reaction, another reason for the other to not like him. He remembered meeting Speedy not that long ago, and that hadn't gone well. He'd briefly met Aqualad, but they'd not talked or interacted much.</p><p>"Robin?"</p><p>Batman's voice made it clear he wanted an answer. "I'm a nuisance."</p><p>He felt a large hand pat his head, or at least attempt to. Flash cleared his voice. "Batman, could we possibly talk away from the kids?"</p><p>"Robin, stay."</p><p>The protective cloth pulled away, leaving Robin in the room alone with the kid. He took a deep breath, taking in the room. It was rather boring, with nothing to do, yet they were supposed to have a play date of some kind. The older kid started to speak. "So…"</p><p>Robin hooked his thumbs under the edge of his cape, before flicking it up and over his head to hide his face. The other kid seemed like a normal teen, just like Speedy did, and Aqualad to if one took away the gills and fins. He wasn't a normal teen. He wasn't even <em>yet</em> a teen quite yet. "<em>This sucks.</em>"</p><p>"Hey. I'm Kid Flash" Dick couldn't help but flinch at the sound of Kids Flash's voice. He felt a finger poke him through the cape covering his face. "Do you hate me or something?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You know, meeting Batman was rather overwhelming, but you… it's rather underwhelming."</p><p>"I'm just whelmed."</p><p>"Okay." It felt like he could feel the other thinking, yet it was more likely the pause which made Dick think that way. A soft sound much like when the bullies at school got an idea occurred, making him flinch. "So, did you know us speedsters are amazing ticklers?"</p><p>"Wa…"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"What's wrong with Robin?" Flash stood in the other room which led out from the secret hideout that he rarely used because of his speed, but decided to take on now that he had someone to mentor.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Mean? Robin isn't a shy kid. He's always a lot more talkative than that as well. You've got to give him the look to get him to shut up. What gives?"</p><p>"He's been this way since the Teen Titans incident."</p><p>"That. The League's set to discuss how to move forward, after deciding on mentors for three of those four kids. There's been fears that starting up a Young Justice group would encourage us heroes to take on our own sidekicks, but with Wally…" Flash closed his eyes. "Yup. I wasn't wanting to, but it happened. Still, setting up a play date between the two? I can't see the Boy Wonder getting along with my nephew. I mean, my nephew is smart but hyperactive with focus issues, and his super powers have only made it worse. He's the last person I would have thought to have recreated the test on his own."</p><p>"I think they'll be fine."</p><p>A sudden shriek from the other room made the Flash speed in, worried that the two were trying to kill each other. He froze when he entered the door, watching Kid Flash tickle Robin mercilessly. "I guess they will."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Neither noticed the adults come back into the room, or leave again. Wally finally stopped tickling the other and leaned against the wall. "So, my name is Wally West. I'm fourteen and I've been a sidekick for less than a week."</p><p>Robin caught his breath. "My name is 'not allowed to give out my secret identity unless I want Batman to kill me", I'm twelve, and have been a sidekick since I was nine."</p><p>"Wow. You've been at this longer than the other sidekicks, yet you're younger than the others. That's pretty amazing."</p><p>"Not really. Speedy sees me as a nuisance and an annoying little kid. We met a year after I started, and ever since he's been seriously underwhelmed. I just whelmed."</p><p>"Uh-huh. You're funny. In a good way. I'd thought you'd look down on me, because I'm kind of – well, Wally."</p><p>"I'm me as well, though that's kind of hard to explain." Robin rested his chin on his knees, folding his arms around his legs. "To me, you're actually normal."</p><p>"Well, I guess I would seem that way. You've fought Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy, and all."</p><p>Robin became quiet at that point, and the room became quiet. A few minutes later, Bruce came back into the room to take Robin back to Gothom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Identity - Robin, Batman, Flashfamily, Batgirl, James Gordon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Identity<br/>Genre: Angst, Friendship, Fluff, Family<br/>Characters: Robin, Batman, Flashfamily, Batgirl, James Gordon<br/>Summary: Dick Grayson wants to reveal his secret identity to Wally West.<br/>Notes: Barbra is older than Dick rather than the same age in this AU. Why? She was originally older than him in the earlier canons, but she seems older. This took longer to write than I expected, but it's also longer word count wise as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to tell Kid Flash my secret identity."</p><p>The batmobile screeched to a hault, making Dick's small body lurch forward against the seatbelt, the air escaping his lungs. The night had been successful, with the two of them managing to take in a few small time criminals. There were no major criminals around tonight, so it seemed like the best time to bring up the subject. Apparently though, it was not.</p><p>"The answer's no."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Excplain to me Robin why I have the rule about not revealing ones identity to other people."</p><p>"For my safety." The preteen leaned over. "I was just thinking…"</p><p>"We've not discussed what to do for your birthday party this year."</p><p>"How about Wally and I have a sleepover?" Robin leaned against the side of the Batmobile as he wished Bruce simply would get it.</p><p>"As Kid Flash and Robin. Maybe some other time. We're talking about Dick Grayson's birthday party here, not Robin's."</p><p>"Of all…" The hatch to the Batmobile opened up as Dick rubbed the slightly sore spot on his chest. The seatbelt snapped open, and he jumped out of the car before dashing to the elevator. "I meant Wally West and Dick Grayson having a slumber party, because they're best friends and Dick Grayson would much rather have a slumber party than being forced to attend some social event done simply to keep up appearances!" His hand slammed against the elevator button. "I'm also telling Alfred on you!"</p><p>Bruce's mask hung in his hands, his eyes wondering at the antics of his young ward. Shaking his head, he headed upstairs to the manor, wondering what had gotten into Robin. Alfred was waiting for him, one eyebrow raising up. "What did I do this time?"</p><p>"I believe it is normal for kids Master Richard's age to have slumber parties with their friends, and not just on their birthdays." Alfred paused. "And while it is true as Bruce Wayne's heir he does need to be keeping up appearances, if any of the upper class of Gotham ask, I'm sure we can come up with some kind of excuse. Who are you going to invite this year? The elite children who look down upon him because he isn't your blood son? Or the classmates he hasn't been able to make friendships with?"</p><p>"I need to talk to him, don't I?"</p><p>"If he's not gone out again on his own. He was wearing his Robin suit when I saw him. He didn't become your sidekick for nothing."</p><p>Bruce headed up to Dick's room, only to find the window wide open. It was going to be a long night, but his ward was also going to find himself grounded for this particular stunt.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Dick looked at the Zeta tech which had the ability to carry him to other cities. He had linked the system up to one at the Teen Titan's headquarters, so it wasn't that hard to link it up with the one in Central City. He tugged at the bag over his shoulder, his Robin uniform having been ditched for civies, and his mask for a set of sunglasses. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in, feeling the pull at his bellybutton, arriving in his and Wally's hangout. The newly added couch was worn around the edges, but it was comforting.</p><p>He plopped down onto the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, his small arms wrapping around his legs while his chin rested on his knees. It would take some time for Batman to figure out where he'd gone. He heard the entrance to the hideout open up, and the zipping in of one of the speedsters. "Beat him here! He's so busy… talking to…"</p><p>"Yo!" Robin held up his hand in response, taking amusement at the shocked look on his best friend's face.</p><p>"Who are you?" Wally's red gloved hands flopped about, the confusion growing. "How'd you get in here? I mean the door's bio spected to only me, and…" A laugh escaped Robin's mouth, and the other sidekick's mouth formed into a circle. "Oh." A smirk broke out across his face.</p><p>The door opened again, and he heard the other speedster enter. Flash froze on the spot, his mask physically moving as one of his eyebrows shot up. His arms crossed, carefully analyzing the situation. Robin waved at him. "Hi Mr. Allen."</p><p>Flash's foot began to tap. "Kid Flash, <em>what</em> have I told you about revealing secret identities."</p><p>"Oh, he didn't tell me. I figured it out when he told me <em>his</em> secret identity. I <em>am</em> a detective after all. Pretty cool that your wife's a journalist, yet doesn't reveal your identity you know."</p><p>The adult hero's eyes blinked. "Wait. Robin?"</p><p>"Yup." Dick grinned at the guy, pretending as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>"Wally, I need to talk to your friend. Could you step outside for a bit." The Flash's words made Wally give him a look of pity. The front door opened and closed. "Now see here. I know for a fact the Batman doesn't know you're here, because if he did, I would have gotten a message letting me know you were coming. What you've done is dishonest, but this is exactly what you did with the Teen Titans, is it not? Hacking the Zeta system is not going to fly. I can't have you teaching this kind of behavior to my nephew, so until you learn…"</p><p>"No." Dick's head shot up.</p><p>"Kid…"</p><p>"I'm not a kid!"</p><p>"Running away says otherwise."</p><p>"I didn't!"</p><p>"You did too!"</p><p>"Says the adult whose not wanting to listen to my side of things! You're just like Batman! He never listens, even when its super important!" Robin felt his small frame shake, his hands clench. He stood up, slamming his fist into the wall, ignoring the pain he felt.</p><p>"Hey! Don't do that!" Flash stood up. "And what do you mean by super important? Do you mean life and death important?"</p><p>"Sure. Because that's the only kind of super important there is." Dick looked at the floor, as he plopped down onto the sofa. "<em>No. Stuff like actually doing things normally for once isn't at all important.</em>"</p><p>He waited for the call to the Batman to be made, but instead felt someone sit down beside him. "So, did you come here to have someone listen, or something else?"</p><p>Robin's eyes narrowed, his mouth pushing into a frown. "Sort of. Usually I just take off for a couple of hours, and then go home. Usually he's forgotten about what we talked about, at least until the next time the subject comes up. I don't have to worry about getting lectured further, or him making a awkward attempt to patch things up between us. Sometimes, I just need to be alone for a bit. This felt like a safe place."</p><p>"Kid, I don't like the fact you feel like you need a safe place to get away from the Batman, when your safe place should be around him. Do I need to get the League involved?"</p><p>"Again, adults not listening." He turned to look up at the Flash, suddenly realizing his tone of voice wasn't the best one to use. Dick pushed his lips together. "When I said safe place, I didn't mean a place to get away from an abusive homelife, though to be honest, some people would take it that way. Goodness knows we're always afraid the CPS is going to take me away if we're not careful."</p><p>"Robin, the fact CPS has been involved in the past…" Flash took a deep breath.</p><p>"I said to much." Dick stood up, panicking suddenly. He needed to leave, before the situation got worse. Only, he found Flash standing in front of him.</p><p>"I can't let you leave. You know why." The man stood there, his arms crossed. "And the fact you're trying to leave, that makes me think the situation is a CPS matter."</p><p>"If I tell you the exact incidents, you can find out my identity. The only people who are supposed to…" His blue eyes blinked. "Wait. Uncle Cl… Superman and Wonder Woman can vouch for what I've said, that my home life isn't abusive, and that the CPS investigations had no merit! Please! Don't take me away from him! Please Mr. Allen!"</p><p>"Kid. You just left his place, now you're telling me not to take you away? That makes no sense at all."</p><p>"I didn't leave home because I was running away. I just…" Robin looked at the ground, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "… didn't want him and the other person who cares for me hanging over my shoulder and fretting. Sometimes I just need room to breathe."</p><p>"I need you to sit. Now."</p><p>The preteen plopped down. "<em>Great. I'm going to get a lecture from him as well, and I've not even told him what Bruce and I argued about.</em>"</p><p>"First off, it's not Mr. Allen, but Uncle Barry or Flash depending on the situation. You're Wally's friend, so you don't have to be so formal. Second, I kind of get wanting some room to breathe, but I still need to call Batman and let him know you're here. However, before that, we can talk a bit about what made you feel like you needed some air. I'll try not to judge, but no promises. Start off by taking a deep breath."</p><p>Robin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Do you know how you shared your secret identity with your wife because you trust her, and Wally shared his with me because I'm his friend and he trusts me, although I would argue he is simply way to trusting period?"</p><p>"Yeah, and agree with you on the last part."</p><p>"Well, in case anything happens to Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman both know my secret identity, and I know theres. He trusts them. However, how come I can't tell someone I trust? I couldn't even tell the Teen Titans, although this isn't to say theoretically one or more manged to find a way to find out, but then again he's one to talk when Cat Woman knows his identity. And she's not exactly the most trust worthy person in the world. And yes. She knows mine. We know hers, but can never get the proof we need, but sometimes I think he's to head over heals for her. Did you know that they were childhood friends?"</p><p>"Um… no, I did not. I'm not sure if Batman would want you sharing that with me."</p><p>"It's not as if it would reveal his secret identity, or anything."</p><p>"Yeah, but that's not…"</p><p>"Oh! And they've dated off and on as well."</p><p>"Robin, back to the point. The reason Batman doesn't want you to reveal your identity is for your safety, but I think he's already told you that. You're also a pretty smart kid, and know that's a valid point. So, what got you upset about not being able to reveal your identity?"</p><p>"My only friends are Wally and the Teen Titans. Don't tell him I told you this, but it's really, <em>really</em> hard to make friends when you do things like skip a grade and all the kids are older than you. Even if the Teen Titans were around, the only one I could possibly do things with without drawing attention to myself is Raven, but she's also a girl. Thus, logically Wally could be the only choice."</p><p>"A choice for what?"</p><p>"For a sleepover between a friend and my real self, the self I'm not to tell anybody. I get though that it's not life or death, so it's not super important. I just needed a bit of time to stop being mad at him about saying no. Can I go now?"</p><p>"No." Flash took a deep breath. "And you said it. Just because something isn't life or death doesn't mean it isn't super important. Unfortunatly, I don't have a solution. Well, except to call Batman and let him know you and Wally are going to hang out for a couple of hours, and hope he doesn't try to come and kill me for instilling rebellion in his potegee."</p><p>"Maybe you could try him?" Dick became hopeful.</p><p>"Whose him?"</p><p>"I can't tell you, but Batman doesn't argue with him. Well, only very rarely."</p><p>"Someone the Batman doesn't argue with much? I'd like to meet this guy."</p><p>Robin pulled out his phone, and dialed the number for Alfred's personal cellphone. While the buttler didn't have his own cell originally, both had discovered that having said device was convenient to have when Bruce gained a ward. He pushed his bottom lip with his teeth, hoping he wasn't in for a lecture. They were rare from Alfred, but when he got them, they were almost always well diserved. The british voice picked up on the other side of the phone. "<em>Master Richard. Where are you? Master Bruce is worried?</em>"</p><p>"I'm at the Flash's secret hideout. I need to talk to you for a bit." He handed the phone over to the Flash, hoping he would get permission to stay.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"How? How did you convince my Uncle Barry to let you stay? How'd you convince Batman"</p><p>Dick let out a laugh, the sound bubbling over as his hands shoved into his pockets. The twelve-year-old walked besides Wally. "I'm Robin. That's how."</p><p>Wally smirked. "Alright, then what do you want to do? I mean, you're allowed to wander around Central City, so…"</p><p>"Something normal kids do." The idea honestly thrilled him, but caused Wally to blinke a couple of times. "What?"</p><p>"You're the Boy Wonder, and I'm Kid Flash and you want to do what normal kids do?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't exactly get to be a normal kid, and do normal kid things."</p><p>Wally folded his arms. "So, you've never been to say, a skateboard park?"</p><p>"Nope. Is skateboarding similar to snowboarding?"</p><p>"Dude. You've snowboarded, but never skateboarded before?" Wally smirked. "Hold on. Be right back." A gust of wind was felt as Wally appeared and then reappeared. He came back with two skateboards and two helmets. "We're going skateboarding!"</p><p>Robin became excited, taking the helmet from Wally. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll teach you how."</p><p>It was Dick's turn to blink, the smile remaining on his face. "<em>Wait? Teach me? Is he…</em>"</p><p>"Come on! The park's this way!" Wally took off, while Robin followed after his friend. They arrived at the park, and Robin's mouth opened as he watched some of the older kids doing stunts on what he'd call the deep end of the park, while others worked in the shallow end. He carefully noted the actions of the kids doing stunts and what they did, figuring he could mimick what they did. A finger tapped on his shoulder. "Yeah, no. You start with the basics. Not the big kid stuff. Even I'm not there. Don't think I ever will be."</p><p>Wally guided him over to the shallow area, setting his own board down. "So."</p><p>"I think I've got it from watching what they're doing."</p><p>"Okay. Show me." Robin set up his board, taking a deep breath, before letting it slide and glide, only using his foot once to finish getting across. He stepped off, looking at Wally, finding himself far more interested in the deep end, and how the kids were flying. Wally came across, not kicking at once likely due to his powers. "Well, that's still only the basics."</p><p>"<em>Wonderful. When…</em>" Dick found his thoughts interrupted when he caught sight of three older kids. His lips pushed together, noticing something antagonistic regarding one of the three as they approached. Wally remained unaware, but turned his head to see what Robin had. "Oh. That's just Hunter, Gunther and Dayton. They're some of my friends from around here. Who's kidding. The only friend I don't have from Central City is you."</p><p>Wally chuckled as the other kids approached. The biggest of the kids folded his arms across his chest. "Wally, who's this pipsqueak?"</p><p>Dick found himself shifting one foot on, and the other off on the board as he looked down. Wally remained oblivious to where the situation was heading, making the younger sidekick wonder if his friend had ever dealt with bullies before, or that perhaps Wally was one, what with the fact he was friends with this kid. Wally's eyes blinked. "Hey. Not nice Hunter. This is just my friend…" The Kid Flash paused, thinking of what to say. "Robert. He's from Gotham, and is visiting."</p><p>He was also getting board, and didn't want to deal with the older kids. His eyes drifted over to what he called the deep end, wanting to ignore this Hunter person."Seriously, you'd rather hang out with this dweebus than us."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You've not been hanging out with us for the last month or so. Not since you blew up your garage accidently." One of the other two older teens piped up.</p><p>Robin shifted his feet again, the deep end looking way to tempting. One of the tactics in dealing with bullies was to change the subject. "Hey, have any of you guys ever been into the deep end?"</p><p>"What a fucking dweebus! Where'd you find this little brat? He wants to go into the half-pike, yet doesn't know the name. You're not even at that level Wally." The guy hiked his thumb at his chest. "I could teach you how to do tricks on the half-pike, but dump that little kid."</p><p>"Did you just call me a little kid?" Dick felt his eye twitch.</p><p>The other two snickered, while one of Hunter's eyebrows shot up, acting as if what Dick said was highly amusing. "Yeah, you are."</p><p>"Hunter. Knock it off. This isn't…" Wally was met with that laugh which said Robin had disappeared, the one on a previous play date which had made his uncle pause, and get this look on his face as if disaster was going to strike. His eyes narrowed. "Oh no. Rob! Get back here!"</p><p>"When did he leave?" One of the other boy's piped up.</p><p>Hunter's eyes narrowed as Wally started over, unnoticed by the red-head. "Seriously. Is he wanting to get the adults mad at us and treat us like kids."</p><p>Dick was already at the half-pike, a few other older kids berating him and telling him to go away, which only egged him on as he put the board to the edge and practically dived like he'd seen the other kids do. The sensation of flying washed over him despite the yells, but soon he continued his momentum, doing a few stunts, including a quadruple backflip. It was almost as fun as swinging from the trapeze, or even the chandaleers in Wayne manor.</p><p>After a few minutes, he stopped, recognizing the fact the older kids took turns using the area. He arrived at the top, his smile fading upon looking at the frown upon Wally's face. "What?"</p><p>"You scared me. You told me you haven't skateboarded before."</p><p>"I haven't." Dick's eyes blinked. "Did I do something wrong."</p><p>"No, just…"</p><p>Hunter's hand shot out, grabbing the front of Dick's shirt, lifting him up. "Get lost, you little brat."</p><p>Wally glanced over at his friend, the worry changing quickly to anger. "Hey, th…"</p><p>"I said get lost!" The kid's fingers pressed against the helmet strap, making it unsnap, so he could then yank off the helmet and toss it to the side. " Little kids aren't allowed anywhere except that side of the park!"</p><p>Wally dove for the helmet, letting out an exasperated sigh. He moved at a normal walk, as it would otherwise be to tempting to reveal his abilities.</p><p>"Why?" It was a question Dick asked to much, but struggled in not asking. He saw Hunter pull back his fist, and knew what was coming. The fist made contact with his eye, hard, and shattered the left side of the sunglasses. He could feel himself getting a black eye, but also small cuts and scrapes around his eye. Something suddenly collided with both of their bodies, knocking them to the ground. Dick kept his eyes closed, knowing his robin blue eyes were something people could easily identity. One hand reached up to cover his eye.</p><p>"Get off me Wally! This little punk has it coming." This usually meant another punch was coming, and Dick tensed up.</p><p>Instead, he felt Wally move between him and the older kid, wrapping his arms carefully around the smaller boy and pulling him under him protectively. "No, no and more no! You don't do this!"</p><p>"Move!"</p><p>Dick wasn't sure what happened after that, as he couldn't see to the other side of Wally, but instead he heard the familiar voice of the Flash. "Hey! Get lost Hunter. You don't go picking on kids smaller than you." Flash sat him up. "Rob, I need to look at your eye."</p><p>The twelve-year-old sucked in a deep breath, and shock his head. His eyes were still clamped shut, and he could feel the broken frame under his fingers. There was an awkward silence, before he felt Barry scooping him up into his arms. The man started to walk at a quick pace, but not one that would give away his secret. Wally followed close behind. "Uncle Barry, is Rob going to be okay."</p><p>"Okay?" Flash's voice trembled. "The Batman's going to be livid." That was honestly never a good thing. Suddenly, the Flash was off, and the door opened and Robin felt himself placed onto the couch gently. "Kid. I really need to see your eye."</p><p>"Bathroom. Where's the bathroom." Robin took a deep breath, before attempting to stagger to his feet. Barry let out a sigh, leading the preteen over to the washroom. Robin stepped in, closing the door behind him, uncovering his left eye. He winced, upon seeing the bruising. He tried opening his eye with his fingers, only to find the eye already swollen shut. A shiver ran down his spine. "No. Not CPS again." He also needed to go home. The front door opened, just as he opened the bathroom door, slipping his fingers under the glasses frame to try and hide his left eye from everyone despite the fact it hurt.. "I really need to get back home."</p><p>"Barry, who is the kid?" A woman's voice made him freeze, his one good eye glued to the floor.</p><p>"Aunt Iris, this is Robin. He's the sidekick of Batman." Wally piped up.</p><p>"What happened!"</p><p>Dick froze, his eyes to the ground as the woman approached. Barry cleared his throat. "One of Wally's friends…"</p><p>"Ex-friend, thank you very much."</p><p>"One of Wally's ex-friends clobbered the kid."</p><p>"I'm fine. We'll come up with some kind of cover story. We always do." Dick swallowed. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, making him almost glance up at the woman. He could tell the hand was that of the female, as it wasn't the same as Wally's or Barry's hand.</p><p>"Sweetie. Are you covering your eye to keep your secret identity, or is it because you got hurt pretty bad?"</p><p>His eyes darted up, ignoring the pain, only for his entire body to stiffen up. It was the worst nightmare, ever. Iris, Wally's aunt, looked just like his mom. She had the same eye color, the same hair color, and her hair was worn in the same stle. His lip began to tremble, as flashes of his family's death flashed in front of his eyes, his mouth dropping to let out a highly embarrassing, "Mamma…"</p><p>The entire Flash family that was there found themselves stunned, but Dick felt hot tears begin to pour down his face on both sides. Seeing her reminded him of how little he felt at times, particularly when his family died. It didn't matter that his left eye hurt, the sudden shock hurt more, and he simply couldn't stop. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Iris got down closer to his own level.</p><p>"Listen, your secret identity is going to be safe. Start by closing both your eyes, and nod when you have them closed."</p><p>Robin did as he was told. She then gently pulled him into a hug, lifting up the eye glasses, but pulling his face in so it was now buried into her shoulder as he sobbed. She called for a moist cloth, and soon this was placed over his eyes, and his small hands placed over. The Flash lifted him up, and at that point returned him to the Batman.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Bruce carried him through the Zeta tech, yanking off his mask and tossing it to the side. Not seeing didn't mean the young sidekick couldn't hear the actions of the adult The fact lack of sound from the man made Dick shiver, something making him think he was in a ton of trouble. The man lowered him gently onto the examination table, before removing the cloth which covered Dick's eyes. Through his one good eye, he could see the stern look.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Dick winced as Batman didn't react. "Do you think the CPS is going to get involved again? I really didn't mean for this to happen."</p><p>The edge of Bruce's finger gently wiped away some of the tears still falling. "I don't think hanging out with the Kid Flash is a good idea."</p><p>"No!" Dick attempted to sit up, the tears starting up again. A hand pushed him back down. "Please! I'll be good!"</p><p>"Alfred and I need to look at your eye."</p><p>"I hate you! I'm going to go live with Uncle Clark!"</p><p>Bruce froze, still in his bat costume. "You say that a lot. You know he'd just send you home."</p><p>"Well, at least he'd get it! Uncle Barry does as well."</p><p>A gasp escaped his lips as Bruce grabbed onto his jaw, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Don't tell me you told Flash and the Kid Flash your identity."</p><p>"No. I let Mr. Allen know I know his, and he said he made it clear what he'd prefer I call him." Bruce was angry, and the tears came down. "Please?"</p><p>"Master Bruce, might I talk to Master Richard? I'll be the one taking a look at his eye, and seeing if we need to get him to an emergency room." Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "And you need some time to calm down." Bruce stared, but then left the room. One of Alfred's eyebrows shot up. "So, what happened Master Richard."</p><p>A smile broke across the young sidekicks face. "We went skateboarding. We don't have skating parks in Gotham. It's not safe enough. But, it was a lot of fun. Wally thought I needed lessons, but I went off the half-pike despite the fact the older kids said I couldn't." The smile faded. "That kind of led to one of the older kids punching me. I knew he didn't like me, but I didn't expect him… no. I did. Don't tell Bruce."</p><p>"Tell Master Bruce what."</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"My, isn't that a shiner. What do you want Bruce not to know?"</p><p>"That I knew that kid was trouble." Dick's hand went flat. "But I couldn't resist. Flying on that skateboard was amazing. I've felt that way as Robin, but not as a normal kid. Not since…"</p><p>Alfred continued to pry open his eye. "No blood inside, or from the ears and nose. We'll keep an eye on you tonight to make sure there is no concussion. I'll go and get some ice." Dick heard the small freezer they kept for ice packs open and close. "I'm surprised it isn't worse, with the fact this injury was enough for you to shed tears."</p><p>"She looks like mom."</p><p>Alfred stopped short, so Dick took the ice pack from him, placing it onto his eye, letting out a sigh of relief. The man placed a hand on his sholder. "Who, Master Richard?"</p><p>"Wally's Aunt Iris. She doesn't just look like mom, but she acted like her to. She…" Dick's non-blackened eye narrowed. "She had me close my eyes, so my identity wouldn't be revealed, took off the sunglasses, and then held me tight while Uncle Barry went and got the cloth. That's when he took me back to the secret base." The preteen pulled up his legs, folding them. "I miss that. I miss a lot of things. I've seen her on television, but it didn't click until I walked out that she looked like mom. I'm going to loose something good again."</p><p>"Perhaps not."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>They explained the eye away as some older kid getting rough. The purple started to fade to yellow, until only a slight tinge was left on his face. He wasn't allowed to do rounds for awhile, as it would draw attention to his face. He'd also taken off, and gotten into a lot of trouble. Then there was that awful, looming birthday coming up. A sigh escaped his lips, as he stared at the chalkboard up at the front, wishing class to end.</p><p>A few of the girls giggled about the potential of getting a party invitation to <em>his</em> party, but also getting to…</p><p>The bell rang before he could hear, and he mentally cursed the fact Gotham academy involved both junior high and high school grades, as even some of the seniors treated him like some kind of fantasy object simply because of his status as Bruce's heir. Worse yet, the kids he'd gone to the fifth grade with after Alfred tutoring him to catch up to his age level were now at the academy with him, having come in this year as seventh graders.</p><p>It was just better to mentally block out their gossip, particularly when he had a girlfriend whom he was unfortunately not allowed to see, but that Bruce didn't – he think – know about.</p><p>A shudder ran down his spine, realizing suddenly that some of these girls who were interested in hitting on him were actually seniors in high school, meaning they were six years older than him. The fact Gotham Academy had a high school and middle school division could be a pain at times. Most of the time he avoided the new seventh graders. It helped having skipped sixth grade, allowing him to be in the eighth grade at the school, but that he also took some higher level courses.</p><p>"Shouldn't Wayne have sent out invitations by now? I mean, he always does. I thought the party would be this weekened, due to the fact it is his birthday today."</p><p>"Maybe he's not happy that someone decided to try and beat up Dick Grayson."</p><p>"So not fair that the guys have to go and ruin a good thing. I mean, even if we didn't hook up with Wayne's ward…"</p><p>"Yeah. The potential for meeting other rich guys is high."</p><p>"Kill me now."</p><p>"I can do that for you, Circus Freak."</p><p>Dick felt his good eye twitch, his left still a little sore. One of the rules was to change the subject, but with this particular person it was best not to say anything at all, as they enjoyed using anything he said against him. Thus the next best option was to ignore the person. He attempted to turn, only for someone to reach out and wrap their arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Ignoring me Grayson."</p><p>"Hello James." Dick let out a deep breath, as the other kid poked him painfully in the ribs.</p><p>He felt hot breath on his cheek as the person whispered into his ear. "I hope you didn't tell anybody I gave you that shiner, because I know I didn't this time around."</p><p>Dick pushed the arm off, only for the other twelve-year-old to grab onto his shoulder painfully. Except now he was older, though he couldn't remember whether this kids birthday was before or after his. He knew the rule about fighting, yet also couldn't afford an incident with this particular person, as it would cause problems for Bruce and others. The grip loosened when the voice of an older female called out. "James! Dick."</p><p>Dick glanced up at Barbra, worrying his bottom lip as he looked up at the girl. "<em>Great. Rescued in the real world by Batgirl. I am such a wuss. Does Bruce even understand how these rules about not fighting make me look when she does this?</em>"</p><p>The other person's g~rip loosened, but his tone of voice changed. "Hi sis. You need something."</p><p>"Mom called letting me know you're supposed to come over to dad's place with me today, but to remind you. Before that…" Barbra took a deep breath. "What are your birthday plans this year?"</p><p>His eye twitched, his arms folding across his chest. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Dad's not heard anything from Bruce yet, so he's…"</p><p>"Dad told you not to call Mr. Wayne by his first name Barbra." James glanced away, rather annoyed.</p><p>"As if he ever lets me in on his plans." Dick chewed on the inside of his mouth, frustrated that Bruce kept deciding things for him. "Ah, he is still a little upset that I had a run-in with an older kid like I did. You know how he is."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe that's it." Barbra though didn't look like she believed him one bit.</p><p>It was time to head home, only to hear. "Let's suit up."</p><p>Arriving home after that day at school, and not telling Bruce about the problem honestly hurt, yet he didn't want the commissioner and Bruce to stop being friends. "<em>Sure. Barbra and James may be annoying, but the commiss is nice. Don't get how they can be related.</em>"</p><p>Reluctantly, he headed down in the cave, putting on his mask for the first time since he'd gotten punched in the face. "So, you know how I was against the birthday party?"</p><p>Bruce startled. "Could we not discuss this?"</p><p>"People are talking, and the commissoner's worried. So, I guess for public appearances, it's okay. This doesn't mean I'll enjoy the party."</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay wih having a party. Alfred's not yet sent out the invitations for this weekened. I wasn't sure if you'd take off on everyone, but…" Batman opened up Robin's gloved hand, and placed a piece of paper into his hand. "I think this might make up for it."</p><p>"I doubt it." Robin rolled the paper up and into one of his small canisters rather than looking at what it was in the dim light, watching as his mentor remained emotionless. He'd save whatever it was for later.</p><p>"I think it will." Batman fiddled with the computer, opening up the Zeta tube. "Go on through."</p><p>Dick reluctantly went, surprised when he saw the Flash's hideout, this time with a couple of skateboards on the wall, as well as helments. He opened his mouth to say something as the device shut down, realizing suddenly that Batman wasn't with him. Before he could, he found himself scooped up onto someone's shoulders, with Flash saying, "Upsidaisy."</p><p>The air left his lungs at the sudden ride.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Wally stared up at the sign, trying to figure out exactly what the point of the bright letters were. In truth, he knew the point of the metallic letters were to celebrate someone's birthday, as was the dinner and cake, but he also suspected there was icecream in the fridge. Not knowing, was frustrating. "So, whose birthday is it?"</p><p>"Just wait. It's a surprise party."</p><p>"Yeah, but I think the bigger surprise is, who is the party for?" Kid Flash darted to the other side of his aunt, who seemed quite happy keeping said secret. In truth, she was a reporter who <em>loved</em> keeping secrets, but was good at it. All of the speedster family was there except for his uncle. "I know it isn't Uncle Barry's birthday."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"And if it's a surprise party, it's no one in this room."</p><p>"Hold on. Barry's coming back. Be ready to yell surprise."</p><p>"But…" Wally shrugged his shoulders. Even though he didn't know, he liked yelling surprise. He planned on being the loudest as his uncle blew through the door. "Sur…" Everyone else finished as Barry came to a stop, a small figure purched on his shoulders. He held up his hands as Robin let out a laugh, that quirky smile of his beaming down from his perch. "Sorry, I'm honestly as surprised as you are, maybe even more?"</p><p>The youngest speedster found himself nearly knocked to the ground as Robin lept from his uncle's shoulders with ease, and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. The fifteen-year-old's mouth twisted up, not at all sure how he felt at being hugged by a twelve-year-old. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought Batman would never, ever let me come back to see you guys."</p><p>"I'm glad to see you too." Wally patted his friend's back. While the hug was odd, Robin was Robin.</p><p>Robin finally let go, letting himself drop to the ground. He was laughing, and wiping away a tear of joy. "This is really close to what I wanted for my birthday, minus the sleepover and that other thing."</p><p>"Well, minus the sleepover, but didn't you read that paper that Batman gave you? New addition to a particular contigiency plan he said. Something about Alfred and Superman's parents, and needing another back up."</p><p>Wally found himself confused, but watched as Robin removed a paper from one of his canisters, and then laughed. His hand reached up to remove his mask, meaning… "Hold it! Batman's crazy about you giving away your secret identity!"</p><p>His hands stopped Robin, only for Robin to hold up the paper which said, "<em>one time use coupon allowing Robin to remove his mask in front of everyone</em>".</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>"My birthday present. I get to let you know my secret identity like I wanted, but I wasn't expecting he would allow me to let your entire family know." Robin seemed very happy as he removed the mask. There was still a slight brusing around his left eye, and his eyes were clamped shut. He then opened his eyes. They were a very distinct shade of blue, which twinkled with mirth to match the smile plastered on his face."</p><p>"Cool." Wally smiled, but then frowned. "Wait. Who are you?"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"Wait. Who are you?"</p><p>Dick's eyes blinked, his lips pushing together in amusement at Wally's obliviousness. He watched Wally's aunt chuckle, before heading over to help with the dinner. He stood there, watching out of the corner of his eye as Flash fetched a duffle bag. "He made sure to send over some civies before hand Dick."</p><p>"Um…" Wally's eyes blinked. "Uncle Barry, you're not supposed to say that word you know."</p><p>The thirteen-year-old started to laugh even more, before he began wiping a few tears away. "No. That is my name. It's short for Richard. My full name is Richard John Grayson."</p><p>"Okay." Wally was obviously still thinking as Dick felt himself led over to the table by the woman he assumed to be Wally's mom. The older teen leaned into his arms. "I don't get it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why is keeping his eyes hidden so important? I mean, I don't recognize him."</p><p>Dick watched as someone put food onto his plate. "You really don't recognize me, or my name?"</p><p>"Uh, no. Are you some kind of famous model or actor or something? I mean, I can see the girls going ga-ga for those eyes of yours."</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"And who's Alfred?" Kid Flash picked up a roll to butter it.</p><p>"He's Bruce Wayne's buttler."</p><p>The knife dropped, and Dick thought his best friend finally got it as he pointed his finger. "Wait. Why do you have a butler."</p><p>Everyone burst out into laughter, and having a birthday party in Gotham didn't seem that bad after all. Dick pushed his head together. "You know, Wayne tech?"</p><p>"Eh… they don't produce video games, so I don't know the company."</p><p>"Fine." Dick started to butter his own roll. "Bruce Wayne is my legal guardian, but also Gotham's playboy billionaire."</p><p>"So…" Wally chewed with his mouth open. "You could have been friends with anybody, but you could have picked me?"</p><p>"I thought it was the other way around." Dick didn't chew with his mouth open, but found Wally's behavior amusing.</p><p>"Nuh-uh. You're a pretty amazing kid, figuring out how to do that. Hunter was so jealous. Which, by the way, we should avoid the skatepark for awhile, and him if we can. I don't get why anyone would treat you like a freak."</p><p>He found himself freezing. "Because I am one?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh."</p><p>"I'm a circus freak."</p><p>"Don't talk about yourself like that." The adults were starting to tense up.</p><p>"No. I was born at a circus, so circus freak."</p><p>"That's cool, the circus bit, but <em>not</em> calling yourself a freak. And Happy Birthday Rob."</p><p>"My name's Dick."</p><p>"I'm not calling you that!"</p><p>It was the best birthday ever, and Dick didn't think things could get better. However, Wally went to help clean up after Flash took the plates away, grumbling as he did so. Iris leaned over. "Sorry about the other day. I look a lot like her."</p><p>He froze, not liking the turn, stammering out, "Yes."</p><p>"Bruce, Barry and I've been talking, and if Alfred and Superman's parents aren't able to take you in if something happens to him, would you like to come and stay with Barry and me? They are getting old, so they may not be around. I know that's what they're planning, but I think you should have some say."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that."</p><p>"Okay. You're free to visit any time you want as well. You're a very neat, and very special kid Richard, don't you forget that. I'll bring my nephew with me next time I visit Gotham on the weekends as well."</p><p>"This weekend?"</p><p>"Sorry, but no promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I am Batman Quoth the Raven - Robin, Raven, Batgirl, Batman, Alfred, Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: I am Batman Quoth the Raven<br/>Genre: Friendship, Humor<br/>Characters: Robin, Raven, Batgirl, Batman, Alfred, Superman<br/>Summary: Raven and Robin attempt to mess with the minds of bats, both that is. Batman is unaware of Teen Titans as well as Raven. Only, things don't stay simple.<br/>Note: I took a step back in time on this one with an idea which popped into my head. Story borrows a bit from the Gotham continuum as well. Again, Barbra is older than Dick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne was nervous.</p><p>He wasn't nervous about the planned events for himself and Alfred that night, as he was honestly used to the fancy events by now, although he still didn't like giving speaches. No, he was far more worried that on a night when he and Alfred were both gone, and Barbara Gordon was there left in charge of two twelve-year-old kids that something would go wrong. More particularly, he was worried about this kid Ray.</p><p>"Are you sure that you've vetted Ray through the necessary security checks, Alfred?" Bruce let out a sigh.</p><p>"I told you, Master Bruce, that I already handled the matter. Ray is not some child some villain is sneaking in to infiltrate Wayne manor to kidnap Master Richard. They really are good friends, but most definitely like your friendship with Selena Kyle, if that's what you're worried about. They've already had quite a few playdates which you yourself have sanctioned."</p><p>Bruce still couldn't be nearvous, and yet Dick had come and asked finally for a sleepover. He'd actually expected the person to be invited over by the twelve-year-old to be James Gordon, the commissioner's son, and yet that had never happened. "<em>So, since you're out, and Barbara is staying the night, can I invite a friend.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why not?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Cool. I'll let Ray know.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Ray? Whose Ray?</em>"</p><p>Bruce took a deep breath, knowing full well that Ray would be arriving any moment now.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Robin placed a finger to his lips, bringing the one person among the Titans who knew his identity other than Cyborg through the Zeta contraption.</p><p>A voice popped into his head. "<em>You don't have to tell me to be quiet. We've got a telepathic link set up. Starfire's still glum she's not going, as is Beast Boy.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, well, they don't look like normal kids. You do. Cyborg reminded them of that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I think they're perhaps a little more miffed with the fact I know your secret identity</em>."</p><p>"<em>Maybe.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Or Starfire wants to kiss you again.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Seriously! Raven!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Ray or Rachel in front of your foster dad, remember?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, fine." Robin led Raven over to the tubes, and they shot up. He opened the secret entrance, peeking out into his room. "<em>Coast is clear.</em>"</p><p>Raven shoved by him, looking around his room. "<em>I love the poster, though it does have a sad ambiance to it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thanks. It's one of the few things I have left of them.</em>" That was how Raven came to know his identity, by trying to help fix the hurt that stirred in his dreams. "<em>Did you bring pajamas?</em>"</p><p>"…"</p><p>Robin blinked. "You didn't?"</p><p>A smile spread across his face as Raven glared. "<em>I don't like that look on your face Dick Grayson. What are you up to?</em>"</p><p>"I like wearing these." Robin pulled out a set of Superman pajamas.</p><p>Raven tilted her head. "<em>Aren't we a bit old?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, but me wearing Superman pajamas in front of the Batman? I get the same reaction every single time.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh. Do you have any plans for myself?</em>" Raven got the idea.</p><p>Robin pulled out another item.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>There were only so many times he could straighten his tie. "I'd better ask Dick when Ray is going to get here."</p><p>He left his room, and started down the hall, only to stop short upon seeing Dick waiting outside of the bathroom. His twelve-year-old ward was already dressed in his Superman pajamas, the set that Dick wore simply to get a rise out of his mentor. Even if Bruce didn't react, there was still a reaction. This time though, it had to do with the fact it was only five-o-clock in the afternoon on a Friday night when Dick had a much later bedtime than earlier in the week. "Dick, are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"Hmm?" His ward looked up that mischievious grin on his face meaning he was up to something. "Yeah."</p><p>"So, when's Ray going to get here so I can meet him?"</p><p>As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened, and out stepped another twelve-year-old in Batman pajamas accompanied by a Batman cowl. The child turned on their heals, glaring at Bruce, before lifting up the cowl in a very Batman like manner. In the deepest voice a twelve-year-old could muster, Ray said, "I'm the Batman!"</p><p>"Um…" He turned to look at his ward. "What's going on. And when did Ray get here Dick?"</p><p>"I'm not Dick. I'm Superman. Can't you tell?"</p><p>The Ray child was already moving in a slow, sauntering walk past him, keeping up the cowl and serious glare. Bruce bent over, to look into the vivid blue eyes of his ward who looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "Fine, Superman. What's going on here? Bruce Wayne wants a straight answer, chum."</p><p>"We're playing. Like normal twelve-year-old kids do."</p><p>The back of Bruce's hand reached out to touch Dick's forehead, testing to see if the boy was warm. "Well, you don't have a fever."</p><p>"Well, why would I?"</p><p>"How about you and Ray go and watch a movie until Barbara gets here, then you two can play Batman and Superman all you want? But no playing real vigilantes tonight? I've already told her that."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Dick followed after Ray then, making him wonder if some villain was mind controlling his ward. Alfred, however, pulled himself out of his stupor.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Your mentor thinks you are going insane.</em>" Raven sat on the couch next to Robin in the library, waiting for their <em>babysitter</em> to show up.</p><p>"<em>His reaction was awesome. The real target though is Batgirl. I hate the fact I still get babysat, but I love driving her nuts!</em>" Robin let out a laugh, just as Alfred pass by the door.</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. "Master Bruce and I are leaving now, Master Richard."</p><p>"Bye-bye!" Dick waved at the man. "<em>I'm surprised you're actually going along with this.</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's getting you to smile. I prefer it when you're smiling rather than all gloomy. Plus, antagonizing someone other than Beast Boy and Starfire is actually fun.</em>"</p><p>"Are you sure that you can handle this Barbara?"</p><p>"No prob Br… Mr. Wayne. Dick's got a normal friend here tonight, so what could happen?"</p><p>"<em>Normal. She thinks I'm normal?</em>"</p><p>"<em>What's even funnier is that Bruce thinks your normal.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Apparently he also thinks I'm male.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Honestly, I don't know why he would think that.</em>" Another snicker left his mouth as Barbara came into the room, but he managed to stifle it in time as she came and sat down between him and Raven.</p><p>"So, what are you guys… watching." The older girl's eyes blinked, taking in what she saw. "Um, Dick…"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"<em>Remember. You're supposed to tell her I like the Barbie movies even though I don't.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Even funnier's the fact Starfire lent you them thinking they'd be awesome for the slumber party when they're only good for a diversional tactic.</em>"</p><p>"Could we possible watch something, I don't know… a little more grownup?" Barbara was trying to be polite. She worried her lip a bit, noticing how Dick has dressed already in his Superman pajamas and his friend as Batman.</p><p>"Ray likes the movies. Ray would be very upset if we don't finish."</p><p>"Wonderful…" Barbara slid back, crossing her arms. She didn't notice two twelve-year-olds slip away from either side of her.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"Dick invited his friend Ray over for a slumber party, so you'll actually be watching two kids tonight. Is that alright with you?"</p><p>"He didn't invite James?" Barbara shook her head, knowing full well that Dick was the same as her obnoxious little brother. Of course, Dick could also be a handful despite the fact he could very well take care of himself, something he contstantly insisted upon. That, and that he wasn't a little kid. She could barely keep up with him even with her gymnastics training, which proved another irritation. "This friend isn't, like…"</p><p>"Nobody can be like Dick."</p><p>"True."</p><p>Thus she arrived expecting to find a normal babysitting job at the Wayne manner for once. Bruce seemed a little nervous as if he wasn't sure that things would go well, but she shrugged it off. Until she walked into the room, plopping down between the two preteens who were glued to the television. She should have known something was wrong, due to the fact Dick was actually <em>acting </em>like a kid, but she brushed it off as Dick simply being nice to his friend Ray.</p><p>That's the only explanation as to why Dick and Ray were already in their superhero pajamas but also watching a Barbie movie.</p><p>Dick, after all, constantly reminded her that he was very mature for his twelve-year-old self and that she shouldn't treat him as if he were some dumb little kid. He reminded her of this many times, mostly as Robin. That snarky mouth of his occurred far less at school than it did elsewhere, yet he kept trying to play himself off as a cool, suave twelve-year-old. Sometimes she worried Bruce Wayne was a negative influence on the boy. She sat down, her confusion remaining as she sat between the two preteens, not noticing when they left.</p><p>Suddenly, her head turned to see how Dick was reacting to Ray's favorite movie, only to see he was gone. Letting out a deep breath, she turned to look the other way to see that Ray was gone as well. She tapped her fingers, deciding whether she should go after the two when her cellphone rang. She took a deep breath, answering the phone. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Hi, babs. It's Julia. Wondering how babysitting Dick Grayson is going this time. I know you said it would be normal this time, what with you watching his friend as well…</em>" Her friend from school chuckled. "<em>Is that a Barbie movie playing in the background?</em>"</p><p>"Apparently this is his friends Ray favorite movie." Barbara turned to look out the door at the railing which was over the entrance to Wayne manor. Her eyes blinked, as she thought she imagined a mini superman doing back flips across the railing, only for the image to be gone the next second.</p><p>"<em>Sure it is. I think the kid's playing games with you like he always does.</em>"</p><p>"Come on. Ray is…" Barbara blinked, watching a twelve-year-old walking across the railing in Batman pajamas with little to no effort.</p><p>Her eyes blinked, as Ray turned to her, speaking in a fake deep voice. "I'm the Batman."</p><p>Her mouth opened, watching Ray disappear, walking very stiffly while holding the cape over the mouth. "Okay. You're right. He's up to something. I've got to go."</p><p>Getting out of the room, neither one of the culprits were near, the Barbie movie still playing in the upstairs library.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Raven felt the corner of her mouth twist up slightly into a smirk as she let the water swirl around in the water balloon. "<em>So, the water is turning green with just a few drops of food coloring into the balloon before we filled it? Are you sure we need only two.</em>"</p><p>Robin finished he, tying it off. "<em>And give Babs actual ammo to use against us? She actually would, so I went ahead and hid the other waterballoons in a spot she won't think to look.</em>" He hopped off the stool as Raven continued to sit on the counter, the cowl still down on her pajamas. "<em>Time to move into position.</em>"</p><p>The Boy Wonder went to the other side of the door, while Raven lurked behind one of the counters, her waterballoon ready to throw. The door opened, and Barbara stepped through. "Hey…"</p><p>"It's Poison Ivy!"</p><p>The waterballoons went flying hitting Barbara in the chest as both thirteen-year-olds took off through the door. Her eyes stared at the other side of the kitchen as she heard Dick's characteristic laugh.</p><p>~B~</p><p>Barbara tried to make sense of what happened, starring as green colored water soaked into her white blouse. The red-haired vigilate's mouth pushed together as the laughter echoed through the halls until she got to the main entrance. She tugged on her shirt, pushing her lips together. Her eye twitched. "Dick Grayson! You get the hell back here, you little fiend!"</p><p>She turned, to see both Dick and his friend Ray were gone. She took a deep breath, wondering exactly what the two twelve-year-olds were up to. She walked through the halls, attempting to use her detective skills to quess where two twelve-year-olds would end up going. Suddenly, something which reminded her of a spitwad hit her in the forehead. Frowning, she reached up, only to realize that said object was a green pea. Narrowing her eys, and her focus, she saw Ray standing there in the direction the pea came from. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm the Batman," Ray said in a deep voice.</p><p>"That doesn't explain what you're…" Barbara stopped, catching sight of something blue and red down in the foyer doing back flips. "Grayson!" She walked down the stairs, thinking that going after that particular twelve-year-old would make the problem end sooner. "Seriously…"</p><p>A pea suddenly hit Dick, and he stuck out his toungue, rolling back his eyes and comically. "I'm dead."</p><p>The fifteen-year-old took a deep breath. "Grayson…"</p><p>The twelve-year-old held a finger to his mouth. "Sush. I'm Superman. I've gone rouge."</p><p>"What…"</p><p>"You know, Ray's Batman, and I'm…" Another pea hit Dick in the forhead, his eyes suddenly going crosseyed.</p><p>"Are you seriously telling me…" Barbara's phone went off, and she reached into her pocket to pull out her cellphone. She flipped it open, taking a deep breath at the bat signal notice. "Okay. Behave."</p><p>"Wait." Dick sat up. "You can't…"</p><p>"<em>No.</em> You can't. Bruce said <em>you</em> weren't to go out doing <em>that</em> while you have a friend over. He never said anything about me going out, and with him out of Gothom for the night, somebody has to go."</p><p>"I'm quite sure he meant <em>both</em> of us." The twelve-year-old folded his arms. "And you're supposed to be babysitting me.</p><p>"You're the one whose always complaining that you're to old for a babysitter. What's the difference this time, <em>chum</em>?" Barbara poked him in the forehead as he attempted to sit up, amused at the annoyance spreading across his face.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Wait. She's supposed to be a babysistter?</em>" Raven further quipped. "<em>Doesn't seem very mature to me.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well, this is only the first time she's babysat after finding out who Batman and Robin.</em>" Robin rubbed the back of his head. "<em>Technically, she is correct that Batman's not in town to deal with the problem.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I hear a but coming on.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Batman doesn't leave without some kind of contigiency plan. What said contigiency plan is, I don't know.</em>" Robin took a deep breath. "<em>She should know she's not it, but that this is likely not going to end well. Who am I kidding? This is Barbara we're talking about."</em></p><p>"<em>Should we follow.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes. Bet she's going to take the Batmobile despite the fact Batman's told her not to. She can't wait to get her drivers license.</em>" <em>it</em></p><p>"<em>Lovely.</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>She blamed the darkness of the cave for why she didn't notice at first, but the fact <em>it</em> was there likely before didn't help. <em>It</em> is both a babysitter and crime fighters worst nightmare all tied into a neat little bundle. "<em>Perhaps I hadn't really thought this through, as I am supposed to be responsible, but surely Dick got the fact someone needs to come out here to do something. Then again, he's apparently missing an even bigger issue that I was under the impression he knew about. Bruce is going to kill both of us.</em>"</p><p>She'd found herself drawn to the backseat when Dick decided to voice a complaint as the Batmobile went over a bumb. "Your driving sucks. It's a good thing you're here already."</p><p>Barbara blinked, twisting around in the seat to find Dick dressed as Robin, his arms crossed. She worried her lip, seeing that someone else was in the vehicle. "Why is Ray here?"</p><p>"Let me think. You're supposed to be the babysitter, and not leave us alone? We're just going where you're going."</p><p>"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You and I will have a word about revealing your secret identity when I get back young man." Barbara hopped out, fiddling with the controls, miffed that Robin could be so reckless. Of course, arguably she wans't much better. She heard a muffled complaint. "Uh, uh. I may not have done the responsible thing by going to take care of this, but I am now. You're locked in the car until I get back."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she headed to the site, noticing that the perpertraitor of this particular crime was Harley Quinn. She bit down on her lip, wondering if she should engage, or contact the Batman. The female was down below, prancing about like some dimwitted broad who was overly infatuated with a guy, something she herself swore she would never do. "Mr. Jay is going to like this birthday surprise! And it isn't even his birthday yet! Isn't that right boys?"</p><p>"<em>Joker's not here, so that means it must be okay to engage, right?</em>" Taking a deep breath, she dove in. The next few minutes were a blurr, but she found herself on the ground, looking up at the harlequin female. "<em>Great.</em>"</p><p>"Well, Mr. Jay is certainly going to be surprised, isn't he?" The woman let out a squel. "Happy unbirthday Mr. Jay! I can't wait to giftwrap it for you!" A loud thunk was heard, and Harley and her two goons were knocked out. Sitting up, she heard Harley giggle. "Look Mr. Jay! The Batman's shrunk! Or has Robin grown up?"</p><p>Barbara looked at the female as she passed out, before glancing up at the rafters to see Batman or more of Ray. She felt like gagging, but instead cuffed the three, before taking off. She arrived at the car, noticing Dick fiddling with the controls. "I thought I told you two to stay in the car."</p><p>She hopped into the driver's seat, pushing Dick over. The twelve-year-old gave her an exasperated look. "If we hadn't stepped in, you'd have gotten killed."</p><p>"I can handle myself."</p><p>Dick snorted. "Um, sure. Just last month you were still just a fangirl."</p><p>"And you're twelve." Barbara pointed to the back. "A twelve-year-old who revealed his identity despite being expressly forbidden to do so!"</p><p>"Yes, well, perhaps if you don't want me mentioning this to Bruce, you won't mention that?" Dick buckled in. "By the way, you might want to…" The car took off suddenly, knocking Barbara over onto her charge. "… buckle in. I set the Batmobile to autopilot us home."</p><p>"You little!" Barbara sat up, buckling in. "Don't change the subject! You're blackmailing me!"</p><p>"Well, it's not as if he won't find out, or did you think he wouldn't have some…" The preteen sighed. "Wait. You don't know about his contigiency plans."</p><p>"Yeah, well, if he's going to find out, it doesn't matter if I tell him about Ray, does it? You told Ray when you're not supposed to."</p><p>"I didn't <em>tell</em> her. She found out with her ability, which in turn is what saved you tonight."</p><p>"Her… wait. Ray, is a she?" Barbara felt the anger rise to the tips of her ears, before reaching out to grab onto Dick's cheeks to pull. "You're having a sleepover with a girl? You're as bad as Bruce Wayne!"</p><p>"It's not what you think." The preteen opened his mouth. " I mean… wait…" Dick turned to look at Ray, pausing briefly. "Oh, great."</p><p>"What's this oh great?" Barbara snapped.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"<em>We're being followed.</em>"</p><p>Things had gone way to easy, what with being able to hack the computer, and Raven being able to take out Harley like she was. "<em>Who?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Superman. I saw him when I astro projected.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Figures.</em>"</p><p>Robin got out of the car, grapping his Superman cape from the back of the car, only to receive a thump on the head. "You changed in front of a girl."</p><p>"<em>Seriously. I'm wearing my pajamas underneath.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Superman's going to like that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Actually, he finds the attempt to annoy Bruce amusing, but likely not tonight.</em>" With a deep breath, he stepped out of the car, just as Superman flew in. Barbara froze, as the man of steel floated there, trying to put on his sternest face ever, which honestly wasn't that hard.</p><p>"What…"</p><p>"What is right. I was under the impression you two… make that three, weren't supposed to do any vigilante work."</p><p>"She's the one who left." Dick pointed at her. He let out a huff. "She's still not properly trained."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Well, you aren't."</p><p>"You are a little brat."</p><p>"You're a very big Bat Brat."</p><p>"Grayson!"</p><p>Dick's mouth snapped shut and Superman landed. He swallowed, fiddling with his computer to erase any trace of the batmobile leaving the premises. "Sorry."</p><p>"I told…" Superman glared at Ray, who was really a girl. "I told someone I would keep an eye on things, and if things got out of hand to contact him so he could get the Batwing to bring him back to Gotham. How is he not going to find out about this?"</p><p>"Well, for starters I've already erased the log on the Batcomputer, and changed the milage on the Batmobile so it's not noticible."</p><p>"You…"</p><p>"He doesn't realize I'm able to hack the Batcomputer yet."</p><p>"What!" Barbara felt her voice tighten. "Are you…"</p><p>"What about your friend here knowing your secret identity? You weren't supposed to tell anybody."</p><p>"I didn't tell her."</p><p>Superman's eyes blinked. "Wait. Her? Upstairs, now."</p><p>All three sighed.</p><p>"<em>We're in big trouble, aren't we.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You said that Raven.</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>When they got upstairs, the Barbie movie was now on the menu screen, and Dick had removed his Robin costume. One of Superman's eyebrows shot up noting both the menu screen and the pajamas. "I'm not going to ask. Except I have to. What's gotten into you?"</p><p>"Rachel's one of the kids I have playdates with."</p><p>Superman cleared his voice.</p><p>"We have sleepovers? He knows about it. Both Bats and Alfred."</p><p>"And? Why did you tell <em>her</em> your identity? Surely you don't reveal this during your sleepovers, or did someone remove your mask during one of these sleepovers with the sidekicks?"</p><p>"It's…"</p><p>"<em>It's personal.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know, but I don't know how else to explain it. I mean, you read my mind, but this is something I'm supposed to be on guard about, yet also supposed to have made clear to you is really a no-go.</em>"</p><p>"<em>It was an emergency.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know, but…</em>"</p><p>"Grayson?"</p><p>"He said he didn't tell her, but that's an obvious lie."</p><p>Superman frowned. "Or is it."</p><p>Robin and Raven flinched.</p><p>"We'll talk about this more when Bruce gets back in the morning." The man folded his arms.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Bruce leaned into the back seat of the limo, his eyes closing. The window separating him from Alfred rolled down, the billionaire's eyes opened up. "Well, that meeting went well. Wayne corporations gained a new project. Still, wish they hadn't insisted in meeting in New York rather than Gothom."</p><p>"That's good, considering Clark Kent wishes for you to call him."</p><p>One of his eyebrows shot up. "You didn't tell me there was an emergency?"</p><p>"Not the type of emergency which would mean Bruce Wayne would need to excuse himself from an important meeting."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Bruce dialed the phone number of the Metropolis reporter. "Clark. Nothing happened, yet you felt the need to call?"</p><p>"<em>Something happened in Gothom, but the kids handled the situation despite the fact they weren't supposed to.</em>"</p><p>"Fine. I'm coming home."</p><p>"<em>You don't have to. I have things under control.</em>" There came a pause. "<em>Plus, I pretty much implied their lecture would occur in the morning. You should also know that Ray's not a normal kid.</em>"</p><p>"Thank you. I need to go." Bruce took a deep breath. "Alfred."</p><p>"Yes, Master Bruce."</p><p>"You told me you did a background check on this Ray kid."</p><p>"I also told you that this was similar to your relationship with a child with Selena Kyle, yet different. Different in the fact I don't have any reservations regarding Ray due to my conversations with Master Dick. You're the detective. Surely you deduced from that what I meant."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the night was uneventful. Uneventful, except for the fact Barbara almost tortured them with more of Starfire's Barbie movies, but thankfully Superman put his foot down. She seemed a tad afraid she would send her home in disgrace. Added disgrace if one took into consideration the limits of her own abilities. Dick was all to aware of his own, but the trouble it caused when he forgot, so he couldn't say this was exclusively a Batgirl only move. Boredome soon led to falling asleep on the couch.</p><p>"Dick."</p><p>Bruce's voice drew the twelve-year-old out of his stuper, before looking up at the man. "Hi."</p><p>"What shall we discuss first?"</p><p>Barbara's eyes blinked open before stretching. She'd made sure to stay between the two as she didn't think she could trust the flirtatious billionaire heir with being near Raven. Dick did not appreciate the implications. Raven, on the other hand, piped up, stuck in the Batman pajamas. "I'm awake already. I've been meditating."</p><p>"How about we discuss the fact Ray is actually a girl, and you let Dick have a sleepover with a girl?"</p><p>"How about we accept the fact what you're implying is completely gross." Dick piped up, making Bruce think for a brief second that his ward hadn't yet taken an intrest in romantic relationships. "She's family."</p><p>"Yes. Family." Ray piped up.</p><p>"How about we discuss last nights news broadcast regarding the capture of Harley Quinn?" Bruce piped up.</p><p>Barbara sighed. "I'll admit that one is my fault. I was stupid, and thought Boy Wonder and his friend would actually stay put, but that someone had to do something since you were away. I didn't know you'd asked Superman to further babysit."</p><p>"You shouldn't leave your charges alone." Dick piped up, only to wince as she reached out to mess up his hair. He reached up, irritated at that move. "Hey!"</p><p>"How about we talk about the fact Rachel has abilities but also knows your secret identity."</p><p>Bruce cleared his throat. "Barbara, could you go and see Alfred to get paid. I want to talk to Dick and Rachel alone."</p><p>"What about Superman?"</p><p>"He can stay, though I can't say I'm necessarily interested in his imput regarding my ward." The billionaire took a deep breath. "Dick, what were you thinking? I've told you not to reveal your identity."</p><p>"He didn't." Superman piped up, making Bruce glare at the alien. "It's what you refer to as cheating."</p><p>"What…" From the sound of his voice, he wasn't at all pleased. "I was under the impression from Alfred…"</p><p>"<em>It's personal. He should back off.</em>" The words played around in Dick's head.</p><p>"He knows. He knows that Ray knows my identity. He also knows why." Dick's voice strained. "I asked him not to tell you because I knew you'd be upset. And yeah, you are."</p><p>"Yes, I am upset. I can tell you I'm not upset about how she found out, as I can't be sure if that is something I should be upset. I'm upset you've not said anything, and yes, you owe me an explanation why."</p><p>The twelve-year-old slid down. "I didn't want you to know I was having nightmares again. You know. About their deaths. I expessually didn't want you to know that they occurred while I was sleeping over after having a playdate."</p><p>"You mean the playdates with the sidekicks at the secret location you don't want me to know about?"</p><p>Raven turned to look at him, frowning. "<em>Adults who refuse to talk about secret bases orbiting our galaxy are ones to talk.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Shush. He knows I know, but not that you do.</em>" Robin took a deep breath. "Yes. That place. The hangout place. You have your own."</p><p>"So, you're not grounded for not telling me, but you are grounded for going out after I told you not to?" Bruce took a deep breath. "As for you Ray, who are you a sidekick for?" Ray blinked, turning to look at him. She then pointed at Robin. The man pushed his lips together. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>Raven glanced away. "Not everyone gets to have someone concerned about their welfare, but thank you anyways."</p><p>Bruce sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any more answers, but his suspicions were obviously perked. "I think it's time for you to go home. We'll discuss the possibility of other slumber parties later. Dick, room as soon as you see your guest off.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"What is this playdate thing?"</p><p>"Sidekick playdate that Robin set up."</p><p>"I wasn't aware of Aqualad and Speedy going on any playdates." Superman folded his arms. "You aren't the least interested? I mean, I don't know of any other sidekicks."</p><p>"I know that one of the kids isn't. It's his father's place that they hang out, so in reality, the base really isn't that secret. And before you ask, there are things that prevent his son from interacting normally with other kids. Chances are none of them are sidekicks, but kids who don't have a place to go. That much I'd figured, but I honestly wish that Dick had come clean on who he was inviting over."</p><p>"Because she was a girl."</p><p>"I wasn't exactly innocent of the whole having a sleepover with girls at his age thing, but that doesn't mean I approve either."</p><p>"Perhaps that's why he kept it secret?"</p><p>"Perhaps. Or perhaps there's something else he's keeping a secret. I want to believe he'd ask for help if he needed it."</p><p>"And they say I'm the trusting one."</p><p>Bruce glanced at the table, one eyebrow shooting up at the sight of the Barbie DVDs. For some reason, he didn't picture either Rachel or Dick to be in that.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"<em>That was fun. To a point.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I'm hoping the adults don't get involved.</em>" Dick paused. "<em>Wait, I thought that, didn't I? I sent that to you via thought.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I get your point. I think we all know the whole Teen Titans can't remain secret forever.</em>" Ray blinked. "<em>Wait. I forgot Starfire's DVDs.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I didn't. I figure if they're here for a week or so, maybe she won't be bothering Beast Boy and Cyborg with them.</em>" Dick sighed, speaking out loud. "And me. They bother me as well."</p><p>"<em>Well, she thinks that's what girls do here on Earth.</em>"</p><p>"Much younger girls."</p><p>
  <em>Note – The Barbie movies actually aren't that bad, at least the couple I've seen. They're not my favorite thing in the world. I'm not sure someone Starfire's age would be interested in Barbies anymore, but I do know some middle school aged girls are.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plastic Role Model - Beast Boy, Plasticman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Plastic Role Model<br/>Genre: Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense<br/>Characters: Beast Boy, Plasticman<br/>Summary: Beast Boy does not like his chosen mentor.<br/>Notes: This one-shot ties into the one-shot "What Adults Do"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snacks scattered around Beast Boy as he sat by Starfire, his mouth pushing together. Cheese from the cheesy snacks stained his lips, his legs swinging back and forth as he sat there. His eyes narrowed, boredom setting in as he cradled his broken arm close to his body. His fingers wiggled, his mouth twisting into a frown. Raven, on the other hand, was called in sooner. Finally, a long time after An adult came out to talk to him, and after a few seconds, he recognized the man as Aquaman.</p><p>"So, we are placing you both in the care of your own mentors."</p><p>Beast Boy's eyes widened, his mouth breaking out into a grin. "Does this mean we get to finally be sidekicks?"</p><p>"Do we? Do we?" Starfire floated up, her hands clutching her knees in her excitement.</p><p>"Not exactly." Aquaman let out a deep breath. "It means you'll have a home."</p><p>The green furred preteen's mouth formed into a pout, his small arms crossing. "Oh."</p><p>"Who are our mentors going to be?" Starfire's eyes twinkled with joy, her mouth twisting into a big smile.</p><p>"Come into the conference room." The two followed after the man and slid into the hard chairs surrounding the oval table. Starfire started to spin in her chair, squealing in delight as she did so. Beast Boy, however, didn't have much energy, having spent most in the recuperation process and the delight of raiding the snack machines. He wiped the orange stain away from his lips, looking out over the city wondering if they'd be allowed to return home, only to remember that Aquaman had said they would be going to new homes.</p><p>Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman were in the room, and the Dark Night tapped the papers while Raven waited nearby. "I guess I'll go and retrieve Robin. The monks will be here to pick you up as soon as I make arrangements."</p><p>Raven let out a deep sigh, while one of Beast Boy's eyebrows shot up. "Wait. So Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman aren't going to be our mentors?"</p><p>"The Justice League is still trying to figure out the ideal mentor for me." Raven tried smiling, only to fail miserably.</p><p>"I am going to be Starfire's mentor. She will be spending some time with me in Hippolyta."</p><p>"Okay, so does this mean Superman's my mentor?" Beast Boy pointed at Superman, whose arms were crossed over his chest.</p><p>"No. I'm not."</p><p>"Then who…"</p><p>The doors opened again behind them, with a resounding whooshing sound. A long hand reached out, rubbery and stretchy, placing a paper bag in front of his face.</p><p>"Oh. My medicine." Beast Boy frowned. "I don't want to take it." He turned, to see a very uncool looking superhero. His costume was ridiculous, to say the least, and the guy attempted to pull off a cool guy look. The man simply stuck his thumb up, nodding his head in silence. Beast Boy's eye twitched, but reluctantly he took the pain killer.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>He hated taking the medicine because it meant he couldn't shape shift into animals fully. It also made him sleep right after he took the medicine. He found himself waking up in a sparse apartment, taking a deep breath, not liking the place. He pushed himself up, looking around for the strange guy, just in time to see the man step over to the fridge with big steps. He turned into a signboard, asking if he wanted something to eat.</p><p>Beast Boy let out a sigh. "No thanks."</p><p>He lay there, sliding down as he looked at the TV which was turned off. There were no toys, no video games, absolutely nothing to do. Beast Boy frowned, narrowing his eyes. He held up his arm, knowing he couldn't, no, shouldn't transform until it got better, lest he ended up with excruciating pain. That meant he was stuck staying still for a week or two. His fingers tapped the couch, his lips pushed together in frustration.</p><p>Despite the fact he said he didn't want anything, this strange man put a tv-dinner into the microwave, and began to watch it go around, and around, as if the man were fascinated with the movement. The man then gave another thumb up, and Best Boy let out a groan. "Man, I'm never this annoying."</p><p>A hand clapped over his mouth, his mind wondering if what he said aloud was overheard. Instead, the man put in another tv-dinner, before bringing it over. The man plopped down, handing Beast Boy one of the dinners. The preteen frowned, not liking how disgusting this particular brand tv-dinner looked. He poked at the item with his plastic fork, glancing up at the guy as he reached for the controller for the TV, turning it into some old Western show. Best Boy continued to poke the food with his fork.</p><p>Eventually, he managed to scarf down the food, gagging as he did so, and sticking out his tongue in disgust. Normally they'd get pizza with money from Robin or Cyborg's dad. They watched some more TV, and then the guy leaned his head into his hands, put a sleeping cap on his head and made plastic zees float up from his head. Beast Boy sighed, as the man proceeded to make a bed on the couch for him.</p><p>"So, I don't have my own room?"</p><p>The man frowned, but then took the form of a clock, indicating time, only to annoy Beast Boy even more. The man left him to sleep, saying no TV now that it was bedtime. Beast Boy sighed, watching as the man slid into a room, sliding under the door, before turning on the light. Obviously, the adult wasn't going to go to sleep but was also quite busy. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was bored. He couldn't shape shift into a preferred animal shape to make himself more comfortable, nor could he watch TV.</p><p>Eventually, he fell asleep, only to find the ever so uncool plastic dude assigning him homework from books, a list written out of the tasks he would need to undertake. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, staring at the tasks with a pencil in his hand. It was more microwave food from cheap brands that the guy seemed to like despite everything tasting like soggy cardboard. The guy didn't seem pleased with the progress and refused to turn on the TV until the tasks were done, so even less TV that night.</p><p>Again, it was a pain to sleep, and finally, he decided to give in to changing his shape even though it hurt really, really bad. He managed to get an air vent open before turning into a rat to scurry away despite the pain in his front leg. A few tears welled in his eyes, only for him to pause when he heard what he thought was the strange man who was supposed to be his mentor. He let out a squeak and hurried along, the pain growing worse. "<em>I can take care of myself. I did before. I mean…</em>"</p><p>He finally got to an exit outside the place and took a deep breath. He looked up as a rat, only to find a super uncool guy standing there with his arms crossed. He started back, only to find his exit blocked off, he changed back, his arm hurting badly. The cast was gone, not helping how he felt. The man sighed, before lifting him up. Nothing was said, no lecture, and instead he found himself taken to one of the Zeta tech areas, to be brought in to a medical area to get the cast put back on, and of course more pain killers.</p><p>The man also stayed with him, and he learned his code name was the all too boring name of Plastic Man. He lay there in the hospital bed, until again the man took him home, silent as ever. He was put onto the couch, left to his boredom, the signboard saying stay put. Of course, his mind wandered to the room with the light. He finally let out a sigh, before heading to the door, opening it up and peeking in. His eyes widened upon seeing the man work at packing things into boxes.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>The man smiled, then changed into a watch and then a bed.</p><p>"Oh. So, your preppy this room for me? It's going to be my room?" Beast Boy watched as the man did a thumb up. "Not cool." He looked at the ground. "Could we possibly get better food for dinner tomorrow night? Like, Pizza?"</p><p>Another thumbs up. The guy was super-uncool, but it seemed like the guy actually cared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Knowing Secrets, Keeping Secrets - Robin, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Knowing Secrets, Keeping Secrets<br/>Genre: Angst, Drama, Suspense<br/>Characters: Robin, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy<br/>Summary: The adults kept things from their sidekicks, but Robin keeps secrets from the other protégée.<br/>Notes: In this AU, Megan is not a part of the original team for a multitude of reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secrets.</p><p>The entire mess resulted because of secrets the adults kept from them, and yet, in reality, the adults weren't the only ones.</p><p>Robin also kept his own secrets, and not just his secret identity.</p><p>No matter how many times he plastered a fake smile on his face to hide things, the secrets remained. The darkness which at times crept up on his psyche threatening to swallow him into a deep pit of despair was only one secret he kept locked in the deep recesses of his mind. Only one person knew truly how dark things could get for him, and she was now gone. The nightmares came back, some nights making him wake up in a cold sweat, but there were new nightmares – ones regarding the Trigon incident.</p><p>Worse, no matter the fact Bruce claimed the fault lay with him, Dick couldn't help but blame himself personally, for being weak, with a puny body. Conversations between him and Bruce were awkward as the man attempted to fix things in the way his legal guardian knew how, but also the feeling of failing said man nagging the back of his psyche. After all, had he not failed the Titans, and that was why the team found itself in shambles. The subject was off limits, one of those things like the Watchtower one didn't talk about.</p><p>Yes, he knew about the Watchtower and was good at faking it, but more to the point…</p><p>He knew the plans, as Bruce, or more of Batman was upfront with him.</p><p>He knew the plans, but that Roy had pretty much ruined said plans.</p><p>Meeting Wally West proved the first step in the plan, perhaps an unexpected and unforeseen one. In fact, the Kid Flash proved unpredictable even for Robin, who hadn't expected to find himself smiling for real like he'd once done with the Titans. In fact, for some reason, Dick felt Wally would have fit right in with the group, had things not gone down the way they had. Despite the having found the ability to smile again, something felt off.</p><p>Teen Titans, after all, was an off limits topic, one he wasn't even sure the other sidekicks knew about. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but remember the feeling that Wally for some reason hated him, but how underwhelmed Flash's sidekick had been at their first meeting, even stating as much. Worry plagued him that Wally would find out about his ultimate failure, rejecting him in the process. Wally always complimenting his amazing skills didn't help either, and sometimes the smile would become for a brief second fake.</p><p>He also didn't want Wally to know that their friendship couldn't fill the gaping hole created by the loss of the Titans. Instead, the Kid Flash became another possible crack should things go wrong, something that scared Dick majorly. The loss of the Flying Grayson's left a deep seated fear of losing people, but also failing them, one he didn't know how to address properly. After all, he was only a thirteen-year-old boy. That's just the way things were.</p><p>"The Justice League has decided to start training the sidekicks to work as a team."</p><p>Dick's fingers pushed the buttons of the game controller, only to quickly push the pause button. He turned to look at Batman, his eyes narrowing. Bruce sat on the couch near him, watching the game play while his arms relaxed across the back of the couch. The young teen attempted to get a feel on his mentor ever since the man took the time to sit down and watch, an unusual occurrence. Even now, he couldn't get a read on the situation.</p><p>Carefully, he picked up the controller to the television, turning off the entire works with one push of a button, carefully thinking about the situation. "I should be happy, even excited about this, but to be honest, I'm confused." As Dick turned to face Bruce, he watched one of the man's eyes shooting up indicating the need to explain himself. "I'm confused because I thought the Teen Titans incident ruined any chances of this happening."</p><p>"I've already told you, that wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Bruce, I…"</p><p>"Grayson." The use of the last name meant one should shut up. Dick became quiet. "I'd think you'd want this to work out."</p><p>Dick's mouth pushed together into a thin line, trying to understand what Bruce was getting at. He tilted his head, his confusion remaining. "What? Because supposedly I've always wanted my own team like you have the Justice League, with our own secret clubhouse like you have the Watchtower? Do you think that's the reason I formed the Teen Titans?"</p><p>"Grayson…"</p><p>"Stop. I'm not saying I'm complaining about you trying to replace my old team, because I get that, kind of." One of the thirteen-year-old's small hands reached up, running a hand through his hair as he tried to regain his composure. "I mean, we weren't really a team. We were friends, and now we can't see each other. I don't even know where the others are outside of Cyborg. I was the only one who didn't live there full time because I have a home."</p><p>The alarms to the mansion suddenly went off, and a blur rushed in front of them. Dick's eyes blinked, startled at the presence of his best friend in full regalia. His mouth opened, contemplating the situation as Wally's arms lifted up into the air. "Guess what! Guess what! We're going to be a part of the Justice League!"</p><p>Another blur appeared, and Dick looked up at Bruce who seemed annoyed. "Look, I don't think Uncle Barry told him <em>that</em>, per say. Knowing Wally, he may have heard only part of what was being told to him."</p><p>Bruce sighed, making the thirteen-year-old think the man was walking away in annoyance, but instead, he walked over to the alarm system. "I wish that kid would learn to not set off the alarms."</p><p>Dick took a deep breath, folding his fingers together when the alarm went off again, and Wally reappeared, pointing his finger at his friend. "Wait. Had he told you yet?"</p><p>"Leave." Bruce's tone was firm, angry even, making Wally cower slightly.</p><p>Another blur darted in, scooping up the young speedster. Flash took a deep breath. "Sorry. I honestly did not expect him to rush off like that." The man's mouth pushed together, rubbing the top of Wally's head. "So, remember how I told you never to make Batman angry kiddo?"</p><p>"Yeah, Uncle Barry, I do?"</p><p>"Don't make Bruce Wayne angry either. Let him finish, and you two can discuss this <em>when</em> Batman finally tells Robin. Got it."</p><p>Wally took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. "Fine."</p><p>The two were then gone, and Bruce turned off the alarms again. Dick decided to do a handstand, frustrated with the direction of the conversation. Instead of saying anything the young teen might want to hear, Bruce proceeded to explain how things would work. They were indeed simply just training, working themselves up to becoming members of the league one day. There would be no entry to the Watchtower, but they could go into the Hall of Justice.</p><p>"You've been there before."</p><p>"Yeah. Late at night when the tourists weren't looking. I've never though been there, been there. Just that one room, with the comfy chairs and library, doing homework and waiting late at night when the tourists aren't watching." Dick titled his head. "I'm honestly not sure…" His knees pulled up. "I should honestly be more excited about this. Why am I not? Wally certainly is. I'm just, whelmed." Suddenly, the frown left, and a fake smile plastered across his face. "Never mind. I'm fine."</p><p>Bruce stared, trying to read him. Something told him that Wally might be able to bring a real smile, but the man spoke up. "Stop pretending and take this seriously." The words stung, and the smile fell. "You actually want this team we're putting together to go right."</p><p>The man got up, and left, leaving Dick there feeling mortified, looking at his feet. "<em>I want things to go right?</em>" He took a deep breath. "<em>Is this like, some kind of last test determining whether I stay? I mean, I know the Justice League has been against sidekicks.</em>" His eyes closed. "Oh."</p><p>"What does oh mean, Master Richard."</p><p>Dick simply pulled his legs in tighter. "If this team doesn't go well, will Bruce have to get rid of me?"</p><p>"What are you thinking that?"</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Inwardly he cursed himself for bringing that up in front of Alfred.</p><p>"I should think not. Normally you and Master Bruce keep those dark thoughts of yours to yourself." Alfred set down a drink. "That said, I think you misunderstand the reasons why Master Bruce thinks you would want the team to go well."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Master Bruce has said many times he'd leave the league before he gave you up as a partner." Alfred watched the young man carefully. "He would never get rid of you."</p><p>"Then why?"</p><p>"Indeed why. Your mind is focused on what would happen if things don't go well, but perhaps you should think of what might happen if things do go well."</p><p>Dick titled his head, then let out a deep breath "Doing well on the team potentially leads to us getting added to the official Justice League, but that won't be for some time. Particularly for me. I mean, I may be the most experienced, but I'm also the youngest. I want to spend time with others my age, others like me, but I hate the fact…" His blue eyes widened. "Wait. If things go well, then they may allow the other members of Teen Titans in?"</p><p>Alfred said no more, but the silence said a lot. Robin poked, not quite getting a confirmation, but his spirits were lifted. A stare from Batman when Wally brought up the subject again made him think that his mentor was worried about either not taking things seriously as a smile sprung to his face, only for the expression to soften. The swift conclusion involved the fact the smile wasn't this time fake, and he wasn't this time pretending.</p><p>He was excited about the new team, though at times it felt like a betrayal to the old team. He poked a bit, asking questions as he normally did. "So, what kind of thing could cause this to fail?" Batman remained silent. "Oh, come on. Tell me, so I don't mess up again."</p><p>"Robin, you didn't mess up. This said this doesn't mean one of your team mates won't mess up. We're giving you four a major chance to prove yourself, but you also only get the one shot to prove that all four of you are ready for us to treat you like adults."</p><p>"<em>I'm thirteen. I don't know how to act like an adult. I don't want to be like you, and never smile." </em>Robin took a deep breath. "Boring."</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"This isn't a game."</p><p>"I'm aware of that. Not only boring but impossible. I'm going to mess up, 'cause I'm still a little kid." Robin slid down in the seat. "I'm <em>really </em>bad at using unwords. When I enjoy myself, find something amusing, I laugh. I can't help it." A laugh suddenly escaped his mouth, his words sounding amusing for some strange reason, his hands clapping over his mouth. "Uh…"</p><p>"You wouldn't be you without that laugh and your unwords Robin. "</p><p>"This is so confusing."</p><p>"I'm more worried about one of the others messing it up."</p><p>"You're thinking things would go a lot easier if Kid Flash wasn't an unpredictable variable, aren't you." Robin sighed, knowing Batman worried specifically about his best friend messing everything up.</p><p>Instead, it was Roy.</p><p>It was Roy, the sidekick with the name derived from the way his mouth at times sped faster than he thought.</p><p>Roy also had to throw a tantrum.</p><p>The youngest sidekick's mind whirled, absorbing the looks on the adult hero's faces, finding himself shrinking back into the negative feelings, but the fear of being taken away from Batman despite what Alfred said. Roy's comment about <em>being</em> a sidekick <em>being</em> worse than a kid also hit home, Dick's mind traveling instantly to the fact he was <em>only</em> Bruce's foster son, not his real son, let alone a legal child through adoption. Robin couldn't help but wonder if the only reason he was there, in Bruce's life was to be Robin.</p><p>Thinking back, Robin always felt so real compared to his real self, the self he wasn't allowed to share. The others were angry about secrets, yet there he was with his own secrets.</p><p>For starters, only Wally knew who he really was, and yet Robin always felt more real than Dick Grayson ever since his family died. Sometimes it felt like he died that night as well. He went from being one of the Flying Graysons with athletic prowess to being a mathlete and academic achiever. Everyone knew he skipped a grade, but nobody knew he'd caught up to grade level prior to this excluding Alfred and Bruce.</p><p>Rule of thumb, he avoided athletic activities. No, the rule of thumb had nothing to do with Bruce Wayne's rules. It seemed everyone who knew him in real life wondered why he never competed in any sport. The answer wasn't Bruce not allowing him to keep their identities secret, as everyone expected Dick to be a Grayson. Instead, Dick simply found himself unable to perform in front of an audience ever since seeing his family on the ground below, at least not without the mask of being Robin.</p><p>He also worried about being a good enough Grayson, but also a good enough Robin and a good enough son. He felt like he'd failed the Titans, thus failing as Robin yet also Bruce. This was his one chance, yet it seemed like the adults didn't trust them, particularly with the others feeling this. He wanted to leave with Roy, not because he felt angry towards Bruce and the other adults, but because he kept sinking into that feeling of failure. There was also the added feeling of not being trusted.</p><p>Speaking of which, he knew things like the adult did. He knew about the Watchtower, possibly because keeping secrets from a sidekick who could hack this Batcomputer with little effort was likely not a good idea. He also knew what the adults planned, Batman having been upfront with him, and yet he didn't like Roy think the Watchtower was part of becoming an official League member. Joining the official League had never once crossed his mind, yet he knew that missions were the start.</p><p>He felt guilty.</p><p>He felt guilty for having secrets.</p><p>He kept sinking further and further into that guilt and the dark feelings.</p><p>Kaldur managed to pull him out of the funk, noting the mission and successfully changing the subject. The cogs in Robin's mind turned, the memories of the Titans pushing forth, but also the fact he <em>wanted</em> to prove to the adults that they <em>could</em> do something successfully and be a team. After the fact, having returned home, he felt guilty again, having been slightly, if not entirely self-centered about the whole matter.</p><p>He wanted the Titans back together. He wanted a team and friends to hang out with, even though Roy put down the idea of a <em>club house</em>. He wanted to not fail again, and waiting three days simply made the dark feelings come back. Not to mention the fact he wasn't allowed to see Kid Flash during those three days as punishment, and Bruce also refused to speak to him, let alone let him go out on patrol, leaving a rather bored thirteen-year-old in the care of Alfred, but eventually, the man came out to give his answer.</p><p>"Actually, part of the reason you're not allowed to see Wally, Master Richard, is because Superboy is staying at his place. Also, he is looking into the incident."</p><p>"Yeah, but he lets me patrol on my own Alfred."</p><p>Yet there they were, at mount justice becoming a team.</p><p>They were going to get to do real missions.</p><p>He stood there, in civilian clothing looking at the other four, not completely sure about how to move forward. He felt guilty for keeping all those secrets but excited to be making new friends. There was an awkward feeling. There was a stark contrast between the Young Justice team and the Titans, and he remembered the fear he felt when he first met Wally, as it came creeping back. This time around, all of the members of the group were older than him, with Wally being closest in age, but each one was far from the definition of a freak.</p><p>All three of the sidekicks who pushed for the mission froze though when Roy came in, a scowl on his face and arms crossed. Wally broke the tension first. "Speedy! You actually came."</p><p>Green Arrow came with him, smiling as he did so. "I managed to convince Roy to give this another go."</p><p>"I'm still <em>not</em> your sidekick anymore." Roy glanced around taking everything in. Robin was near enough to hear the oldest mutter. "Stupid Teen Titans. It's their fault they don't take us seriously."</p><p>Inside Dick died, feeling guilty for yet another secret, but ever so much more.</p><p>Secrets.</p><p>He hated them with a passion, yet he was stuck with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Roy Words - Robin, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Roy Words<br/>Genre: Drama, Angst<br/>Characters: Robin, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy<br/>Summary: Roy is very opinionated. He's very opinionated about the Teen Titans and lets the rest of the Team know just what he thinks, not realizing certain things.<br/>Notes: Are the Teen Titans going to be involved? The answer is yes, but before I introduce the first titan to the team other than Robin, there are some important one-shots I need to write. For example, "Circus Freaks", "Knowing Secrets, Keeping Secrets" and "Roy Words" deal with perceptions of the Titans before the first member joins which will, in turn, be important regarding how team members react to the Teen Titans as there are some misconceptions going on. Megan is not a part of the original Team in this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Robin arrived at the cave nice and early, only to find the place empty. Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't there to play video games well into the morning hours. None of the Titans were eating breakfast, nor was Raven waiting to meditate in the training room while he did his own morning routine. In fact, it seemed as if there was nobody in the entire place besides himself. Letting out a deep breath, he took a deep breath. "Relax Robin. Superboy's the only one who lives here at the cave. KF's so not a morning person either."</p><p>That in itself was a stark contrast to all the others living at Titan Tower, and in some ways, he missed the mess that could accumulate because of all five of them spending time in the place. Something clicked, realizing that even though Superboy was the only one there, he wasn't to be seen. Letting out a sigh, Robin headed over to the rooms, only to find every single one empty. Puzzled, he turned towards a closet area as the door swished open, only to let out a yelp upon finding the clone.</p><p>Superboy's eyes snapped open. "What? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Um…" Robin pushed up on his glasses. "Why exactly are you in the closet?'</p><p>"It felt more comfortable."</p><p>"No prob. Wanna hang out?" The thirteen-year-old paused, not sure if Superboy understood what he meant. That nagging worry pushed at the back of his head, that the older teen – at least physically older teen – wouldn't want to hang out with him. Despite the penchant for sleeping standing up in a closet, Superboy seemed like a normal, not to mention a rather cool teen, a picture of perfection in the same way Clark Kent was. In other words, the ideal most guys wanted in high school.</p><p>"So…" Superboy looked down at him, his mouth twisted into a frown.</p><p>"Um…" Robin reached one hand up to rub the back of his head, before looking towards the kitchen. "I know. You've not had breakfast yet. Right?"</p><p>The physically older teen glanced in the direction of the kitchen, only to hear a chackling laugh. His head turned, blinking upon realizing that Robin was gone. He arrived in the kitchen, watching the younger get out eggs. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Making breakfast. I was kind of so excited that I left before…" Robin paused, realizing he almost mentioned Alfred. "Well, before breakfast was served. Do you know how to make breakfast SB?"</p><p>"SB?"</p><p>"It's short for Superboy." Robin set the eggs onto the counter, before getting out a frying pan.</p><p>"I know how to make breakfast. You get out a bowl, pour milk in it, and add cereal. No. Scratch that, you do it the opposite way. Nobody does it the other way."</p><p>Robin's mouth formed a circle, almost letting it slip that Starfire did cereal that way, but also liked to add a teaspoon of sugar even if the sugar was already sweet, but shook his head. He let out a nervous chuckle, the guilt of not telling the others his <em>secrets</em> making him feel slightly whelmed. He started to reach for a mixing bowl. "When you were at KF's place, was there anything his mom prepared that you liked?"</p><p>Superboy paused, staring at the wall, yet Robin thought nothing of the action. Finally, the older boy said something in reply. "KF is Kid Flash?"</p><p>"Yes. It is."</p><p>"I liked everything his mom made."</p><p>"That's really not much help, is it?"</p><p>"It's not?'</p><p>"I'm planning on cooking eggs."</p><p>"Don't you just cook them?"</p><p>Robin opened his mouth to say something, only for the system to announce Kid Flash's arrival as B04. A gust of air was felt behind him. "I see you're making eggs. I'd like two dozen scrambled, a dozen sunny side up…"</p><p>"KF, I'm trying to teach SB how to cook eggs." Robin sighed. "Doesn't your mom always make you a really big breakfast every single day?"</p><p>"Yeah, but…" The two physically younger members of the team watched as Superboy turned, heading over to the couch to turn on the TV to the static. "Yeah. I think you lost him, Rob." The thirteen-year-old also quickly lost Kid Flash, as the boy rushed over to the television. Letting out a sigh, Robin started to make himself eggs, listening to Wally chatter to Superboy. "Hey, there are a lot better things to watch than just static, though I guess that can be super amazing." Then came the typical mumblings as Kid Flash channel surfed at a high speed, finally saying, "ooh, look <em>Fast and the Furious </em>marathon! Let's watch!"</p><p>The two chattered away, or more of, Kid Flash talked over the movies Superboy had never seen. Letting out a sigh, Robin headed over, poking Superboy in the cheek, only to find himself flung across into the wall upside down. "Ow."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"I was just wanting to know if you're hungry, okay." Robin flipped over, rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>"Not really hungry."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>The youngest let out a sigh of frustration, before heading back to the kitchen. "I wasn't asking you KF."</p><p>"Ah, no fair." Wally quickly went back to talking about the movie.</p><p>Robin managed to make himself scrambled eggs and toast when the Zetatub announced number B03, Aqualad. He started scrubbing the pan before eating, setting it out to dry. The dark-skinned teen walked over, watching what he was doing. "You didn't eat at home?"</p><p>"I was kind of excited to get here. I was also…." Robin's mouth pushed together into a tight frown. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."</p><p>"It does matter. We're a team. So, you can talk to us about whatever it is. If you want to, but it's one of Batman's secrets you can simply say that."</p><p>Robin fidgeted from one foot to another. "I thought I'd teach SB how to cook eggs, so you know, he's able to make himself food. I mean, he's here by himself. He's not hungry though."</p><p>"It does seem like he's more interested in watching the television. Is what they're watching interesting?"</p><p>The youngest felt his world shatter even more, what with Kaldur being far more interested in what the others were doing. "It's okay, I guess. I've never been fond of the Fast and Furious series. I kind of liked Tokyo Drift, but not really. I think KF likes it because of the fast cars."</p><p>"I'm going to be staying here on the surface a lot instead of in Atlantis, so how do you cook eggs?"</p><p>Robin's eyes blinked, excited to be doing something with one of the other team members, only for the zeta transport system to announce another member of the team. This time it was B02, not announcing Speedy as Roy had changed his name to the super original name of Red Arrow. Dick frowned, not at all sure how the oldest of them would react. The answer soon came, the tone of voice filled with Roy's usual frustration at the world.</p><p>"This isn't a club house. Can't you take this more seriously?"</p><p>Robin's head turned first in the direction of Roy's voice before turning to look at Kaldur. The other older teen seemed bothered by this comment as well, and soon the eggs were forgotten on the countertop as the two headed over to the den area of the cave. Robin took a deep breath, noting how Superboy continued to stare at the TV, but Wally had managed to turn around. "Seriously."</p><p>Kaldur folded his arms across his chest. "It isn't as if we have a mission at this moment. How everyone uses their down time is up to them."</p><p>Roy crossed his arms, his mouth twisted into a deep frown due to the frustration and ire he felt. "That right there's the problem."</p><p>A brief silence fell over the room as Robin stood there watching the older teens, wondering if the team would fall apart only a week in. He opened his mouth to say something, yet Superboy turned finally to look at Roy. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Why do you think we've not had an official mission yet?"</p><p>Wally turned completely around on the couch, resting his chin on his arms as he looked up at the oldest of the group. "Uh, because we had a mission a few days ago. Duh. Not our fault you ended up missing out."</p><p>"No, that's not the reason. They still don't think we're ready, and this is just something to try and keep us occupied and out of trouble with Red Tornado as our designated babysitter so they don't have another disaster like the Teen Titans."</p><p>Robin felt his heart begin to pound in his ears, another subject they weren't supposed to talk about having come up. He shifted uncomfortably as the others stared at Roy looking dumbfounded. Wally again broke the silence. "Teen what?"</p><p>"You know. The vigilante group formed of kids that managed to release a hoard of demons upon Jump City because they thought they could do what the Justice League did despite the fact none of them were even sidekicks."</p><p>Wally cleared his throat, turning back to the Fast and the Furious movie which was on. His mouth twisted into a frown. "That incident. That happened right before I got my powers. I'm guessing this is another secret that the adults are keeping from us? Not cool."</p><p>Robin felt like his limbs were made of lead, his eyes glued to the floor. Something told him that in this case, maybe he should say something, but even his jaw felt like a heavy weight.</p><p>"Probably. This is the first I've heard about it. How did you come to know about this group? The news media didn't cover that part in their coverage of the event." Kaldur's words drew Robin's head up, but the serious look made him inwardly flinch due to not knowing what the dark-skinned teen was thinking. "Is this something else that your mentor filled you in on that we're not supposed to know."</p><p>"No. I went with him to help pack up their things."</p><p>Dick felt a shiver run down his spine, and in some ways Roy's thought process made sense. The older teen blamed the Teen Titans for his dreams and aspirations being squashed. Specifically, if Roy helped clean things up at the Titan Tower, that meant he knew exactly who the leader of the team was. If Roy knew, then it naturally stood to reason that some of the animosity may be aimed at the youngest member of the team, but that the oldest would for some reason out him, even if it was not intentionally done.</p><p>Robin opened his mouth to say something, to volunteer information, only for Wally to Superboy to speak up. "What are these other kids like?"</p><p>"Like? Circus freaks."</p><p>"<em>Yeah. Roy knows. Roy knows, and he's going to tell them.</em>"</p><p>"Now why would you say that," Kaldur spoke this time before Robin could say anything.</p><p>"Of the five members, there is one girl who is the half-human daughter of the demon Trigon, which is why the events in Jump City occurred. Another girl is some alien chick with orange skin and glowing green eyes with a major temper. I ran into her as she was packing up her own stuff to go into storage. It was not pleasant, to say the least." Roy reminded Robin of the fact he'd yet to retrieve any of his things from the Titan Tower. "One of the guys is a Cyborg, and another is this green furred kid wearing a really weird jump suit."</p><p>"<em>And the fifth is me. What is he going to say about me?</em>" Dick wanted to interrupt, but his tongue remained firmly glued to the roof of his mouth as his throat tightened up.</p><p>"You said there were five." Wally piped up.</p><p>"I didn't see a picture of their leader," Roy spoke up, causing a wave of relief to wash over Robin, though the youngest still felt he needed to admit to the others. However, Roy still had something to say. "The kid though had circus posters in his room!"</p><p>Kid Flash's mouth formed a circle, his eyes widening before looking at Robin as Dick stood there not looking up. "Wait. Did you say circus posters?"</p><p>"Yeah. All of the kids had some kind of weird obsession except for the Cyborg. One's a goth girl with really creepy stuff in her room that I thought would curse me! The other girl is likely the one who stuck stickers all over the place. The elevator was literally covered in these pastel stickers that middle school girls are obsessed with." Roy let out a shudder, making his disgust quite clear. "Jungle plants, circus posters. Makes me glad none of them are on the team. Not only did they seriously mess up, they're all messed up."</p><p>Robin shifted from one foot to another, his lips pushed together. On one side Roy didn't know, so they didn't know. On the other side, Roy made it quite adamant how he felt about the Teen Titans, and if he found out – well, Dick honestly didn't want to face the rejection. On the other hand, he didn't want to face the rejection which would happen because he kept a secret. "About the Titans…"</p><p>The cracking sound of plastic was heard, and everyone in the room saw that Superboy had snapped the tv remote in two. "Could we not talk about them?"</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"It explains a lot."</p><p>"Explains what?" Wally shook his head.</p><p>"Why Superman didn't want anything to do with me. I mean, a bunch of kids messing up like that."</p><p>Dick's couldn't say a word, allowing Kaldur to speak up. "I think the subject of the Teen Titans should be off limits."</p><p>Robin's eyes blinked a couple of times. "But…"</p><p>"No buts. This Teen Titans group seems to bring up rather strong emotions for everyone, so I think it is best that we leave it alone."</p><p>"<em>Everyone…</em>" Robin looked around the room, noting the looks on everyone's faces.</p><p>"Good." Superboy turned back to the television.</p><p>"I guess." Wally looked at him, and for a moment Robin though he knew, yet also hated him – hated him big time.</p><p>Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I'll simply say I won't appreciate it if things go south and this ends up being like that all over again. Another reason why I don't want one of them on the team."</p><p>"Since everyone agrees…" Robin felt physically ill, wanting to spit it out, but fearing how the others would react. "Yeah. We won't talk about it. Ever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hate Me - Beast Boy thinks Robin is amazing. However, regarding Dick Grayson…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Hate Me<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Characters: The Titans<br/>Summary: Beast Boy thinks Robin is amazing. However, regarding Dick Grayson…<br/>Notes: Beast Boy uses bad language in this fic, but there's a reason why I rated this M. There's also a mentioning of James Gordon, Barbara's younger sister, who is the same age as Robin in this instead of Barbra. I had to completely rewrite this as it just didn't work the way I had it before. It was originally just Raven, Robin and Beast Boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy metal music blared in Robin's ears as he attempted to relax before getting back into his normal busy routine. Batman drilled tried many times to drill into his young partner's head that one needed to take breaks from the work. At this point he was taking said advice to heart, and was close to falling asleep as he sunk down into the couch almost falling asleep, only for his eyes to snap open feeling a plop next to him.</p><p>Robin's blue eyes took in the sight of the furry green monster that had invaded his personal space, yet said nothing as Beast Boy reached for the television controller. The younger Titan's mouth twisted into crooked grin. The leader of the team attempted to focus on his music, closing his eyes, only to feel a bigger plop on his other side. The preteen leader sighed, tugging his headphones out of his ears, and letting out a sigh.</p><p>"So, you're going to watch television with us Robin?" Cyborg chuckled. "Means we can have some awesome guy bonding time."</p><p>"I guess." Robin's fingers tapped against his leg, wondering if the Batcave would be a better place to relax, only to shudder upon remembering the charity event he would be going to later that night, meaning Alfred would be hovering all over the place in his attempt to make sure things went well tonight. Beast Boy suddenly shifted so he looked like a puppy dog, with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Robin's hand darted over his mouth, a giggle escaping his mouth. "Seriously! Don't do that!"</p><p>Beast Boy shifted back. "Wow! I got Robin to laugh." The youngest member grinned. "I got Robin to laugh! I broke the Robin egg!"</p><p>Robin's eyes blinked. "Robin's egg." He couldn't help but laugh even more. "Just, don't let any rank stinks."</p><p>"But farts are so much fun?" Beast Boy took his hand and placed it under his armpit, making his body make a farting sound.</p><p>Robin pinched his nose, yet he also couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds, yes. Smells, no."</p><p>"What is so funny?"</p><p>The sound of Starfire's voice made Robin blink, but he felt a slight embarrassment set in as he realized his crush was going to hear the perverted thing he was laughing at, and yet he knew quite well that laughing at farting sounds wasn't at all perverted, but supposed to be a normal thing preteen and teenaged males did. Cyborg chuckled. "We're laughing at farting sounds?"</p><p>"Really." Raven's voice floated into the room as the Goth member of the group sat on the opposite side of Cyborg, and Starfire slid in on the other side of Beast Boy. The magical user of the group took advantage of how easy it was to connect to Robin's mind. "<em>I thought you were beyond that maturity wise.</em>"</p><p>"Um…" Robin wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>Instead, Starfire beat him to the punch. "I've heard that unicorns fart rainbows." Cyborg and Beast Boy broke out into laughter that brought on tears, but Raven and Robin simply looked at her. "Wait. Did I not get the phrase correct?"</p><p>Suddenly, Raven burst into laughter as well. "Oh my gosh! Only you would…"</p><p>Robin shook his head. Starfire smiled softly. A chuckle left his lips, only for him to clamp his hand over his mouth. Starefire's eyes widened. "I honestly like Robin's laugh. Are we having family night?"</p><p>The leader of the team nearly choked, as family certainly wasn't how he thought of Starfire. Beast Boy frowned, folding his arms. "No! Guy bonding time!" He quickly put the show onto something he thought would gross the girls out, not noticing the look on Robin's face as he found himself grossed out by the rather childish cartoon show with crude humor. Something had never sat right about this show, but then again, it was James Gordon's favorite show, and said person liked to make his life miserable when he could.</p><p>"I will use this show to learn more about Earth's culture."</p><p>"Um, Beast Boy. Is it possible that we might be able to put on something more educational?" Robin choked out, hearing a soft chuckle from Raven in his mind.</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> want to watch the nature channel. I do <em>not</em> want to watch lions eating bunnies."</p><p>The leader of the Titan's sighed. "No. I meant something that might not give Starfire the wrong idea bout Earth?"</p><p>"Yeah, but guy bonding time?" Beast Boy pouted.</p><p>"Would you like to tell them to leave?" Robin piped up, his voice straining at the idea of dealing with either female. "I think it's turned into team bonding time."</p><p>"Fine." Beast Boy began to flip the channels, only to stop on the Gotham news broadcast.</p><p>"<em>Bruce Wayne is supposedly bringing his ward Dick Grayson with him to the charity fundraiser tonight. All of Gotham's socialites are looking forward to seeing the young man tonight, as he's supposedly a charmer just like Mr. Wayne is. And a looker to.</em>"</p><p>Robin almost let out a groan upon seeing his civilian face splashed across the screen, but held back. Instead, he was greeted by Beast Boy growling. "Seriously! That jerk!"</p><p>"That jerk?" Starfire's eyes blinked.</p><p>"He certainly lives up to his name, that dick head. He's got a <em>really</em> big head, but…" The last part of Beast Boy's sentence Robin wished he could erase from his mind, knowing full well that Alfred would have washed Beast Boy's mouth out for saying that. Add to this, Beast Boy said <em>that</em> in front of Starfire, but started to go into the implications of what he said. "I don't get why he's able to get all of these girlfriends, when his sexual prowess has got to suck. Because you know…"</p><p>"Beast Boy." Robin cleared his throat.</p><p>The younger member's eyes blinked, and he shrunk down. "Sorry." It almost felt as if Beast Boy was apologizing for saying what he had about Dick Grayson, yet something else had to come out of his mouth. "I know you don't like that kind of language, 'cause the Batman raised you right."</p><p>"And you said those things in front of a girl." Raven chided. "But what's the deal with hating a guy you've never met."</p><p>Starfire frowned. "Yes. Even I don't know this guy. None of us do."</p><p>"<em>Oh, if only you guys knew.</em>" Robin shrunk down, not liking where this conversation was going, let alone where it had already gone.</p><p>"He's a spoiled rich brat! I mean, if you know anything about Gotham, you'd know that Wayne is like, one of the richest guys in the world. The kid likely doesn't even know what it's like to be a freak, what with all the girls fawning over him. And he's able to be a complete pervert to them, but never, ever gets flack for it like I do."</p><p>"He's a pervert?" Starefire's eyes widened.</p><p>"<em>Oh, great. Raven, help. Please.</em>"</p><p>Raven took a deep breath. "Come on. That's just gossip."</p><p>"Everyone knows that celebrity gossip is true!" Beast Boy piped up.</p><p>"It is!"</p><p>"No, it isn't." Cyborg sighed. "Could we please change the subject?"</p><p>"Yes. Let's please change the subject. I've got to get back to the Batcave in an hour or two, so I'd rather just enjoy watching some television with you guys." Robin slid down.</p><p>"Really?" Beast Boy became super chipper. "Man, you are so much cooler than Dick Grayson, Robin! And you're even a perfect gentleman. And, you're like, ninja cool, and…" Beast Boy couldn't stop going into how much more amazing and cool he was than Dick Grayson, playing up even more false ideas, including, "… and you're super cool, yet your so selax about chillin with us! It's like awesome."</p><p>"Are you finished?" Raven piped up.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Robin let out a sigh of relief, hoping the subject would never come up, but knew that it very well might. "<em>I don't think I want him to 'ever' know my real identity.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Baby Robin Flies -  Robin, Roy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy, plus Felicity from Arrow, Killer Moth, Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: The Baby Robin Flies<br/>Genre: Friendship, Humor, Family<br/>Characters: Robin, Roy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy, plus Felicity from Arrow, Killer Moth, Kitten<br/>Summary: Roy doesn't know how to deal with Robin. On one side he's a child, on the other, he's a genius. Child genius can be a pain, specifically when they know how to fly planes before they have an actual driver's license.<br/>Notes: Miss Martian's not a part of the team yet in this AU, but nothing in episode three happens. I've been building up Roy's negative opinion of the Teen Titans in "Circus Freaks", "Knowing Secrets, Keeping Secrets" and "Roy Words", but here is an actual twist to Roy's view point. Also, we've got Felicity Smoak as a character in this from the Arrow series. However, while I am drawing inspiration from Arrow, there are many major differences. Felicity is pretty much how she is in that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was the youngest member of the team.</p><p>Everyone on the team, in fact, knew full well that Robin was the youngest member, and yet at times, this became a forgotten thought due to how intelligent the thirteen-year-old was. In fact, Robin's intelligence and athletic ability impressed Roy quite a bit. In some way's he was a bit jealous, as Robin was allowed to do solo work before he took off on Green Arrow, and he knew Batman was the most open to having a sidekick. Actually, Green Arrow insisted they were partners, which didn't help Roy when he blew up the other day at the Justice League.</p><p>Yes, sometimes he forgot that Robin was only thirteen.</p><p>After all, Roy wasn't blind to the fact every single member of the Justice League had a soft spot for the kid, but constantly praised him. He was also aware of the fact Robin <em>helped</em> in the Watch Tower's programming, so he <em>knew</em> Robin <em>knew</em> about the Watch Tower, and for that, he was a little stinker. Specifically, Felicity Smoak had visibly cringed upon hearing the name of Batman's sidekick, letting out a rather unenthused mummer of annoyance. In fact, it hadn't been the Green Arrow who let that info about Robin slip.</p><p>"Why do you have a problem with Robin? He's a pretty amazing kid."</p><p>Felicity simply gave him that look of hers, telling him that he was being stupid. "Oh, you're one to talk. You're so jealous of the fact he's allowed to go on solo missions, but the fact his athletic ability surpasses yours."</p><p>"So?" Speedy raised an eyebrow, not at all sure what she was getting at. "Okay, so maybe I've lost it a few times, but I really have nothing against the kid."</p><p>"Please remember when dealing with him that he is a kid, okay?"</p><p>"Okay…" Roy found the conversation rather awkward, particularly when…</p><p>Felicity held out her arms. "Hug?"</p><p>"Oh, come…"</p><p>"Nope. Hug."</p><p>The teen let out a sigh, leaning in so Green Arrow's prized hacker could hug him. He pulled away, his arms crossed. "Now you owe me. Why'd you react the way I did when I brought up Robin?"</p><p>Felicity began to do that thing where she worried her lip but didn't hold back. "You know how I can practically hack anything?"</p><p>"No. You <em>can</em> hack anything."</p><p>"No. I can't." Felicity's words were a bit of a shock. "For example, I can't hack the Batcomputer. I can't hack the Justice League."</p><p>"You've got Justice League level privileges, why would…" Roy let out a laugh. "You wanted to know who Batman and Robin were, didn't you."</p><p>"Fine. I did, and I do know even though I couldn't hack their system." Felicity leaned back in her computer chair. "And no, I'm not going to tell you anything beyond the fact I too, like the Dark Knight of Gotham have mad detective skills."</p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't explain your negative reaction."</p><p>"Well, for starters, Robin can out hack me, and that is saying something."</p><p>Roy pointed a finger at her. "So! You're actually jealous of him as well!"</p><p>"A little. I'm more concerned with the fact… well, here's the best way to put it. I don't like you and Oli going out, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, because we get hurt."</p><p>"How do you think I feel about someone as young as Robin doing that stuff?"</p><p>The teen let out a sigh. "Fine. You don't like the idea of a little kid getting hurt."</p><p>"I don't like the idea of a really cute, and super adorable kid getting hurt. As I told you, I do know who the kid is."</p><p>"Then why don't you do something about it?" Roy let out a deep breath. "It's not like you to stick your nose in."</p><p>"It's not my place."</p><p>"Oh, come on Felicity!"</p><p>"Yeah. I know that's not something you expected me to ever say, but as I said, I know who Robin is. You're really lucky, you know. Think about that, huh?"</p><p>Roy, of course, didn't know what exactly Felicity had meant about lucky. He did, however, know he'd possibly over stepped when he lashed out at Robin like he had. The youngest member hadn't deserved the comments directed at him, yet it was so easy to do. Surprisingly, neither Kid Flash or Aqualand had figured out that the comments were definite ribs against Robin specifically, but instead took the comments as directed at the whole group instead. Now, he found himself having to work with the guys he'd mocked just to make himself feel better, and that didn't feel good, which in turn meant he was going to lash out again.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Felicity came over to what was supposed to be his secret base of operations and shoved a plate of cookies into his hands before he stepped through the Zeta tube nearby. He couldn't help but remember her response to him quitting, quipping that she wouldn't let him go on missions either, simply because she loved him too much, but that she felt both he and Oli were being stupid morons. She said to tell Robin hello for her, creeping him out a bit.</p><p>He arrived through the gate, having forgotten like he had other times that Robin was indeed the youngest member. He noticed Superboy staring at the static on the television, and instead headed into the kitchen, frustrated and a tad jealous of the fact Felicity had a soft spot for Robin. Letting out a sigh, he headed into the den area, wondering when the real action would be occurring. The Zeta tube announced the newest arrival, and Superboy didn't move.</p><p>Roy was also met with a stark reminder that Robin was indeed the youngest team member.</p><p>One of his eyebrows shot up, noticing the stack of board games in the youngest members arms as he walked over to the coffee table. The stack honestly looked bigger than it really was due to Robin's small size. Roy's mouth opened, thinking to protest like had the other day about inane activities as the youngest set the games down with a thump, the pieces rattling around inside. Superboy payed no mind, but then Robin flashed Roy a grin. "Hi!"</p><p>Roy watched Robin shift sheepishly from one foot to another, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. The older teen thought back, quickly remembering that Robin seemed a tad upset by the conversation regarding the Teen Titans. The eighteen-year-old took a deep breath, wanting to apologize, only freezing when he did so.</p><p>Robin's attention turned to the other occupant in the room. "Hey, Superboy. Want to play a board game with me?"</p><p>For some reason, the oldest was quite sure that Robin was now personally ignoring him. It was irritating. "Seriously?"</p><p>The youngest – unless you counted Superboy – flinched. "Sorry. I know you said this isn't a club house, but…"</p><p>Roy's eyes blinked. "<em>That's not what I meant. I didn't mean you couldn't… I meant, you didn't think to ask me. Why?</em>" The answer rattled around his head. "<em>Because you do bone head things like this Roy, so of course the kid's not going to be comfortable around you.</em>"</p><p>Sure, he might be jealous of Robin, but like Felicity, he also sadly had a soft spot for the kid. He almost rolled his eyes, remembering how Felicity had described Robin as super cute, and super adorable. In some ways, the levels were obnoxious, and yet if one thought about it, the kid made the ideal younger brother for someone with no family, at least none that he could remember anything good about. Robin suddenly grinned, his arms tucking behind his back. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could do a board game to build up SB's social skills?"</p><p>And yet Roy hadn't expected <em>that</em> to come out of a thirteen-year-old kids mouth. Realization quickly hit that Superboy was in the room, and yet realization hit that even if Robin hadn't been loud about it, that the boy had managed to say something about someone with super <em>hearing</em> of all things. Roy found himself cringing. "<em>Does this kid seriously have a death wish? It's as if he doesn't realize he's being rude, and yet most kids his age wouldn't even think to help someone with their social skills. That's creepy.</em>"</p><p>"Sorry." Robin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I shouldn't have suggested that. I guess... I'll go make myself something to eat."</p><p>Robin disappeared, and once Roy knew he was out of ear shot mumbled under his breath. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to him."</p><p>"What for?" Superboy finally acted like there were others in the room.</p><p>"Um… just, not knowing how to act around him."</p><p>"Join the club, or at least I believe that's the proper use of the phrase."</p><p>Roy mentally cursed heroes with super hearing then.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>A few minutes later, Roy found himself faced with another stark reminder that Robin was the youngest member of the team.</p><p>To be precise, Robin couldn't go more than five minutes without needing to suddenly fidget. It started with the youngest team member hoping up on the counter attached to the open wall between the kitchen and rec area rather than sitting on one of the stools. They kid eyeballed Roy warily, not that Roy couldn't blame him. The fact Robin came back after obviously getting his feelings hurt was majorly disconcerting though. Two minutes would be Roy's personal estimate.</p><p>It was at the five-minute mark that Robin's foot began to twitch while the youngest continued to glare. That in itself was perplexing, as Roy would have thought Kid Flash the most likely candidate not to hold still in any given situation, though this might explain why Robin and the team speedster were such good friends. Roy turned to Superboy, hoping to distract himself from the twitching thirteen-year-old. "Really?"</p><p>Superboy turned to look at him. "What?"</p><p>"You can't see a picture, you can't hear anything but static. Why do you stare at what amounts to a blank screen?"</p><p>"Wait? You can't hear the words?" Superboy's comment elicited a look of surprise from Roy, his eyebrow's shooting up. "Kidding. The static blocks out the other sounds in the cave."</p><p>Roy cursed himself, remembering now that Superboy's sense of hearing was heightened. However, after a few minutes, he realized the other teen was no longer focused on the screen, but something behind him, making Green Arrow's former sidekick turn to see exactly what had caught Superboy's attention. He nearly found himself choking. "Robin!"</p><p>The youngest member was now performing a handstand on the counter. "What?" It was then that Robin moved form a two-handed handstand to a one-handed one, balancing right on the edge precariously. While Robin seemed to be in no immediate danger, Roy still moved forward, stepping over so his arm wrapped around the youngest team mates member's thin waste to lift him off the counter. "Hey!"</p><p>"What? Would you swing from a chandelier if you were allowed to?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>The response was rather shocking as Roy placed Robin onto the ground. The boy crumpled to the ground, lying on the floor so he looked like he was upside down. A pout formed on his lips. "No acrobatics any place but the ground floor."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Roy saw Superboy tense from the corner of his eye, obviously not liking where the situation was going. Roy simply crossed his arms. "Yes, because I say so!"</p><p>"You're not my boss! You're not even the team leader!" Robin stood up, practically flipping to his feet with ease.</p><p>Roy simply proceeded to poke Robin in the chest when the boy turned around. "And what? You think you, a thirteen-year-old child, could, in fact, lead this team?"</p><p>Robin's jaw dropped for a few seconds, before clamping shut. He said nothing as his mouth formed that definite pout little kids made when they were going to cry, something Roy hadn't expected from someone who wasn't only considered a sidekick to one of the league members, but a <em>partner</em>. Finally, Robin snapped at Roy. "I'm going to the bathroom! I'm locking the door, and I'm going to balance on the sink to my heart's content!"</p><p>"Sure. You go do that." Roy was sure Robin was really just heading off to cry. For that, he felt guilty and knew an apology was in order. However, he didn't want to bring up the fact the youngest was about to let loose some tears in front of Superboy, let alone confront the younger while he was indeed crying, as both actions would just make things worse.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice."</p><p>"I'm not sure you're one to talk."</p><p>A bit of time passed, and the system announced the arrival of Kid Flash. The yellow flash sped into the kitchen, instantly finding the cookies Roy had brought and started munching on them. "Hey. Where's Rob?"</p><p>"That's a good question." Kaldur came from another area, looking like he'd gone for a swim, which was quite likely.</p><p>Roy let out a sigh, but Superboy spoke up. "He's locked himself in the bathroom so that he can balance on objects without Red Arrow getting mad at him."</p><p>"Say what?" Wally spoke around a mouthful of cookies.</p><p>"That's <em>not</em> what he's doing." Roy sighed.</p><p>"So, he didn't go and lock himself in the bathroom?" One of Kaldur's eyebrow's shot up.</p><p>"No. I meant he's not in the bathroom balancing on the sink specifically." The room went silent. Even Wally stopped chewing the cookies as he stared at Roy. Kaldur's arms folded across his chest, the look on his face reminding him of the look Oli tended to give him when he'd done something wrong that the Green Arrow couldn't believe he'd done.</p><p>Superboy finally spoke up, allowing the red-head member of the team to swallow. "Okay. I don't get it. If Robin <em>didn't</em> go into the bathroom to balance on the sink like he said, then <em>what</em> is he doing?"</p><p>"Seriously, you're a moron Roy." Wally set the cookies down on the counter. A flash of yellow zipped by him.</p><p>"Okay, so maybe I might have messed up a bit."</p><p>"You think?" Kaldur sighed.</p><p>"Guys. I'm still a little lost here." Superboy let out a sigh. "I'm not getting the implications of what is meant by what Robin said."</p><p>"That…" The Atlantean turned to look at Superboy before looking at Roy.</p><p>Red Arrow shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't want to explain either." One of Kaldur's eyebrow's shot up again. "Okay. I'll admit I may have messed up a bit regarding Robin just a bit ago."</p><p>Superboy snorted through his nose. "A bit?"</p><p>"Come on. It wasn't that big of a deal."</p><p>"I've the feeling for Robin, it may have been a big deal." Kaldur spoke calmly, the wisdom of his king irritating Roy to no end, and yet lashing out at the younger was a bad idea. Particularly when he'd gotten on every single team members bad side by trying to do right by the kid, only to have failed miserably both times.</p><p>Roy simply leaned up against the nearby open wall between the kitchen and rec area, scowling as he did so. Wally soon came back, pushing Robin in front of him. The youngest's mouth twisted into a deep pout, his arms folded across his small chin. He sniffled a bit, rubbing a gloved finger under his nose while the other teen patted his shoulder. "Yup. He was balancing on the sink like he said."</p><p>Superboy glanced back and forth between the other members. "That is euphemism for…"</p><p>"Nothing!" Robin snapped. The preteen attempted to storm off, only for Wally to drag him into the kitchen.</p><p>"Cookies, man!"</p><p>"Cookies?" Robin started to become his chipper self again, only to look at Roy suddenly wide eyed. Red Arrow chooses to look away, unsure of how to act around Robin without causing another incident. He swallowed, not liking one bit how he'd messed up so far.</p><p>"Yeah." Wally suddenly piped up. "Oh, there's a note with them."</p><p>"Leave it to you not to notice a note." The youngest seemed to have forgotten about the incident, a little too easily for Roy's liking.</p><p>"It's from someone called Overwatch. You know, that would make a nice title for a game."</p><p>"Oh. Her."</p><p>"Whose her?" Roy glanced up to see Wally elbow Robin in the ribs. "Girlfriend?"</p><p>"The only girls who know where this place is are adults." Superboy piped up.</p><p>Roy nearly choked, as the implication of what was said was <em>way </em>to evident. Wally, however, elbowed Robin in the ribs. "I'm just ribbing him. Get it? Ribbing him?"</p><p>"Ha, ha. Very funny."</p><p>"And anyways. Rob's to young to have a girlfriend. He's only, like, what – thirteen."</p><p>Robin's mouth twisted into that sour pout of his again, indicating something wrong had been said again, but Wally didn't seem to notice. Again, Robin brushed it off as if nothing had happened. "So…"</p><p>"Whose Overwatch though?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I should say." Robin looked right at Roy, leaving the oldest of the team unsure of what the youngest was thinking.</p><p>"Oh, come on."</p><p>"Nope. Hacker's code."</p><p>One of Roy's eyebrow's shot up as a smirk spread across Robin's face. He wasn't at all sure what he was thinking, but perhaps Felicity might know. Of course, she might retort with something like "hacker's code" herself. The computer suddenly drew their attention to their caretaker entering the room. The red robot looked at them, and yet one couldn't tell if Red Tornado was really looking at anybody in particular, nor could one tell what he was thinking.</p><p>"Can we have a mission?" Kid Flash rushed over, leaving Robin in the kitchen. The others turned to look at the red robot, but Roy caught the wary look Robin gave him.</p><p>"Batman is in charge of missions. The person in charge of your training is also still not yet available for a few days. However, there is a surprise for you in the hanger."</p><p>If Robin's eyes were visible, Roy was sure that they would be sparkling, but the oldest of the team members turned his head for only a few minutes before Robin's lighthearted laughter filled the room. Red Arrow sighed, taking off after the ball of energy, only to find himself nearly bowled over by Kid Flash. He arrived at the hanger just in time to see Kid Flash run up, a big grin on his face. Robin was wandering around, his jaw dropped.</p><p>"They got us a plane."</p><p>"Meaning we'll always have a babysitter." Roy folded his arms, wishing he <em>hadn't</em> joined the group after all.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Last time I checked, none of us have any experience flying aircraft." His statement made the faces of the others fall. That was, except for Robin who was still focused on the plane.</p><p>"Actually, that is not true." Red Tornado piped up.</p><p>All of the teens – not including Robin – looked at each other, finally settling on Superboy. The clone finally realized they were looking at him. "What?"</p><p>"You wouldn't have had flight experience programmed into that brain of yours?" Kid Flash's eyes widened, the look on his face completely hopeful.</p><p>"No." Superboy still seemed perturbed by what Wally had said, only for Robin's laughter to fill the hanger.</p><p>Roy took a deep breath, looking around to make sure that their thirteen-year-old companion wasn't now balancing on the plane or something else in the hanger. Instead, Robin had yet again managed to disappear. The back hatch of the plane was down, meaning…</p><p>Roy took a deep breath, muttering under his breath. "No, no, no." Superboy's eyebrows shot up, wondering what was bothering Roy, only to watch as the oldest team member stepped into the plane. He wasn't surprised to find their youngest member now seated in the pilot's seat buckling himself in. "<em>What</em> are you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like I'm doing?"</p><p>"You're not."</p><p>Robin's nostrils flared, but his small fingers flipping switches stubbornly.</p><p>"You don't even have a driver's license."</p><p>"Doesn't stop me from driving the Batmobile." With the flick of a finger, the engine roared alive as Wally buckled himself in.</p><p>"Hey. Don't buckle in!"</p><p>"Why not?" Wally shrugged his shoulders as Kaldur and Superboy followed suit.</p><p>"Are we really to believe that the youngest of us is the one with the flight experience?"</p><p>"Considering I live under the sea, Superboy's only been alive for sixteen weeks, and Kid Flash uses his speed to get places, that leaves you or Robin," Kaldur spoke up.</p><p>"Seriously. I've been flying the Batplane since I was, like, ten."</p><p>"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?"</p><p>"Do you really think I'm on autopilot still?"</p><p>"Man. Have a little faith in Rob there." Wally piped up.</p><p>Roy plopped down into the last seat, taking in the situation as Robin asked for Red Tornado to open the hanger bay doors. A thirteen-year-old shouldn't know how to fly a plane, and yet here Robin was, knowing exactly how to fly a plane. That honestly didn't sit well with him at all, as they flew through the sky. Roy's fingers drummed the arm of the chair, growing even more impatient with the adult way of doing things.</p><p>"Team. There is an incident down at one of Happy Harbor's warehouses. I wish for you to check it out."</p><p>"Going into stealth mode to land the ship." Robin chirped happily, finally seeming to be in a good mood.</p><p>Roy though had to mumble. "Yeah. You guys do realize that he's just keeping us busy?" A silence fell over the team before the plane direction shifted slightly. Robin landed the ship nearby, letting down the hatch. The sound of a machine gun went off inside, drawing the teens attention to the warehouse. The glass blew out of the windows, shattering as the bullets hit. One of Roy's eyebrow's lifted up. "Wow. How fun?"</p><p>"Well, machine guns aren't that hard to take care of, but I bet it's just your normal, everyday stuff." Wally piped up.</p><p>A sudden giggle tore through the air, making both Wally and Kaldur blink. Roy recognized the sound as the laughter of their youngest member, and looking around, Robin was now no longer in sight. Letting out a sigh, he moved in before Kaldur could comment about needing to have a plan. A yellow flash sped by him as he hefted himself in through one of the windows on a higher level, peering down to take note of the scene.</p><p>A man dressed in a moth costume was the one shooting off the gun, a phone to his ear. "Hey! This is most certainly not what I asked for! How hard is it to not mess up a guy's order!"</p><p>A yellow flash passed by the men gunning at the man in a moth costume, not noticing Robin crouched down behind some boxes, to close to Roy's comfort to the ensuing gunfire. Red Arrow lowered himself down just as the warehouse doors were knocked down by Superboy, making the strange freak in the moth costume swing the gun around, causing a line of fire to go off in Robin's direction. Roy pushed the youngest team member down, causing Robin to let out a rather indigent sound.</p><p>"Seriously!" Robin spoke in a raspy manner as Roy was on top of him.</p><p>"Don't worry Kitten. I promise I'd get…" It was then that Roy realized that moth guy could see both of them. "Who are you!"</p><p>"So not whelmed right now," Robin muttered.</p><p>"Robin, stay down!"</p><p>The man titled his head, the phone still in his ear. "Hold on Kitten. I've got to go." The gun was held incorrectly, and yet he looked right at them. The phone left the man's ear so that he could, of all things, take a picture. Roy stood up, irritated at the man. The man wasn't even really paying attention to them, but instead muttering into his phone. "The Kind Wonder in his civvies. Kitten will…"</p><p>Roy cursed, lifting an arrow up. "Seriously. Hand over the phone."</p><p>"Uh, no." The arrow shot out with foam in it just as Superboy lunged through the crates, knocking the strange moth guy out of the way. Roy cringed as his companion became encased in foam, while the moth guys machine gun suddenly sprayed bullets again. Roy found himself pushed to the ground by something small. "Bye-bye. I've got to go before I get into any more trouble."</p><p>Roy's eyes narrowed, swearing there were moths floating around this crazy guy. Robin let out a groan, before getting up off of the older teen. "Well, that certainly didn't go well."</p><p>"Go well?" Roy stood up shaking his head. "You're the one who ran in here as if you knew what you were doing?" This made the boy's eyes narrow as Robin glared at Roy. "What?"</p><p>Robin simply turned, letting his utility belt slide out so he could retrieve something from one of the pockets. Superboy looked rather pissed off, before shattering the foam by flexing. Robin sighed. "I guess I didn't need this then?"</p><p>Roy caught sight of the arm that held onto the tool Robin had pulled from his belt. There was a scratch from a bullet that grazed his arm. The oldest reached out, grapping the youngster's arm. "You're hurt."</p><p>Robin batted his hand away, refusing to look him in the face. Kaldur sighed. "We need to find that… that…"</p><p>"Killer Moth." The youngest sighed, trying to tug his torn sleeve down over the injury. "And he's like, one of the easiest to take down. Like, seriously. That's so… not turbing."</p><p>One of Roy's eyebrow's shot up, but the looks on the other team members faces said not to ask as Robin continued to mutter something about not being turbed, whatever that meant. They left the place, leaving the culprits to the police, while Superboy seemed to drift off for a few seconds before Kaldur pulled his attention back. The youngest teen finally lets out a sigh after fiddling with his holographic computer, turning to the others. "So…"</p><p>"What did those men we captured mean?"</p><p>"Huh?" Robin turned to look at Superboy.</p><p>"They said this Killer Moth person showed up demanding … what is this <em>The River's Raven</em>?"</p><p>Wally let out a curse, while Roy slapped a hand to his forehead. Kaldur glanced between the two. "Honestly, I don't know."</p><p>"It's <em>Raven River</em> book series." Robin piped up, not sounding at all thrilled. "It's supper popular among girls, particularly those my age. It's supposedly the new <em>Twilight</em> series."</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"Don't ask." Roy covered his eyes with his hand. "And what does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Well…" Robin took a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't know." Superboy folded his arms. "All I know is that some Kitten wanted this… whatever a book series is. Is it like, some kind of antique book collection, because I for the life of me can't think of any other reason why someone would want to steal books."</p><p>"About that." The youngest sighed. "Apparently the Killer Moth got the address wrong."</p><p>"What?" Wally slid down into his chair. Roy could hear the speedster sliding down, and he couldn't help but hear it. He was thinking nearly the same thing. How much more stupid could things get.</p><p>"I hacked his phone. Apparently, someone's been sending him text messages asking him to pick up the newest release of the book, which, again, is apparently coming out to day." Robin's mouth moved as if making a mental note of something he himself needed to do. He shook his head.</p><p>"This must be some mistake? I mean, not showing up at the wrong address, but why would Killer Moth be receiving messages regarding a book series which is…" Kaldur paused. "… popular among girls."</p><p>Robin flinched, before shaking his head. "Do you really want an answer to that?"</p><p>Roy didn't think he wanted to, his eyes drifting to Robin's injured arm. "<em>This is all for a stupid book?</em>" Red Arrow took a deep breath. "No, I actually don't want the answer to that."</p><p>"Yeah, but how are we going to apprehend him?" Superboy muttered from his seat.</p><p>"Yes, well…" Robin took a deep breath. "I think we should head to the bookstore because I think that's where he's heading. Perhaps we can stop him before he causes a scene. After all, I still think he has the machine gun on him. However, if he manages to enter the bookstore, we need to contact the league. We're supposed to be undercover."</p><p>"What about his phone?" Roy asked.</p><p>Robin's eyes blinked. "Uh…"</p><p>"Of course, Robin can continue hacking it." Wally piped up. "He's the best hacker ever!"</p><p>"That's not what I meant. I mean, what are we going to do about this Killer Moth having taken a picture of you in your civvies."</p><p>"We'll figure that out when…" Robin found himself interrupted.</p><p>"How?" Kaldur let out a sigh. "How did he manage to get a picture of you Robin?"</p><p>"Because he went rushing in." Roy folded his arms across his chest, tapping his fingers.</p><p>"Look, I get the fact you don't like me, but…"</p><p>"I've never said anything of the sort!" Red Arrow snapped, not liking Robin's comment, yet understanding where it came from.</p><p>"I can get the phone. And the gun actually."</p><p>"Which means Roy, if he has another one of those foam arrows, can trap Killer Moth, right?" Robin didn't look Roy in the eye.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>They landed near the shop, watching for Killer Moth, only to hear screaming coming from inside. Robin's mouth twisted into a frown. "Call the league like planned?"</p><p>"Actually, I can get the gun away from him, and the phone still. Best to do it, as he may have hostages."</p><p>Superboy leaned down, using his vision to look at the place. "I think most people are running out of the place. It's not as if he cares about having hostages." He looked up. "I could smash through the roof."</p><p>"No." Kaldur piped up. "Keep damages to a minimum."</p><p>"Well, I'll head on in." Kid Flash took off, making Roy want to strangle him, only to slide down to also enter the building. He could hear Killer Moth yelling at Wally.</p><p>"Look! All I want is a book. A signed book by the writer."</p><p>Roy sighed, aiming his arrow at Killer Moth. This time, the arrow should hit, only Killer Moth moved behind something, ranting about how unfair things were, and all he was trying to do was make Kitten happy. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in closer, only to hear Robin speak up beside him. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Seriously kid! Give me back my phone! If Kitten doesn't hear from me, I'm in big trouble."</p><p>"Oh…" Robin's mouth formed a circle as if there was something he knew that they didn't. Roy didn't think he wanted to know how Robin's mind worked.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Roy could see Kaldur and Superboy coming in. Things were honestly to the public for his liking simply because the Justice League wouldn't like it. Kaldur tilted his head, meaning that Roy could move to another location to hopefully get a better shot. He moved over, Robin following close beside him, much to his irritation. He could see the author staring at Killer Moth, whom he could see.</p><p>Quickly, he lifted his arrow up, and shot at Killer Moth, this time the arrow hit. "Seriously. Could things get any more ludicrous."</p><p>"There's a back door we can leave by. The police can handle the rest." Robin piped up. Roy opened his mouth to say something, only to hear the giggle which followed Robin disappearing from sight. The kid was certainly mental. They slipped out before anyone could thank them, and headed to the ship. Robin was fiddling with something. "Good thing the security cameras are digital. They didn't even notice we were there. I hope."</p><p>The ship flew back, with Roy tapping his fingers. Wally held up the phone, frowning. "So…"</p><p>"Fail," Roy said. "And the League knows." Robin looked up but focused on flying the ship back to Mount Justice. When they landed, Red Tornado asked for a report, but no actions were taken. Roy couldn't help but notice how Robin attempted to sneak off. He grabbed the youngest by the arm, before tugging him back over to the medical area. "Come on."</p><p>The look on Robin's face was one of utter displeasure. "I can take care of myself."</p><p>"Says the person who ran off like he did." Roy shoved him down, sighing upon realizing he didn't know what to do first aide wise. He folded his arms, frowning as he did so. He decided to pull back the sleeve of Robin's cloths, only to find his hand slapped away. "Hey!"</p><p>"Not talking to you."</p><p>Wally rushed in. "I am so not looking forward to the lecture which is going to be coming. Here's that dude's phone."</p><p>Robin snatched the phone, deleting the picture, letting out a curse for some reason, but not telling the others why. He shook his head. "See if you can't get Speedy to trash it now."</p><p>"Um, okay." One of Wally's eyebrow's shot up. "Did I miss something?"</p><p>"No." Both of the other two team members said.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"I honestly don't get it!"</p><p>Felicity looked up from her computer, tilting her head. "It's nice to see you, Roy. Could you not barge into my apartment in the middle of the night though?"</p><p>The eighteen-year-old plopped down on the couch, not at all caring that he'd intruded upon the woman's apartment, let alone the fact she was in her pajamas. "Robin is supper annoying!"</p><p>"Now why would you say that? He's absolutely adorable."</p><p>"Adorable? He was climbing all over the furniture at the cave! Specifically, he was balancing on the kitchen counter using only one hand!"</p><p>"Ahh."</p><p>"Felicity! He could have gotten hurt if I hadn't yanked him down from there. I bet you wouldn't think he'd be so adorable if he was climbing the furniture at your place. Well, here!"</p><p>"I think he'd be more at home at Oli's place."</p><p>"And what? Have a thirteen-year-old swinging from Oli's chandelier and giving his old lady a heart attack? I don't think so."</p><p>"He's not that bad. Really, Roy, he isn't."</p><p>"And then, when I told him, 'no, you can<em> not</em> climb on the furniture', he runs off to the bathroom."</p><p>"You didn't!" The blond-haired woman adopted a rather amused look on her face.</p><p>"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! Not my fault the kid said he'd be going in there to lock the door so he could balance on the sink to his heart's content when he really meant he was going to go and bawl his head off."</p><p>"Actually, knowing Robin, he was actually probably balancing on the edge of the sink. Not to say he wasn't crying, or more likely attempting not to lose his temper on him. Seriously, Roy, you shouldn't get on that kid's bad side."</p><p>"On his bad side? If I hadn't been there today, he would have gotten seriously hurt instead of the stupid scrape he got today."</p><p>"Really." Felicity cleared her voice.</p><p>"What do you mean really?"</p><p>"Well, besides the fact it seems like you do have a soft spot for him even though you're completely awful at showing it, are you sure he would have gotten hurt more than he did, or did he get hurt <em>because</em> of what you did."</p><p>"Oh come."</p><p>"Roy." Felicity let out a sigh. "Just be honest with me."</p><p>"This is the woman who isn't honest about her crush on Oli." Roy felt the pillow smack him in the face. He batted it away angrily. "Oh, come on! I didn't say I didn't have a soft spot for the kid. I'm talking about it being my fault."</p><p>"Okay. What ever you say. Did he like the cookies?"</p><p>"I think Kid Flash ate all of them." Roy flinched as Felicity glared at him, before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I shouldn't have come to your place late at night unannounced. Thank you for letting me talk."</p><p>"You're welcome. And a bit of advice with Robin. Don't underestimate him, but also… Robin can be just as scary as the Batman if he wants to be."</p><p>"Sure he can." Roy headed to the fire escape, hoping things didn't get worse in regards to the team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Late at Night - Robin and Raven, plus the other Titans briefly, an OC, Batman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Late at Night<br/>Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family<br/>Characters: Robin and Raven, plus the other Titans briefly, an OC, Batman<br/>Summary: Their fearless leader isn't always so fearless. Raven is up late at night when Robin comes over after patrol in Gotham.<br/>Notes: Mentions of the darker side of Gotham which pretty much means rape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"By now you guys know you shouldn't get on our fearless leader's bad side?" Rave stood in the entranceway to the room, her arms crossed as she took in the mess that the other three had created.</p><p>One of Beast Boy's eyebrow's shot up, his mouth twisting into a fanged smirk. "Come on. Robin is cool."</p><p>"No. Robin isn't just cool. He's beyond cool." Cyborg piped up, a huge grin on his face.</p><p>Starfire blinked before suddenly becoming starry eyed. "Yes. Robin is beyond cool. He is handsome, dashing, charming…"</p><p>"Okay. We're talking about the kid who, during our last mission, laughed gleefully as he creamed into the face of a bad guy as he sneaked attacked from the shadows while we all watched."</p><p>"So?" Beast Boy folded his arms in defiance.</p><p>"So?" Raven folded her arms.</p><p>"See, the way I see it, that means he actually likes to have fun, so…"</p><p>"Yes. But is our fearless leader going to like having to clean up after the mess <em>you</em> guys made?" Raven watched the three other team members look at each other before the started to clean up the mess, knowing Robin could show up at any minute.</p><p>Starfire, of course, enjoyed herself, but then she enjoyed practically everything. The older female looked up. "You know, Robin's not like that."</p><p>"What do you mean?" One of Raven's eyebrow's shot up as she sat on the couch, her feet up as she watched her companions clean up the mess they made.</p><p>"He's a very kind person."</p><p>A smirk spread across Raven's face. "Yeah, but that wouldn't stop him from yelling at Beast Boy and Cyborg.</p><p>Finally, they finished, and Beast Boy glared at the all to clean room before glancing up at the clock. "Seriously? It's bedtime, and he's not even here. What was the point?"</p><p>The green furred youngest member slunk off, sulking as he did so. Cyborg shook his head, the smirk on his face indicating Raven shouldn't mind Beast Boy before heading off to his room. Starfire watched as Raven stretched. "We're not waiting up for Robin?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You made a big deal about having the place cleaned up for when he gets back."</p><p>"Well, because there's never any telling when he'll get in. I mean, he's certainly not going to come on school days during school hours, but he patrols Gotham at night with the Batman."</p><p>"But the point is?"</p><p>"Beast Boy and Cyborg wouldn't have cleaned up before going to bed, and would have just made an even bigger mess tomorrow." Raven glanced away. "Robin gets stressed out enough as it is."</p><p>"Oh, but Robin never stresses. I'll see you in the morning." Starfire flew off, looking at Raven warily.</p><p>"Yeah, he never stresses," Raven muttered, remembering the nights Robin slept over with the team, and how his dark dreams woke her from her own sleep. She never knew when these nightmares of his would flare up, nor did he ever talk about them. They did seem worse on the days Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to be "boys will be boys" in the way they acted, a particular concept which seemed to at times evade their leader.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, she went to bed, thinking she'd for once have a good night's sleep, as Robin wouldn't even be coming to the tower. However, a knock came at her door, jolting her from her sleep, the book she'd been reading just before dropping to the ground. "Who is it?"</p><p>She knew though, who it was without them speaking up. However, the person spoke in a rather soft, and for some reason unsure voice. "Raven, it's Robin. I know it's late, but could I come in?"</p><p>Raven's mouth opened but then sighed, her eyes closing. She got up from her bed, and walked to the door, cracking it open to glare at the intruder. Robin glanced away, fidgeting slightly. Instead of wearing his Robin outfit, he was wearing instead pajamas. To be specific, he was wearing Superman pajamas, but carrying a stuffed toy under his arm. It was an elephant, dressed in a suit similar to the Batman. She glanced up and down, a tad confused at what she saw.</p><p>"Sorry. If I woke you, I didn't mean to. I just thought you might still be awake."</p><p>"Why? Because I'm Goth?" Raven let the door open a bit more. "We vampires don't sleep."</p><p>A smirk spread across his face, even though the worry didn't leave. "Very funny. I know you like to stay up late reading because it's quieter. If Beast Boy and Cyborg haven't gone to sleep, they're usually binge gaming or movie watching at this time of night."</p><p>"Better question then…" The gothic teen opened up the door wider, a tad irked that he'd thought she was cracking a joke rather than voicing what he really thought. "Why me?" She could see his eyes widen though she couldn't see anything but the mask, his mouth opening. The elephant toy suddenly went from under one arm to hugged tightly to his chest as his eyes darted to the ground, muttering something she couldn't make out. "Robin, I couldn't hear what you said. This isn't because I'm the only one awake?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, looking her in the eye, a rather determined look on his face. "Partially. Mostly though, it's because I think you're the only one who'd get it. I mean, it doesn't have to do with the fact you're Goth, but you're the only one who…" Robin took another deep breath, looking at the ground. "Plus, I figure that if I decided to confide in you, you wouldn't push and ask questions regarding things I can't tell you."</p><p>Raven found herself attempting to figure out what he meant, but remained a bit baffled. "So… you're still not explaining things."</p><p>"I need someone to talk to. It was a <em>really</em> bad night, and I don't want Batman to know. I don't want him to know I'm not doing well, let alone that I've figured <em>that</em> out."</p><p>"Figured…" Raven let out a sigh. Her eyes closed. "No."</p><p>"Sorry. I'll go back to…"</p><p>"I didn't mean that." The Gothic female opened her door wide. "I mean, no, I shouldn't be asking and just let you come in and talk. After all, you trust me enough to confide in me. Me, of all people. I mean, you could just as easily have gone to Cyborg."</p><p>"I guess. He's kind of, on Beast Boy's level on this though. And I've never seen him not be positive about, well, everything." Robin walked in, and she closed the door behind him. She had to invite him to sit on the bed, to which she joined him cross legged.</p><p>He couldn't though speak. Raven finally took a deep breath. "Okay. Since this is so difficult for you to start talking, how about I ask a few questions to try and break the… well, whatever it is one breaks when starting a conversation. For starters, I'm not actually very good at this conversation thing."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're also not one to blab."</p><p>"True…" Raven nodded her head. "Unless… no, I know what you mean by that. First…" The female Titan pointed at the pajamas. "What's up with that?"</p><p>"Oh. El…" Robin's mouth pressed together as if he'd almost revealed something he shouldn't. "I've simply had her forever. Even before I became Robin. I'll call her Batphant for now."</p><p>"Actually, that was going to be my second question." Raven's mouth twisted into a smile, only for her to try and to hide that emotion. "I mean the pajamas. I never imagined you wearing superhero pajamas, but if you did, I'd expect Batman."</p><p>A grin suddenly spread across Robin's face. "Oh, it drives him nuts. It's actually a running gag between Sups and me, to see how many Superman related stuff I can drive Batman insane with."</p><p>"Wait. You know Superman."</p><p>"Yeah." Robin paused, obviously thinking about something. "Uncle Sups. He's funny."</p><p>"Not exactly something I'd expect to hear about the man of steel."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"So, what happened?"</p><p>Robin let out a sigh, pulling his knees up so that Batphant was now tucked nicely between his legs and chest. "You know how Batman takes me on patrol, right?"</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>"Well…" Suddenly, her fellow team member buried his head into his arms, Batphant close by. Something was definitely wrong. She almost thought she would need to pry some more, but his head darted up. "There are rules. There are rules he has to keep me safe but to make sure I don't see certain things. There's the rule where I don't take guys like Joker on my own, but places I'm not allowed to go. Except, I know those things, what goes on, so I didn't quite understand what he was keeping from me. I get that there are people who do things like that, that such – really, really bad things exist."</p><p>"What happened. If he keeps you away from such places, how…"</p><p>"Apparently that kind of thing doesn't happen in just those places. Worse, I froze, like a stupid idiot, and that lady saw me up there in the fire escape, completely frozen. She was waiting for someone to save her, and there I was, a complete idiot. I don't know how long it took to move, to knock the guy out, but she was crying. Her clothes were ripped pretty bad." Robin choked, his face turning a vivid red, something Raven thought she'd never expected. "And then I threw up. Not in front of her, but it was obvious I was going to hurl. And I did, as soon as I got to the roof. Then I called an ambulance."</p><p>"I see." Raven hadn't expected this turn of events. Realization hit her why she'd been the one, and why Robin trusted her enough to come. "Does Batman know."</p><p>"No." Robin buried his face into his arms and that stuffed toy of his. "He'll freak out. Always does. But I'm, never, ever going to touch a girl like that. Ever. It's just wrong."</p><p>A sigh escaped Raven's lips. "Robin, do you know how babies are made?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" The other teen muttered into his arms, his voice slightly muffled.</p><p>"No, I don't think you do." She watched as Robin looked up at her, glaring. "<em>That's</em> how babies are made."</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"Robin."</p><p>"Babies aren't made by some guy hurting women!"</p><p>"Okay. Look, what that guy did wasn't consensual."</p><p>"Guys. There was more than one of them. Three. It was disgusting. They were disgusting. I don't ever want to be like that."</p><p>"Yeah. Still wasn't consensual." Raven sighed. "Okay. I really don't know much on this topic, but I know you don't want to talk to Batman about it. Just, what I do know is that normally, the making of a baby is a very intimate thing."</p><p>"Yeah. That's what my parents say… said. It's something married couples do."</p><p>"Robin, you don't have to be married to have a baby."</p><p>"Oh, I know that. Br…" The other preteen took a deep breath. "People think Batman's my real dad."</p><p>"He isn't?"</p><p>"He…" Robin took a deep breath. "No. This may be saying a bit much, so please don't think too much into this, but some people think I'm his illegitimate child."</p><p>"Yeah, well. Okay. What you saw tonight, it's supposed to be intimate. It's why you found it so disgusting. At least, I guess. This is what my mentor told me. That…" Raven took a deep breath. "I trust my mentor. And, speaking of which, you should be able to go and tell Batman this, right? He wouldn't be mad at you."</p><p>"It's not him being mad I'm worried about. More of, overprotective."</p><p>"Well, you do probably need to eventually tell him. But…" Raven paused. "Why not go see the woman?"</p><p>"I can't. Nobody knows…"</p><p>"Not as your civilian self. As Robin. It might do both of you good, might not."</p><p>Robin paused, thinking over what Raven said carefully. He then took a deep breath. "Okay. So, maybe. Thanks."</p><p>Raven shook her head. "No. Thank you for trusting me enough to talk to me about this."</p><p>As he left, that usual smile on his face glowed, meaning things might end up being okay.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Nobody came to save her. That's what she kept thinking as she lay looking up at the ceiling of the hospital room. Except, looking up reminded her of looking up at Robin, watching him look down and him doing nothing. It had seemed like minutes, even though it was more likely only seconds passed. He'd saved her, knocking out the three guys. Her mind was a blur after that, as she simply didn't want to remember.</p><p>A knock came at the window, and she turned her head, seeing the last person she wanted to see. Robin, the Boy Wonder who had saved her, and yet didn't. She turned her head, hoping he'd go away, and yet the window slid open. She heard soft footsteps coming towards the bed. She didn't look him in the face. "Go away. Do you want me to call security?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"Do you think I should be grateful? That I should thank you for saving me? I <em>don't</em> feel saved." She turned her head, only to see the boy looking at the ground, his head hung in shame. It was then that she noticed how <em>small</em> Robin was.</p><p>"I thought so." The boy muttered, and then he muttered something else. "Why do people do those kinds of things?"</p><p>It was the question she'd been asking, though she'd also been wondering why her, why those men had picked her that night. She never expected Batman's sidekick to be asking the question he had, but then thinking back, perhaps the reason he didn't move was because he didn't understand. He couldn't have been that old, but someone that young shouldn't see those things. "I don't know."</p><p>"You're probably wondering…" The boy muttered some more. "I'm sorry! What happened tonight. It must be the most awful thing that's ever…" He paused, swallowing, not wanting to finish that sentence, and he almost looked her in the eye, making her wonder what color eyes he had. She imagined different things. "I'm sorry I didn't move quicker."</p><p>"You were scared."</p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well, at least you have the common sense to know something was wrong, but you also had the courage to do something."</p><p>"I threw up. I mean, up on the roof."</p><p>A memory flickered, remembering how green he'd looked before he looked, even in that dark alley. Or perhaps she was imagining it, yet she'd known he'd almost been sick, throwing up on one of those three slime balls. "You know, I thought I'd wanted to be mad at you, for not moving fast enough, but honestly. I'm not. You're just a kid."</p><p>"I'm Batman's partner. I should…" The boy looked up, his chest puffing out, only to deflate a few seconds later. "I should have…" He then asked another question. "Are you okay?"</p><p>That wasn't something she'd want anyone to ask her because she wasn't okay. "No." There came another deflated look, making her realize what he'd actually meant. "The doctors tell me, they tell me it's not going to go away any time soon. I'm on suicide watch right now."</p><p>The sudden sound of footsteps made Robin dash to the window, disappearing as someone came in to check on her. The person came in. "Just your routine check… in." The person paused. "Where did that come from?"</p><p>The woman's eyes blinked, glancing at the nightstand to see the flowers. They were wildflowers, the kind of thing a kid would pick for their mother. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I had a visitor. My rescuer came to see how I was doing."</p><p>"Res… oh, Robin. It said so in the police report. I heard Batman normally handles these incidents. That he would let a child handle such a thing, let alone run with him. It makes me sick."</p><p>The woman thought carefully about what the nurse said. "I don't think Batman would let Robin handle these kinds of things. I think, maybe tonight I had a guardian angel instead of a dark knight."</p><p>The thought didn't really make her feel better, and yet for some reason, she would later find it did, yet also come to debate what most troubled her about that night. The fact she had something important taken from her, or that a poor child witnessed her plight. After the nurse left, Robin peeked in, giving her a big smile – that of an angel, and one she'd never, ever forget.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"Robin…"</p><p>He'd snuck in or tried to. Batman was at the Batcomputer, making Robin swallow. Cautiously, he waved. "Hi."</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>Robin took a deep breath. "You're the world's greatest detective, excluding possibly Sherlock Holmes. So, I think you already know."</p><p>"Yes. I do know about tonight."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Batman would have sighed, had he been a more emotional person. Instead, he simply motioned for Robin over to stand by him. The boy cautiously approached, possibly worried about some kind of punishment. Trying to get Robin to think outside of being Robin was a difficult, if not impossible task. A muscled arm instead reached out, pulling the twelve-year-old close. One hand pulled off the glove so that Batman could ruffle the dark head of hair. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry."</p><p>Suddenly, Robin turned, burying his head into Batman's side. The older of the dynamic duo glanced over by the zeta tubes where Robin's pajamas and Elenore in her Batsuit had been discarded. Sometimes, it was best not to ask questions of the precocious child, as Robin never thought like a normal child. "I'll, never, ever touch a girl like that."</p><p>"I know." Batman sighed, resting his chin on the preteens head. "Just to let you know, real intimacy is different, but we can discuss that more when you get a bit older."</p><p>"Mmm… Ray told me something like that." Robin muttered into his side.</p><p>At that, Batman knew he would need to talk to Roy about what he said to the younger sidekick but then wondered why Robin would want to confide in Green Arrow's sidekick when said sidekick didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Instead of pushing the issue, Batman decided to keep his mouth shut and let Robin have something that he didn't know about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hardheaded Sups - Robin, Superboy, Superman, Kid Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Hardheaded Sups<br/>Genre: Friendship, Family<br/>Characters: Robin, Superboy, Superman, Kid Flash<br/>Summary: Superboy is angry and Superman, but on top of not getting Robin, he finds out that the youngest member has a bond with the man of steel. The incident with Robin escalates when Kid Flash causes a misunderstanding.<br/>Notes: The first part of this chapter takes place before "The Baby Robin Flies" and the rest after the fact, but also has some reflection by Superboy onto the events of "The Baby Robin Flies". This chapter also contains LGBT content, non-romantic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cave was a very lonely place.</p><p>After all, Superboy was the only one who lived their full time. Red Arrow refused to stay within the confines, already considering the place to childish. Kid Flash was expected home by curfew, and Kaldur had to pack up a few more things to make his own room a little cozier. This left him to stare at the static, driving away the lonely feelings which seemed to plaque his mind as he went through the day. He was only sixteen-weeks but was labeled as sixteen-years.</p><p>"Hi." The light, airy voice made him startle. Superboy turned just in time to watch Robin lean over the back of the couch, his arm dangling over the other teen's shoulder, his small chin suddenly resting on Superboy's broad shoulder.</p><p>"Hey. Don't touch me."</p><p>Robin jolted away, stiffening. "So…" Robin cleared his voice. "What's up?"</p><p>"The ceiling."</p><p>"Very funny. Fine, what's on your mind? What are you thinking about SB?"</p><p>"None of your business."</p><p>Robin tensed up, frowning. His mouth twisted into a pout, his small arms folding across his chest.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Something's bothering you."</p><p>"As I said, none of your business."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"I said…"</p><p>"I want…"</p><p>"What do you want!"</p><p>"To help?"</p><p>Superboy stared at the small, pint sized super hero. He wasn't sure how the small person could even begin to help with his problem. "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"Maybe not, but…" Robin tilted his head. "I still might be able to do something."</p><p>"Look. You can't do anything about <em>him</em>. He doesn't want <em>anything</em> to do with me."</p><p>"Oh. You mean Sups?" The tiny creature let out a sigh, leaning back. He remained quiet, letting Superboy go back to watching the static. However, the tranquil sound of the static was broken by the sound of laughter. Letting out a sigh, Superboy stood up, wondering suddenly why Robin was still there, that late at night, let alone what the youngest was actually up to.</p><p>"<em>Not really the youngest. I am.</em>"</p><p>He walked to the entrance area and could hear Robin's voice. "Come on Uncle Sups. You've got to give him a chance."</p><p>"Look kiddo, it's not that simple." Superman's voice came over whatever video chat Robin was doing, and Superboy felt his throat catch.</p><p>"What…"</p><p>Superman heard Superboy's voice and cleared his throat. "I've got to go. And no more using the communication system for private chats, okay Robin."</p><p>The youngest member then turned, a frown on his face as he looked at Superboy with what the other teen could only describe as pity. He saw red and found himself attempting to punch the small creature regardless of the consequences, causing Robin to let out a squeak as he managed to dodge. The small boy turned, confronting the other teen. "SB! What the hell!"</p><p>"I don't need your pity!"</p><p>"It's not pity!"</p><p>"Than what is it!"</p><p>"I'm out of here!" Robin then disappeared, finally heading back to Gotham, leaving Superboy alone to his own torment, and torment himself he did. The fact Superman let Robin call him uncle, yet wouldn't let Superboy acknowledge him as father hurt.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>He was still miffed when the team got their first unofficial mission, yet he also saw Robin's effort to try – something. The youngest member brought in a bunch of games, which he put on the coffee table in front of Robin. Superboy continued to focus on the screen in front of him, not really interested in the games, or talking to Robin lest he lost it again. He needed to sort out the feelings he felt. Of course, Roy had to come down on Robin for being what Superboy was under the impression equated to acting one's age for the youngest member.</p><p>Then came the argument regarding doing acrobatics off things, which made absolutely no sense to Superboy as that seemed to be a part of who Robin was. Something made him think that Robin going into the bathroom to balance on the sink was a euphemism for something, something he couldn't honestly place, yet knew from the others reaction was bad. By the end, Robin was obviously also pissed off with Roy, not that Superboy could blame him. He wasn't sure he bought the idea that Robin taking off like he did was the reason the mission went the way it did. They were probably lucky that they hadn't had gotten a major lecture.</p><p>Red Arrow of course no longer had a mentor, which Superboy honestly didn't understand. Kid Flash – there was the curfew thing, which oddly enough Robin despite being younger didn't actually have. Kaldur had yet to see his king and simply went for a swim to cool his head. That left Superboy to stare at static on the television again, wishing he had someone to lecture him. Then, he felt movement on the sofa, making his eyes turn to see the youngest taking a seat on the opposite end.</p><p>Superboy stared, a little perturbed at the youngest sitting there, his legs pulled to his chest with his chin resting on his knees as his arms wrapped protectively around himself. His arm was bandaged up. "You're still here."</p><p>"I'm not exactly wanting to go home right now."</p><p>"At least you have a home." Superboy watched Robin refuse to move. "At least you have someone to lecture you about what you did wrong, to make sure you don't do it again."</p><p>"I didn't…" The small creature started to protest, only to freeze a few seconds later. "You don't know what it's like."</p><p>"Well, how could I? Of course, I don't know what it's like to have a parent."</p><p>"At least you've never…" Robin's mouth clamped shut.</p><p>"What? Spit it out."</p><p>Robin seemed to shrink into himself. "You wouldn't get it."</p><p>"Yeah. I wouldn't get what it's like to have your real dad in your life every single day. Does he even count as a real dad?"</p><p>The small body of the small creature began to tremble. "That… you don't know anything about Batman and me! Don't say things like that!"</p><p>One of Superboy's eyebrow's shot up, wondering why Robin said what he had. "What do you mean? I was talking about Superman. Does he count as my real father even though…"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh, thanks. Now go away."</p><p>Robin's face twisted up, only for the thirteen-year-old to let out a sigh, twisting around so he was lying on the couch, burring his head into the crook of his arm. Soon, a soft snoring sound melded with the sound of the static. The only reason Superboy found it off putting was because he'd told Robin to leave, and yet something told him to leave the youngest be. Robin began to stir in his sleep, tossing and turning on the couch, drawing Superboy's attention back to the smallest member. There was stuttered words that Superboy couldn't make out.</p><p>Suddenly, Robin jolted up, startling awake. Superboy lifted up an eyebrow. The younger team member tensed up upon seeing him, pulling back slightly. The physically older team watched Robin swallow and then look away. Robin took a deep breath as if he wanted to say something, but then darted off. His heart beat racing.</p><p>Superboy wondered if he'd done something wrong, but also wondered if Robin had gone to Zeta home. A few seconds later he heard something up in the airducts and used his heat vision to see what was going on. Letting out a sigh, he folded his arms, noticing that Robin was for some reason crawling around up in the airduct rather than leaving.</p><p>Kaldur's voice pulled him away. The older team member was still soaked from his swim. "Everyone else headed home?"</p><p>"No. Robin is up in the airduct."</p><p>"Why?" Kaldur's question went unanswered, and the older teen folded his arms. "Just apologize. Say you're sorry."</p><p>"I would, but I don't know what I did wrong." Superboy watched Kaldur. "<em>And Robin wasn't exactly innocent. But, if I didn't know what upset him, he likely didn't know what upset me back then.</em>" He made to stand up from the couch. "I'll help find him."</p><p>"No. One-on-one I think is better, so I'll talk to him." The Atlantean headed off. Soon, he brought Robin back, but Batman also came to retrieve his <em>son.</em> Superboy sulked, but Kadlur seemed to notice.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>A few days later, Superboy found himself watching television with Kid Flash, the speedster using the excuse that television would teach Superboy more about the world. He found what he saw confusing as he sat there, his arms crossed. It didn't help that Kid Flash liked to constantly change the channels. Every so often he'd stop and comment on a girl saying how hot they were. Kid Flash paused, turning to look at Superboy. "So, do you have a type."</p><p>"A type?"</p><p>"You know, a girl you like? If you were to date a girl, what would you look for? What you think is pretty, and hot."</p><p>Superboy frowned. He hadn't thought about it much, as he'd never really seen girls outside of the dreams of rescuing people except for the television and the female Justice League members. The news cast had stopped on a news report with a woman with red hair and green eyes. "She's kind of pretty."</p><p>"Dude! That's my aunt!"</p><p>Superboy's eyes blinked. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "Maybe I like black-hair and blue-eyes?"</p><p>"Yeah, look in a mirror much?"</p><p>Superboy looked at Kid Flash. "Okay, if you know so much about this girl thing, care to explain how it all even works."</p><p>"Dude. Like, you like a girl."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"And they like you."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"So, guys have a habit of picking on the girl they like, like pulling their hair and stuff."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"And girls, they like, totally freak."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"They're super timid around you, and you're constantly misunderstanding what they say and think. Yeah. Guys always misunderstand their crushes."</p><p>"Uhh…" Superboy found himself becoming concerned.</p><p>"Oh! And when the get really mad, your crush storms off! Particularly after a freak out."</p><p>"Uh-huh." The clone didn't like where this conversation was going.</p><p>Kid Flash noticed. "Hey, what's the matter?"</p><p>"This crush thing, it's only directed to someone of the opposite sex, right?"</p><p>"Um…" Kid Flash seemed just as uncomfortable the way the conversation was going. "Well, I swing that way. But not everybody does."</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>The other teen sighed. "Fine. Some people are into the same sex and some are into both. Happy now?"</p><p>Superboy took a deep breath. Robin had totally freaked out twice on him. He'd also had a misunderstanding with the youngest member, but the youngest had also stormed off both times. He'd also nearly creamed Robin the other day, complicating things even more, and yet something felt off about what Wally was saying. Still, Kid Flash wouldn't possibly lie to him about such things. "And exactly what are you supposed to do with a crush. No, more specifically, what are you supposed to do with someone who has a crush on you."</p><p>"You kiss them. On the lips." Wally's hands shot up into the air. "Dude, like, kissing is like part of becoming a man! And, uh…" Kid Flash paused. "If you swing that way, it's okay. Totally okay."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Superboy frowned, completely confused. "<em>But would he be okay finding out Robin swung that way? Why do they even call it swing that way?</em>" He frowned, knowing he much preferred Wally's aunt, but that seemed off limits from the way Wally acted. Earth culture was complex, yet Krypton culture might be worse yet. He wondered how to ask the last question. He hoped the answer would be no. "So, guys always act like guys, and never girls."</p><p>"Oh, no." Kid Flash chuckled.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"If guys don't always act like guys, which of us then is most like a girl?"</p><p>"Well, you're out. You're too much like the man of steel. I pride myself in my masculinity. I don't know how Atlantians view masculinity, so I guess Kaldur's out. Oh, and not Roy. Roy is a loud mouth and abrasive. I would never, ever date a girl like that. That is so not my type. So, I guess that leaves Robin."</p><p>"I see." Superboy stopped asking questions, and let Kid Flash get back to watching the television.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"Robin, B01," the computer announced.</p><p>By the time Robin arrived, the conversation Superboy had with Kid Flash became forgotten by the other. The events which transpired next might not have occurred had the team speedster not been glued to the television screen, watching some show called <em>The Replacements</em>, the episode of which was apparently a re-run. Shaking his head, he watched as Robin come into the room, letting out a laugh as he did. "Watching that show again?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I think it's pretty funny."</p><p>Robin noticed Superboy. "What's up?"</p><p>Superboy opened his mouth, thinking over what Kid Flash said in regards to crushes. The teen frowned. "<em>Well, I'm definitely not crushing on Robin. I definitely lost my temper because he's…</em>" The clone let out a shudder, remembering the rejection he felt, and how Robin was on Superman's good side. Robin walked into the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water rather than waiting for an answer. "<em>But if Wally is correct?</em>"</p><p>The youngest member leaned up against the counter, drinking deeply. One of Robin's eyebrows shot up. "What?"</p><p>"It's just that…" Superboy took a deep breath. "<em>Are you really supposed to do what Kid Flash said even if you don't have a crush back? This is stupid, but…</em>"</p><p>"SB? Something the matter?" Robin took another drink from his bottle of water, closing his eyes as he did so.</p><p>"We haven't exactly…" Superboy wasn't sure what words to use, as that was one of the things they hadn't thought to program into him, including mundane social interactions.</p><p>"Gotten off on the best foot?" Robin sighed, folded his arms across his chest, his eyes still closed. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Except I don't want things to be the way they are between you and Red Arrow."</p><p>Robin nodded his head, getting what Superboy was saying. "Uh…"</p><p>The clone decided then and there to go ahead and <em>do</em> what needed to be done despite the fact he dreaded it. He'd seen it one television and decided to just do. The next thing he knew, Robin was slamming the water bottle into his face bottom first for a nice, resounding crunching sound of the plastic. "What the hell!"</p><p>"What the hell is my response!"</p><p>Superboy could clearly see that his actions were not met well. Even before he'd had the plastic bottle slammed into the side of his head, he could hear Robin's heartbeat change, indicating distress, the <em>exact</em> opposite of what he was expecting from what Wally told him, as he'd figured he'd done the right thing in this particular situation. Now, the youngest member was taking a step back, almost as if in fear, but his breathing was not normal either. The clone held up his hand. "Wait…"</p><p>He stepped forward, only for Robin to use the door of the refrigerator slammed into his face hard. While his body was nearly indestructible, he found himself still bouncing back a bit. The sound drew Kid Flash's attention, and soon the third teen was in the room, glancing back and forth. "Stay the fuck away from me!"</p><p>Robin was still backing away, getting closer to where the pans were kept. Wally glanced between Robin and Superboy, still confused as to what happened. His eyes finally settled on the clone. "SB, what did you do?"</p><p>"I…" Superboy took a deep breath. "Look, I think…"</p><p>"I don't care what you think!" Robin leapt up to the counter with ease, his hand reaching up to grab a frying pan, bringing it down to bear on Superboy's head, managing to leave a dent in the pan.</p><p>Wally held up his hands. "Rob. You need to calm down."</p><p>"No! I'm not going to calm down." Robin ran across the counter in an attempt to get away, only for Superboy to latch onto his cape, yanking him backwards.</p><p>"Hold on!" Robin grabbed onto the refrigerator handle, yanking It back open a second time, almost ramming it into Superboy again. The clone frowned. "Seriously, not going to happen a second time."</p><p>Robin reached up to loosen his cape, only for the clone to grab Robin's small arm. The small creature turned, looking very much like the info on savage wolves Superman remembered being force fed to him over his first sixteen-weeks. "Let go, or loose a hand."</p><p>"Rob. Surely whatever Sups here did wasn't enough to warrant…"</p><p>"He fucking kissed me!"</p><p>Superboy watched the rather feral look on Robin's face, but also the color drain from Wally's. "Why would…" The speedster's eyes blinked. "Oh." Kid Flash swallowed. "Oh, crap."</p><p>Robin's eyes widened, only to narrow as his fury remained. Reaching into the refrigerator, the youngest grabbed something and flung it at Wally. Superboy blinked as an egg went hurtling at Kid Flash only for the speedster to dodge. The next thing he knew, Robin was twisting in an attempt to get away but throwing, even more, items from the fridge at both of them. Superboy found himself covered, while Kid Flash attempted to dodge, only to slip unceremoniously on some of the spilled items.</p><p>The computer went off, signaling that Robin had left.</p><p>"Sups! Just let him go! Please!" Wally managed to gasp out, and the next thing the clone knew, Robin was gone. He opened his mouth to say something, only for Wally to sit up, hissing out his disgust. "<em>What, </em>were you thinking?"</p><p>The computer went off again. "B02, Red Arrow."</p><p>"What…" Superboy stared. "You said…""</p><p>"I know what I said! Why'd you go and sexually assaulted Robin."</p><p>"I did not. I mean…" Superboy paused. "Wait. You said that…"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I asked you what to do in regards to crushes, and how to respond if someone <em>has</em> a crush on you."</p><p>"Wait." Wally stood up, lifting his hands as he tried to get a grip on the situation. "Are you telling me you didn't kiss him because you thought you had a crush on him, but because you thought he had a crush on you?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Why!"</p><p>"Because you told me to!"</p><p>"I did <em>not</em> tell you to kiss Robin!"</p><p>"Say what?" Roy's voice made both turn to look at Red Arrow, who seemed rather livid. "Are you both idiots!" The oldest team member let out a hissing sound. "No, scratch that. You're both dead!"</p><p>The next thing Superboy knew, he had an arrow pointed at him. Thankfully, Kaldur walked in at that moment. "What is going on?"</p><p>"Superstupid kissed Robin, but apparently Kid Stupid Flash convinced him it was okay?"</p><p>"Start talking."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>A few hours later, the interrogation and lecture were finished. While Superboy found himself fully reprimanded, he was also told that if any of this got back to Batman, that he'd likely be dead. For some reason, he also suspected that if any of this got back to Superman, he'd be dead then as well. Nobody though planned on saying anything, but he did need to find Robin and apologize. The youngest member actually hadn't left by Zeta tube but instead went outside of Mount Justice.</p><p>They were all out looking for Robin, but Superboy had the advantage of heat vision and super hearing, allowing him to find Robin first. "Hey, I know you're up there."</p><p>"Go away. Just like you told me the other day."</p><p>The response seemed childish, and yet he <em>had</em> pulled that tactic on Robin just the other day. "Look. I want to say I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't believe you! Why'd you go and do that!"</p><p>"Don't worry. Kaldur explained to me…"</p><p>"Oh god! Aqualad knows? It wasn't any of their business."</p><p>"Wally and I were arguing and Red Arrow walked in…"</p><p>"Not him to!"</p><p>"Yeah. From what they explained to me, I put you into a very embarrassing situation."</p><p>"Embarassing! What was going through your head!"</p><p>"Don't worry. As I said, Kaldur explained to me that the proper response when you do not share a person's feelings is not to kiss them, but to simply say you don't reciprocate their feelings."</p><p>"Wh…" Robin's voice cracked. "I don't have a crush on you! What put that stupid idea into your head!"</p><p>"Wally." Superboy heard a string of curses from up in the tree. "Are you going to come down?"</p><p>"Hell no! I can very well stay up here all night if I wanted to. Well, at least until Batman got involved."</p><p>"Then I'm coming up." Superboy began to climb.</p><p>"Seriously, stay away from me!"</p><p>"I said I was sorry." Slowly, he got closer.</p><p>"Well, I'm never forgiving either one of you!"</p><p>A sigh escaped the clone's lips as he wondered how Robin had got so high, as the task became harder the farther he got up the tree. He could now see Robin without his heat vision. "It was an honest misunderstanding."</p><p>"Misunderstanding! Family might kiss platonically, but they certainly don't kiss romantically!"</p><p>"Wait…" Superboy found himself confused by what Robin said. He tried to climb higher.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"Robin, I'm not leaving you up there."</p><p>"No. If you come any higher…"</p><p>The next thing Superboy knew, the limb began to snap and he fell to the ground, crashing hard. The breath escaped his lungs, and he closed his eyes. "<em>Indestructible doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.</em>"</p><p>"Superboy?"</p><p>The clone blinked, suddenly seeing Robin peering down at him from where he now knelt nearby, looking worried. "You said, family."</p><p>Robin glanced away. "Forget it."</p><p>"I can't. Why did you say that?" Superboy sat up, only to watch as Robin stood up and began to walk away.</p><p>"I think we should be getting back."</p><p>The clone reached out, grabbing Robin's arm, only to see the younger team member flinch. Superboy swallowed. "Look, I know I need to regain your trust."</p><p>"You didn't exactly have my trust in the first place." The words which came out of the thirteen-year-old kid's mouth made Superboy tense up, as he didn't understand why why Robin said what he did. Robin seemed to realize he'd said something wrong, his face twisting up as he muttered something.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>"How is it complicated? The four of us…" Superboy sighed. He let go of Robin's arm. "Is it because of the fact it started out with the three of you?"</p><p>"No." Robin rubbed his arm where the clone of Superman had gripped him. "I told you. It's complicated."</p><p>"You trust Superman."</p><p>"No. I don't."</p><p>"You called him Uncle Sups! I heard you!"</p><p>Robin seemed to grow smaller. "You don't know how paranoid Batman can be."</p><p>That honestly didn't find right, what Robin said. In fact, Robin seemed super positive, yet this seemed like a completely different side of him. "Then why do you call him uncle?"</p><p>"It's complicated." Robin began to shift from one foot to another.</p><p>Superboy had an idea. "Okay. Then explain what you meant by family."</p><p>The color drained from Robin's face. "That…"</p><p>The clone watched Robin attempt to turn away from him, trying to avoid the subject. "Yeah. You get the fact you're lucky to have your real dad."</p><p>Robin turned, his face twisted in anger. "Batman <em>isn't</em> my <em>real</em> dad."</p><p>Superboy blinked as he stood there with his arms crossed. "He…" For some reason, this explained what Robin said the other day somewhat, yet it didn't explain everything. "He's not?"</p><p>The smaller team member's face softened. "I…"</p><p>The clone watched his companion swallow, and hear his heartbeat began to race. "How? I was under the impression he was. Everyone is under that impression."</p><p>Robin glanced away. "I've said to much."</p><p>"What…"</p><p>"I told you. Batman's paranoid. That includes anything related to my secret identity."</p><p>One of Superman's eyebrow's shot up. "When you said Superman wasn't my real dad, what did you mean by that?"</p><p>Robin frowned, not liking the fact Superboy was digging. "I mean that, even though he's your dad genetically, he's not your real dad because he's being too big of a jerk to be one."</p><p>"Please don't tell me that Batman treats you the way Superman treats me."</p><p>"I can't. I can't tell you either way."</p><p>"If he's hurting you…" Superboy cracked his knuckles.</p><p>"No! My situation's different!" Robin held up his hands, then let out a sigh before looking away. "My situation's different." His thin arms wrapped around his chest as his voice cracked. "Batman's a real dad where it really counts."</p><p>Superman sighed, not sure he really wanted to know. "Look. Someone else didn't explain things to me very well, and we <em>both</em> know what happened because of that. Plus, that's kind of insulting, you know."</p><p>The smaller team member fidgeted again. "Superman. He's you're real dad biologically, genetically. He's being a Superjerk instead of a Superdad with the way he's treating you. Batman…"</p><p>"I got it." Superboy let out a sigh. "Batman's paranoid about your secret identity. You don't have to say anymore, and I won't think about it further. That's what bros do. Also, I'm really sorry about today's misunderstanding."</p><p>Robin's mouth suddenly twisted into a wide smile. "Thanks."</p><p>Seeing the smaller team member smile made Superboy feel better. "By the way. I think I've got a crush on Kid Flash's aunt. Is that wrong? He reacted badly, but I really think red-hair and green-eyes are actually my type."</p><p>The answer was one of Robin's laughing fits. "Okay, so don't bring that up in front of Wally. Just, don't <em>ever</em> do what you did today again. I know where to get Kryptonite."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End Note: A few people may be wondering where this one came from. The idea started off with the fact Superboy's knowledge was force fed him. As such, he'd never personally seen the sun, but other information was possibly not deemed important. I'm also attempting to, despite the fact this is AU to Young Justice have parallels to the series. Miss Martian was the first female Superboy truly met, but he also ended up dating her, but in this particular case he's not yet met a female due to there not even being a female mentor. Since they're a bunch of teens, I knew the subject of romantic relationships would come up, and Superboy would be interested in learning more about the real world, but there are only guys. It also ties into one of the either intentional or unintentional implications of Lex Luther donating genetic material to make him. Unfortunately, Robin ended up being the most likely victim.</p><p>The one-shot itself once I started to write it took on a life of its own. The jealousy Superboy has towards Robin was always planned as part of the confusion, but the story shifted from Superboy being curious as to experience a romantic relationship was like and Robin being an unfortunate victim and thus major ongoing conflict to Superboy having genuine concern about how his fellow team member was feeling even. The misunderstanding shifted from the idea of having him just misunderstand what Wally said to him, to misunderstanding what Robin wanted from him personally.</p><p>Also, instead of ongoing conflict between the two caused by tension from a stupid move on Superboy's part to a conflict that becomes completely resolved by the end, but an interesting bonding moment. I debated whether things would resolve so well, but Robin's about justice and not revenge, yet also wishes to make friends. Superboy is also genuinely sorry for what happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Double, Double Betrayal Dream - Robin, Superboy, Kaldur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Double, Double Betrayal<br/>Genre: Angst<br/>Characters: Robin, Superboy, Kaldur<br/>Summary: Robin's dreams don't end well.<br/>Notes: Ties into "The Baby Robin Flies" and "Hardheaded Sups". Didn't quite turn out the way I wanted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin wanted to blow up at Roy, to say the least.</p><p>The young partner of Batman lightly touched his arm where the bullet ended up grazing him, not at all amused at how Roy kept acting like he, the youngest, didn't know what he was doing. The injury stung, but his pride stung even more at the way the oldest on the team treated him during their first unofficial mission. He wanted to yell at Roy, yet somehow managed to keep his temper in check. He knew though he'd have to discuss the injury with Bruce when he got home, but also the why. He thus found himself sitting on the couch, watching Superboy.</p><p>"You're still here."</p><p>"I'm not exactly wanting to go home right now." Robin didn't want a lecture from Bruce, or a look from Alfred, among other things. Things quickly took an awkward turn as Superboy tried driving in how lucky he was, only to hit sore spot after sore spot. Being Dick Grayson might seem like the best thing in the world, what with being Bruce Wayne's ward, yet he never really fit in. He wasn't sure he fit in here, even felt desperate to fit in here.</p><p>"At least you have a home. At least you have someone to lecture you about what you did wrong, to make sure you don't do it again." Home – there was always the fear of being taken away from Bruce and Alfred becomes of a single mistake, including this one. Home was torn away from him when his parents died, but he didn't trust the CPS to actually do their job, not when he, a child of eight to nine years found himself stuck in the juvi despite having done nothing wrong.</p><p>"I didn't…" Superboy also never had to deal with losing those he cared about. "You don't know what it's like." Nor did he know what the fear of losing someone again was like. It was something that scared him, both the idea of Batman dying, but his mentor firing him for doing something wrong even though he knew Bruce would never, ever get rid of him. "At least you've never…"</p><p>"What? Spit it out."</p><p>One of Superboy's eyebrow's shot up, but the look on his face indicated he wasn't pleased with what Robin had said. "You wouldn't get it."</p><p>"Yeah. I wouldn't get what it's like to have your real dad in your life every single day. Does he even count as a real dad?"</p><p>"<em>How? How did he know? He's mad, so he's going there?</em>" Suddenly, being Robin didn't make him feel bigger than Dick Grayson for once as he shrunk down into himself. "That… you don't know anything about Batman and me! Don't say things like that!" One of Superboy's eyebrow's shot up again, and Robin felt like crying, his emotions getting seriously traught right about now. "<em>Seriously. Wish I could detach myself emotionally like Batman right now. I suck at that.</em>"</p><p>"What do you mean? I was talking about Superman. Does he count as my real father even though…"</p><p>The answer to Superboy's came quickly. "No."</p><p>It came quickly, the answer he gave. Robin was honestly not trying to be mean, though Superboy took it that way telling him to pretty much shove off and go away. However, it came quickly because Robin remembered how Superman was being a Superjerk to his clone. He'd always looked up to Superman in the same way he looked up to Batman. However, Robin didn't like one bit the way Superboy was being treated, yet even a little guilty for every single good thing Bruce had done for him.</p><p>He didn't go away.</p><p>He couldn't go away.</p><p>Robin hated being alone just as much as he didn't want to go home to Batman's over protective mojo.</p><p>Which in turn left him to relax on the couch, getting some much needed shuteye, trying not to think of the aster which went down today. He buried his head into the crook of his arm, hoping Superboy didn't notice that telling him to go away honestly bothered him.</p><p>"Why don't you go away?"</p><p>Robin started at hearing Roy's voice, slowly turning to look at Roy. He was no longer lying on the couch, and swallowed, shifting from one foot to another. "Go away?"</p><p>"You heard me." Superboy's voice made Robin turn around again, noticing the other older teen.</p><p>"What did I do?" One could never tell with a dream. Dreams brought forth one's worst fears and strung them along in painful manners, or at least nightmares did. Robin was sure this was definitely a daymare.</p><p>"It's what you didn't do. You didn't tell us the truth." Roy's voice made the young teen turn towards the eighteen-year-old. "You didn't tell us <em>you</em> were the leader of the Teen Titans. That <em>you</em> were the one who messed up. Why are you even a member of this team if you're such a failure?"</p><p>"I need you guys."</p><p>"Need us? You have the Batman. You've got a dad. Don't you have enough, Dick Grayson?"</p><p>Robin turned back towards Wally, panic rising in my throat. His mask was now missing, and he could feel hot tears starting at the corners of his eye. "Why? Why did you tell them? Why did you betray…"</p><p>"Your trust? Didn't you betray mine first? I mean, you kept from us the fact you were a member of the Titans. How dare you talk about betrayal Grayson."</p><p>"But… I…" His eyes narrowed. "<em>But the topic is banned. I can't talk about it.</em>"</p><p>"The topic of the Titans <em>is</em> banned." Kaldur's voice made Robin turn. "But so now are you from the team."</p><p>Robin felt like choking, before turning to look at all of them, only for each to turn their backs on him. He then found himself in the cave, looking at Batman. "You're fired."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"I told you, the team was a last chance. I want you out of the cave, and out of my home."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"I don't have a place to go!"</p><p>"I don't care. You failed me. You are no hero."</p><p>Robin closed his eyes, opening them to find himself in the tower. The other four sat on the couch. He swallowed, waving his hand. "Um, hey guys." He received no answer, wishing that Starfire would yell at him and call him a cheater for going to another team, that they would say anything at all. His hand reached out to touch Cyborg. "Come on, hey?" He let out a sigh of relief when Cyborg turned to glare at him, not seeing some zombie like version of his friend. "You guys going to talk to me?"</p><p>He stepped around, and found the other four team members of the Titans glaring at him. Starfire folded her arms across her chest, sticking her nose up into the air. "I don't speak to, or date traitors."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Robin felt his shoulders tense up.</p><p>"Dude, you went and joined another team." Cyborg looked him right in the eye, making Robin look at the ground.</p><p>"Did you really think that we'd want you back just because they kicked you out?" Beast Boy slid down in his seat.</p><p>Letting out a deep breath, Robin found himself looking at Raven. She sat there, her arms crossed, but not speaking for what seemed like a long period of time. Beast Boy suddenly let out a rather loud burp and Raven let out a sigh. "I honestly couldn't care one way or another whether you're here or not. It wouldn't make any difference either way."</p><p>Robin swallowed, fidgeting from one foot to another. Beast Boy let out a sigh. "Come on! You're interrupting out show!"</p><p>"Yeah, but…" The young partner of Batman flinched suddenly, as the flesh began to rot off his companions like it had in other dreams he'd had since <em>the</em> incident. Everything grew black, as his former team began to crawl towards him, only to be replaced with the bodies of his dead family instead. He backed up, whimpering as he did so. He found himself face to face with Superboy, who lifted up one eyebrow.</p><p>Robin didn't catch how Superboy's mouth twitched up briefly in amusement, only to be quickly hidden away. Instead, he pulled back, swallowing as he did so. He wanted to say something about the dream, only to panic and dart up into the airducts. Moving through the airducts, he really didn't know where he was going. He simply kept moving through the place, trying not to remember the bad dream. At least, that was, until he heard Kaldur calling out to him.</p><p>"Robin?"</p><p>The thirteen-year-old paused, wondering if he should go any farther.</p><p>"Robin? I'm honestly worried about you, so can you come and see me?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Robin took a deep breath, heading to the airduct vent near where Kaldur was. The grate opened, and he let himself down.</p><p>"Did Roy help you patch up your arm?" Kaldur folded his arm, looking rather amused.</p><p>Robin fidgeted. "Um. I didn't really need his help."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The youngest startled, turning to look at Kaldur. "You know?"</p><p>"Yes. I know full well that you are able to take care of yourself despite the fact Roy thinks otherwise."</p><p>"Um, thanks." Robin shuffled from one foot to the other.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I think so." The youngest paused, looking up at Kaldur. "Actually, about the Titans."</p><p>"Robin, we're already said we wouldn't be talking about the Teen Titans." Kaldur walked by, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry." Robin's mouth pushed together, wanting to say something, to make sure the others knew they could trust him, but there was also that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was a double traitor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stupid Cacti - Teen Titans, Bruce and Alfred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Stupid Cacti<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Characters: Teen Titans, Bruce and Alfred<br/>Pairings: Robin/Starfire, one-sided Beast Boy/Raven<br/>Summary: Starfire wants to play spin the bottle as does Beast Boy, Raven is in an evil mood, and for Robin things end in disaster.<br/>Notes: This is AU is inspired partially by "The Inner Beauty of a Cactus" from Teen Titans Go! The story also contains some LGBT content, but no pairings. This is actually the forth draft of this particular fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin stood on a chair in the kitchen just behind Cyborg, watching the older teen work on one of his latest gadgets. The younger of the two hung lazily over the bigger teens shoulders, completely relaxed and a smile spread across his face. For once, Robin felt like <em>being</em> himself as Cyborg seemed to not mind his profound curiosity let alone the partner of Batman's penchant for snuggles and warm feelings. In fact, the older teen seemed quite amused with the questions Robin would ask, but also how Robin would hang onto Cyborg, continuing to droop over his broad shoulders whenever Cyborg got up to get something he needed.</p><p>It was honestly a comforting scenario, much, in the same manner, observing over Batman's shoulders when something perked his interest was.</p><p>"Starfire's really getting Robin to open up to people, isn't she?" Beast Boy's voice drew both Robin and Cyborg's attention away from the table from which the older was working from, quickly realizing that a conversation was going on between Raven and Beast Boy. Robin let out a slight curse, almost choosing to extricate himself from Cyborg's back. Beast Boy seemed rather oblivious to the fact Robin was actually in hearing distance. Robin also wasn't sure why Beast Boy said such a thing.</p><p>Raven looked up from her book, seemingly just as perturbed by the comment. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know." Beast Boy did his best imitation of Batman which involved looking more like Manbat with a really weird scowl. At that point, Robin let go unintentionally as he attempted to stifle a sudden fit of laughter, only for him to land painfully on the ground. Beast Boy still didn't seem to notice, but Cyborg did. The older teen looked down with a rather amused look as the youngest member said, "He's all, like, super serious like the Batman, and too cool for fun. He's also not touchy-feely either." Robin had clamored back up, trying to pretend as if nothing happened as one of his hands covered his mouth, his attention on what Cyborg was working on. "But look at that."</p><p>The dark-haired female remained silent as Robin readjusted slightly so he would hopefully not fall off again, but finally, she spoke up. "Don't you already know the answer to that?"</p><p>Robin again tried to hide his mirth, only to this time burst into laughter, before leaning over to whisper into Cyborg's ear another question regarding the older teen's project. Cyborg simply nodded his head, not noticing the raised eyebrow or look that Raven sent their way. She knew he wasn't like Batman, but was, in reality, the most touch-feely, super clingy person she knew. She knew he acted seriously because that's how he saw Batman be a leader, but she also knew that inner fear of seeming childish but also loosing friends because of their perceptions. He'd finally gotten comfortable around them, though he wasn't yet at the stage he was doing handstands off furniture, though he came real close to doing one off Cyborg multiple times.</p><p>"I want to play spin the bottle."</p><p>Starfire's sudden comment made Robin let go again, this time with no laughter. One of his eyes narrowed, remembering how childish the game felt, but also intrusive. Truth be told, he probably wasn't one to talk as he – when he was his normal self – very much got into the personal space of others with no issues what so ever. The game wasn't amusing at all was the thought which crossed his mind as he set up, nor did he understand why anybody would want to play.</p><p>Sitting up though made him see Starfire, and the realization hit gut hard. His eyes blinked, his breath drew tight and a slight blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered his first kiss, one shared with Starfire even though it was just to gain knowledge of the English language. The kiss in question had been a bit forceful and yet light to the touch at the same time. He wanted to kiss her again, only to feel like an absolute pervert. "<em>Alright, so maybe I do get why someone might want to play that game. Stupid hormones. I hate puberty.</em>"</p><p>He stood up just in time for someone to elbow him in the ribs. Glancing to his side, his eyes blinked upon seeing Raven, who had a smirk on her face. "<em>Masochistic pervert.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Did you…</em>"</p><p>"<em>I'm kidding.</em>" Raven's mouth twitched again in her attempt to hide her amusement. "<em>However, Dick and Kory sitting in a tree, K. I. …</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hey! Get out of my head!</em>" He could feel the blush increasing, but heard a chuckle form Cyborg.</p><p>"<em>Dick, I seriously didn't have to read your mind to know you wanted to kiss Starfire.</em>" Raven took a deep breath. "So, spin the bottle, huh? Where might you have gotten that idea from?"</p><p>"All of my favorite shows have the game in it!" Starfire squealed. "Well, most of them. I think. And only one episode. It's so romantic!"</p><p>Robin's eyes blinked, his lips pushing together as the corners of his mouth twisted up, twitching slightly. While he had a major crush on the girl, the shows she watched were cootie material. By cootie material, he didn't mean the imaginary virus which girls and boys caught while touching each other. He was referring to the overly bright, overly cheerful girls shows which could ruin a guy's reputation if someone ever found out you watched them. Minus of course the one with the ponies which was meant as a parody piece. Robin was cool and could survive teasing from Cyborg and Beast Boy, but not Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson had enough to deal with already.</p><p>"Awesome…" Beast Boy's comment startled, and Robin's focus went to the youngest literally drooling and Raven flinching.</p><p>"<em>Seriously. That serves you right for teasing me like you did.</em>" Unfortunately, his mouth twisted into an amused smile.</p><p>Beast Boy jumped into the air before plopping onto the ground, waiting for the others. "Alright! Robin said yes! We're going to play!"</p><p>"Wait…" Robin wasn't sure how Beast Boy came to the conclusion he'd said yes.</p><p>Raven's eye twitched. "<em>Richard John Grayson, you are SO going to pay.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I never said yes!</em>" Robin cursed himself, realizing he should have said that out loud, only his throat had clenched shut.</p><p>"<em>This is Beast Boy we're talking about. That grin on your face was a yes to him, even though it was because of something else.</em>"</p><p>A sigh came from Cyborg as he moved from the table to sit down. "Great. For starters, aren't there more guys than there are girls?"</p><p>Raven smirked, heading over to the wall to grab the cactus. Inwardly Robin groaned, already imagining what she had in store for him specifically. "Count <em>this</em> as a girl. And yes, if you land on the cactus, you <em>have</em> to kiss it."</p><p>Inwardly, Robin groaned, dreading the game knowing full well she planned on making his life a living hell for just letting Beast Boy think he had a shot at kissing her. Cyborg winched, his mouth twisting as a frown. "Isn't that, like, dangerous."</p><p>"One of Raven's eyebrows lifted up. "Robin, seriously. The spikes aren't even that big on that one." Robin's friend kissed the cactus, only getting a little poked by the spikes. "See? Not too much pokey. No marks on me, so little baby Beast Boy won't get hurt Robbie Poo."</p><p>Starfire glared at Raven but sat down next to the cactus as Beastboy sat down next to her. Cyborg leaned over when Robin sat down. "Say, what did you do to get on Raven's bad side?"</p><p>"Do I have to talk about it?" Robin sighed from between Cyborg and the cactus. These things never seemed to end well. He watched as Raven brought over the bottle.</p><p>"So, here's the rules." Raven piped up. "The first rule is if you land on the cactus. You've got to kiss it. Even if you're a girl. Since cactus is a girl, and that means girls are kissing girls, then logically speaking…"</p><p>"If a guy lands on a guy, they must kiss a guy!" Starfire giggled. Raven suddenly snickered while Robin winced and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Cyborg, on the other hand, remained a way to calm for Robin's liking.</p><p>Beast Boy finally stammered out, "Hey, can I opt out? I mean, of kissing…"</p><p>Starfire paused, noticing the discomfort on both Robin and Beast Boy's faces. "What? Isn't the kissing of boys a way of showing brotherly affection between each other?"</p><p>"Of course it is!" Raven piped up, a rather creepy grin spreading across her face.</p><p>"Robin felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "<em>What have you been telling her?</em>"</p><p>"<em>What do you mean?</em>"</p><p>"<em>You look way too pleased with what she said, Raven.</em>"</p><p>"<em>How else was I to explain two guys kissing on the screen to her?</em>"</p><p>"<em>That's not how you explain that kind of thing! You just did it to purposefully confuse her and mess with her mind regarding Earth customs, didn't you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes.</em>" Hands down Raven's darker side was scary. "<em>She thinks it's very romantic, in a very platonic way.</em>" Very scary.</p><p>"Um… yeah. Sure." Beast Boy frowned, folding his arms across his chest, obviously disappointed. "It was supposed to be a fifty-fifty chance of getting Raven."</p><p>Cyborg shrugged. "Well, my parents and I showed affection that way, so no big deal. If I had a younger sibling, no diff."</p><p>Robin turned to glare at the boy who sat to his left, knowing full well Cyborg had found a way to cope with the situation. The older teen noticed, and just shrugged. Well, except for everything but possibly the cactus which now sat between Robin and Starfire. "<em>So feeling the dis and not the aster right now.</em>"</p><p>"Anyways, the only kissing allowed is definitely lipped to the lip. No getting away with things like kisses on the cheek. No getting out of it period. Raven sat down between Cyborg and Beast Boy, smirking at the bottle she placed in the center. That was odd, as she found Beast Boy rather gross. Raven turned to Starfire. "So, since you suggested the game, you get to go first."</p><p>Starfire gleefully reached out for the bottle and spun, her eyes twinkling. Raven's, however, also twinkled, meaning she was up to something. Something which meant Robin was doomed, so doomed. It was no surprise when the bottle landed on Cyborg. The friendly giant of the team blinked, and Starfire's mouth formed into a pout.</p><p>"<em>You! You did this because you know!</em>" Robin sat there leaning on his arms, his legs crossed.</p><p>"<em>Know what?</em>"</p><p>"<em>My crush on her!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh, someone's actually admitting to his crush.</em>"</p><p>Cyborg glanced at Robin, a look of pity in his eyes. "Um…"</p><p>Before either could say anything more, Starfire swooped in and kissed the cyborg on the lips. Raven's voice giggled in Robin's head even after Starfire returned to her seat, sulking. She was having a <em>way</em> to much fun with this. Beast Boy stood up, a grin on his face. "My turn!" The youngest member paused as he reached for the bottle, a goofy grin on his face. He stopped. "Wait. Is it my turn, or the cactuses?"</p><p>"Cactus goes last." Raven piped up.</p><p>Beast Boy spun. "Raven! Raven!"</p><p>The green team member rooted as he spun the bottle, watching it go round, and round, until it landed on… Cyborg. The cyborg was, of course, unbothered by the event, having come up with his own mental coping mechanism. Beast Boy on the other hand cringed.</p><p>"<em>Twice? Are you manipulating things, Raven? Is this just to get at Beast Boy for constantly hitting on you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>What are the chances of that happening twice?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Like, four percent. Duh.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Good grief. I forgot you're a mathlete and a nerd, though they don't know that, do they? Let alone the fact you can hack like you do. If I am manipulating things, you don't have any proof. Even if you did, what are you going to do?</em>"</p><p>Robin frowned, unsure what to do. On one side, she wanted her revenge on Robin <em>and</em> Beast Boy, but on the other, you just didn't mess with her, particularly when her pranks were never harmful to the recipiants. Suddenly, he winced as Beast Boy placed a big old whipper on Cyborg's lips. The oldest also flinched, wiping his mouth when Beast Boy finished. "Okay. A word of advice if you <em>ever</em> want to kiss Raven, dude. Don't do it that way. All that drool and spit, that was just gross, and not how you kiss a bro. Not cool."</p><p>Beast Boy returned to his seat, sulking and flopping over onto his side.</p><p>Raven's eyes blinked, almost as if she felt bad for her little prank. "Beast Boy, think of it as a learning experience for when you finally do get to kiss a girl."</p><p>The boy simply flipped over so his back was now turned to the rest of the team, his mortification obvious. "My first kiss was a guy."</p><p>"<em>Seriously! I try to make him feel better, and he does this?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why would you want to make HIM feel better if you didn't do anything wrong?</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's a team mate.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's Beast Boy. You avoid him because you think he's gross. Actually, he is gross, but I'm also a guy.</em>" Raven ignored Robin and spun the bottle. Robin blinked, realizing she had made it so he would have to go last, but that she was actually participating in the game. He worried his lip with his teeth for a few seconds, just as the bottle stopped on the cactus. "<em>Yeah. You're not manipulating things at all. I take this as a major stick to Beast Boy wanting to kiss you, but you also metaphorically telling everyone what you think of this game.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Fine. I am manipulating things with my abilities. I told you I was going to get back at you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Should I say something to the others.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Any proof dear dickie bird before you start accusing me? Plus, no harm was done.</em>" A big old grin spread across her face. "Yay. I get to kiss a cactus."</p><p>Cyborg continued to wipe his mouth, only to freeze at this uncharacteristic behavior. The older teen glanced at Robin, one of his eyebrows shooting up to ask if she'd been manipulating things, but what exactly he'd done to set her off <em>this</em> time. Robin could only grimace. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was to occupied with having to kiss a guy to have noticed what Raven was doing, but it may have likely have gone over her head. She lightly kissed the cactus, before returning to her seat. "That wasn't so bad."</p><p>"<em>And knowing you, you're implying that this game is actually bad and that you'd rather kiss that!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yup.</em>"</p><p>"I guess it's my turn." Cyborg reached out and spun the bottle, his mouth twisted into concentration before it landed on Raven's intended victim. Robin found himself mentally yelling at Raven for this one as Cyborg said, "Sorry dude."</p><p>Everything was honestly a blur, but Robin did remember flinching. Thankfully, Cyborg didn't evne try to do what Beast Boy did, and things were quick. This didn't stop Robin from wiping his mouth in annoyance as he thought of how to get back at Raven, only to catch sight of Starfire. He flinched again, realizing that Starfire was quite pleased, only to remember what Raven had said. "<em>Oh no.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh yes. I told you she finds platonic kissing between guys romantic. On the positive side, she's not trying to kill either one of you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sometimes you can be so dense, Grayson.</em>"</p><p>It was ten that Cyborg said what Robin dreaded most, but he also couldn't help but catch the glare at Raven, who was doing quite well to hide her amusement, so to speak. "Robin. It's your turn."</p><p>Her voice was sing-song, no longer hiding her amusement. Letting out a groan, he wondered if she was going to make him kiss Beast Boy, let alone whether the two girls had planned this out, and yet it wasn't at all Starfire's style. Speaking of which, Beast Boy sat up. "What I miss?"</p><p>"Cyborg kissed Robin."</p><p>Beast Boy stared at Starfire as if she grew a second head, noticing how gleeful the girl was about the entire thing. "Say what?" Robin reached out to spin the bottle as their leader headed closer and closer to his doom. "You know. That's rather funny. This is a really <em>weird</em>, and very <em>disturbing</em> game of spin the bottle."</p><p>"<em>Has he figured out she's been manipulating things as well?</em>"</p><p>"But I guess everything gets messed up with us, isn't it?"</p><p>Robin nearly fell over, realizing Beast Boy honestly had no clue. The bottle stopped, landing on the cactus. Robin's eyes narrowed. "Oh, great."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, he picked up the offending thing wishing he'd said something to get <em>out</em> of the game. Yet Raven had made it rather hard to put his foot down. No, she simply wouldn't have let him. Cyborg hadn't helped, though he might have had he known Raven was manipulating things. Yes, Raven was going to be getting payback for later. Cyborg, he was at least story already. Stull, the rules were the rules, and he always followed the rules, sometimes to his regret.</p><p>So, he kissed the cactus.</p><p>It was as of today the dumbest thing he'd ever done.</p><p>Everything started off okay, as he managed to kiss the stupid think like Raven did twice. She was correct in saying there was room for kissing without getting a spine jabbed into one's face. However, he most certainly didn't feel fine. One of his eyebrows shot up, his mouth twisting into a frown as he felt a weird tingling reaction on his lips and nose, where he'd brushed up against the cactus and spines. His eyes blinked, and instinctively his gloved hand reached up to cover his mouth and nose. There should definitely not be a tingling sensation there, which soon turned into a definite itching situation. An unctrolled whimper escaped his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, come on." Beast Boy let out a sigh. "I'd rather kiss a cactus than…"</p><p>Robin payed no mind, but instead headed to the kitchen, attempting to lick his lips to make the itching go away. This only caused a nausea to hit his stomach, making him flinch before vomiting into the sink. "I'm okay." He gave the rest of the team a thumb up before vomiting again. "Not okay!"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>"You aren't going to tell Batman are you?"</p><p>"Master Richard, I have to let Master Bruce know that you're seriously allergic to cacti, as we can't have this happening again."</p><p>"Yeah, but do we have to tell him <em>how</em> this happened? He's going to kill me if he finds out I was playing spin the bottle."</p><p>"I doubt he will kill you."</p><p>"Alfred…" Dick let out a whimper as a cold towel was placed on his forehead, not wanting to remember embarrassing himself in front of the other Titans. He could live with not having superpowers, but an allergy like this? That would just so happen to be his dumb luck.</p><p>"Young man, on top of the episode of vomiting earlier, you have hives around your mouth and nose, so we're not going to be able to hide this from Master Bruce."</p><p>"I didn't even want to play the stupid game."</p><p>Alfred placed a cold compress on top of Dick's forehead. "There now. Rest up. Master Bruce should be home soon." Dick groaned, wondering how his mentor would take the situation. He simply sunk down into his pillows, sniffling every so often. "It could have been a <em>lot</em> worse.<em>"</em></p><p>"<em>Doesn't change the fact I REALLY don't want him to know.</em>" Dick crossed his arms. "I was being childish."</p><p>"Well, that is beside the point Master Richard."</p><p>"Is it? He's not going to be happy." Dick sighed, shrinking even farther into the pillows.</p><p>"I'm not going to be happy about what?" Bruce's voice drew Dick's eyes to the doorway of his room, and the twelve-year-old swallowed.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>His foster father said nothing and stepped over to the bed. Bruce's calloused hand reached down, ruffling Dick's dark locks of hair. "You look rather miserable, chum."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Sorry for what?" Bruce sat down.</p><p>Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I'll go and see if I can't make some tea."</p><p>Dick closed his eyes. "Um…"</p><p>"That's the second time you've done that. Care to tell me what happened?"</p><p>The younger member of the dynamic due pressed his lips together even though doing so hurt. He mumbled. "I kissed a cactus."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said I kissed a cactus."</p><p>On of Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "Is this one of those boy's will be boys things?"</p><p>Dick's robin blue eyes widened. "Um… yes?"</p><p>Bruce sighed. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay?" The preteen swallowed.</p><p>"Yes. Okay. Just be more careful next time."</p><p>"I was expecting a lecture."</p><p>Bruce sighed. "I don't think I have to tell you to stay away from cactuses, or the fact I'm adding medication to your utility belt so you have it on you at all times."</p><p>"What are the chances of…" Dick watched one eyebrow shoot up. "Okay. Always be prepared."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Baby Bird - Zatanna, Zatara, and the Grayson family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Baby Bid<br/>Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Romance<br/>Characters: Zatanna, Zatara, and the Grayson family<br/>Summary: Zatanna met Dick before.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came about because prior to Young Justice airing I had a particular headcanon regarding Zatanna and the Teen Titans, but she was also aged down for the series. I mean, she used to be Bruce's childhood friend. I got to thinking that Zatara's paths could have crossed with the Grayson family at some point, which made me start thinking Zatanna could have also met Grayson. I also got thinking about how the end pairings for season one paired the young heroes up racially. Connor/Megan – alien species. Kaldur'ahm/Raquel – characters who could pass as African American or is African American. Wally/Artemis could pass as your typical white couple with the given art style even though Artemis is part Asian. Which left Robin and Zatanna, the two characters in DC with Romani heritage. So, I decided before I started this to mix things up and not have the two get together romantically, yet still wanted the two to have a strong bond. And then – it hit me, which is interesting considering some other things I can't get into yet. There's also some headcanon regarding Dick's mother I can't reveal yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of hot popcorn filled the air as Zatanna looked around the circus, her mouth dropping in awe. Her <em>tati</em> held her small hand as he walked her to the ringmaster's office. The place around her proved more amazing than she'd ever dreamed of as the various circus performers hurried around. As they walked through the circus as it prepared for that night's show, she noticed someone putting up a new sign.</p><p>A squeal of delight left Zatanna's mouth upon seeing the poster was for the Flying Grayson family. Her hand tugged her father's. "<em>Tati! Tati</em>!"</p><p>"What is it <em>figlia</em>?</p><p>"The Flying Graysons! The Flying Grayson family is a part of this circus."</p><p>"Yes, yes they are indeed." Zatara paused to look at the poster, a smile flitting across his face while his eyes reflected a speck of sadness.</p><p>"I remember going and seeing them with mama and you. There were five, and the little boy was around my age." Her small finger pointed at the poster. "See, one, two, three, four, five… six?"</p><p>The person putting up the poster turned, giving her a smile as if knowing something she didn't. The ten-year-old pondered over the extra person in the picture, yet followed by her father as he guided her over to the ring master's house which consisted of a trailer. Zatara knocked, and the door opened revealing a rather bulky man. Zatanna hid behind her father, leaning into her side.</p><p>"Ah. Zatara. I see you brought your daughter so she can do her first solo act. How old is she now?"</p><p>"Zatanna? She is ten, which is why she's getting to do her first solo act. I am hoping you treat her well, but that she learns from this experience."</p><p>"I'm not sure how much she can learn, considering she is your daughter." The man tilted his hat to her. "I am Jack Haly by the way, though you can call me pops or Papa Haly. The other children are fond of calling me the latter, as they're like my grandkids. Why don't I introduce you to them? They're likely finishing up their schooling for the day if you don't mind coming with me. You'll get to see where you'll take classes as well."</p><p>In one of the smaller tents, she was surprised to see a bunch of children mingling together gossiping. In the midst of the group was a young man with a thin, lithe frame sitting on one of the desks while the girls batted their eyes at him. Haly frowned, and for a moment Zatanna thought the kids were going to get a lecture from the man for not attending to their schooling. "John? Where is your cousin?"</p><p>"I don't know where he took off to once he got bored of class."</p><p>"Ah, well…" The man cleared his throat. "Children, this is Anna. She will be doing a solo act called Madame Anna. I expect all of you to take care of her, as she will be a part of our circus family from now on. She's eleven. Actually, John, you're only a year older than her, so why don't you give her the tour?"</p><p>Zatanna watched one of her father's eyebrow's shoot up, but also how he cleared his throat. John stepped forward and reached out a hand. Despite his young age, she found him rather handsome, which in turn resulted in a blush spreading across her cheeks. She found herself ducking behind her father, but hearing another clearing of the throat. Timidly, she reached out and shook the young man's hand. "Hi…"</p><p>Quickly, John tugged her out of the tent. "Come on. There's a lot to show you before the show tonight gets started." She found him very personable as he showed her around the place, but he explained quite a few things. The questions he had thought she wasn't sure how to react towards and as such remained silent, not answering any of the questions. "So, what's your act? Papa Haley didn't say."</p><p>"Fortune telling and magic show." Finding her voice felt strange, and yet the act of performing magic wasn't one a person could pull off if they remained quiet. One of the reasons she came to this particular circus for a solo act was to help her voice her magic.</p><p>"Nice. Do any of the other acts interest you? Between acts, you can actually peek out and watch the other acts."</p><p>"The Flying Grayson family." Zatanna blurted out. "I've always wanted to see their act again, plus everyone's heard about them in this business. I mean, I barely remember the act from when I was little, but I saw it with my parents when my mother was still around. Oh, and they're a highly sought after act as well. I doubt my act would ever be."</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short." John chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "Want to get to know the elephants better?"</p><p>"Sure." Zatanna enjoyed the fact she spoke so freely around John. The two headed towards the elephants, only to hear a giggling sound as they approached. The corners of John's mouth curled in amusement. Turning the corner, she saw a small child who'd not been with the rest of the children at the circus school. The boy's lock of hair was dark, but his eyes were a brilliant blue. She waved her hand at the child. "Hi!"</p><p>Upon seeing her, the child let out a gasp before disappearing, making John chuckle. He glanced over to see Zatanna's eyes wide. "What?"</p><p>"His eyes. They're the color of a robin's egg." Her words were filled with awe." They're beautiful."</p><p>"So are yours."</p><p>The words came out rather fast, making her turn to look at the boy. "Did you…"</p><p>A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as one hand rubbed the back of his head. He spoke rather sheepishly. "I guess I did. Your eyes, they're the same color as Baby Birds. He's got Aunt Mary's eyes, and they're quite pretty." John swallowed, looking away. "Wow. That sounded…. Dumb."</p><p>Zatanna opened her mouth to say something, only for nothing to come out.</p><p>Her companion turned to look at the elephants and whistled, almost like a bird. After whistling, John started speaking Romani, making Zatanna's eyes widen. "Hey. Baby Bid. Did you come to play with your elephant friends?"</p><p>"Wait…" Zatanna found herself slipping into her mother's native tongue. "You speak Romani?"</p><p>John startled. "Wait. You're also Romani?"</p><p>"My mother is. My Father is Jewish." Zatanna relaxed, feeling more comfortable around him.</p><p>"Um…" John shuffled slightly, the words now failing to come out. "It's rather nice to… um…"</p><p>"To what?" Zatanna noticed a pair of blue eyes peering around the corner. She waved again, only for the child to disappear again.</p><p>"None of the other kids currently with the circus are Romani. There are some adults other than my parents, aunt, and uncle, but the only other kid is my cousin." John took a deep breath. "About your act? Will you be premiering tonight? Or will you simply be taking a backstage peek at the other acts?"</p><p>"No. The next city. Tati says right now I'm to learn how things work in a circus, and that starts with the teardown and set up."</p><p>"Ah. Well, Baby Bird. He'll be premiering in the next city."</p><p>"That shy little thing?"</p><p>"He's not really shy when you get to know him." John cleared his voice, becoming more nervous.</p><p>Zatanna wondered if she did something wrong yet decided to keep going. "So. Are you performing tonight? Will I get to see you perform? You did say something about taking a peek from backstage?"</p><p>"So long as you don't get in the way, but aren't needed to help with something." John shuffled his feet, but also avoided looking her in the eye. "So, I'd better see what Baby Bird is up to. He tends to get into, well, trouble." He took a deep breath. "Actually, I still need to show you the way to the trailers. Is that, um, okay?"</p><p>"Sure." Zatanna looked at the ground, wondering if she'd managed to cross the line. She was sure though she saw the allusive "Baby Bird" again over by her trailer, but also heard a giggling fit as the child disappeared.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Zatanna found herself backstage peeking out at all of the acts waiting for John to come on, particularly since she didn't know if any of the other children actually participated in any of the acts. She found herself perturbed by the fact she'd not yet seen him. She only got small peeks of each show, as she needed to stay out of the way. The adults asked her to help as well. Each act went by including a few kids, drawing slowly closer to the Flying Grayson act, making her wonder when John would go on.</p><p>When she came back from helping one of the acts, she found a family face peeking out. Specifically, John's little cousin stood on tiptoes, as if waiting for something. He bounced up and down.</p><p>Zatanna couldn't help but find him adorable but spoke in Romani. "Baby Bird."</p><p>A pair of bright blue eyes looked back at her, tilting slightly. She expected "Baby Bird" to run away, yet he simply looked at her. A smile broke out on his face, making him look even more adorable, yet she also felt her heart melt. "Hi!"</p><p>"You're talking to me?" Zatanna felt thrilled, particularly when John said "Baby Bird" took quite a bit of time to warm up to people.</p><p>"Yes?" Baby Bird titled his head slightly as if the question for some reason confused him. "Are you Romani?"</p><p>"Half. I mean, yes, though only one of my parents is. Um. I'm not sure you'd understand."</p><p>"I understand. Mama came from outside. She came from Gotham but says one day she'll introduce me to my other family. She says I'll only like her cousin though, and she doesn't talk much about it. <em>Tata</em> says she doesn't like to. Gotham's a very, very dangerous place. We do an exhibition show every year though." Baby Bird tilted her head. "Actually…"</p><p>"My. You're a chatterbox. John said you weren't. I mean, that you didn't with strangers."</p><p>"You're Romani. You are family."</p><p>"When is John going to go on? I've been looking for his act, but he never told me what act it was."</p><p>The child burst into laughter. "You don't know? Everybody knows."</p><p>"Knows what?"</p><p>"We're Flying Graysons. It's in our blood." Baby Bird lowered his voice. "Some say I'm not Romani enough though."</p><p>"What? What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I'm not as good."</p><p>"Well, you're still little, aren't you? Maybe it's something you grow into, even though it's in your blood? It's kind of like that and my papa's magic."</p><p>"Is he Romani?"</p><p>"No. My mother is."</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>"I like you to."</p><p>"Anna…" Zatanna heard John's voice but mentally noted that his voice cracked.</p><p>"Jojo sounds funny!" Baby Bird piped up, making the blush on John's face brighten. Zatanna looked away, noticing John was with the other four Grayson. The reason the posters were being replaced made sense though, as Baby Bird was supposed to premiere at the next location.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>"Oh, my." One of the females chuckled. "We'll have to introduce ourselves later. Don't let this distract you, Johnathan."</p><p>Zatanna looked at the ground, realizing the adults found John's reaction amusing. They headed out to climb up to the trapeze. Baby Bird grabbed her hand. Most kids hands were sticky, but they were simply soft except for the callouses likely formed from the trapeze act. "Watch! Watch my family!"</p><p>The act was indeed amazing. When John came down, he found praise showered on him, but it seemed certain girls fangirled over him. His biggest fan though was Baby Bird, who opened his arms wide so John could scoop him up. The child pecked his cousin on the lips before wrapping his arms around John's lips. Baby Bird's head rested against John's shoulders. Zatanna looked at the ground. "You were amazing."</p><p>"Ah, yes." John's eyes drifted to his cousin in a very adoring manner. "The really amazing one is actually Baby Bird."</p><p>"Uh-uh. I'm no good."</p><p>The other Grayson's startled, but one of the older men clucked his tongue, holding his arms out to Baby Bird. Zatanna thought at first the man was his father, only for the person to say. "Little Richard, come here to Uncle Richard." A giggle escaped the child's lips, but he rubbed the child's back. "Now what would make you say that, huh?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>One of the women bristled, looking right at Zatanna. "You speak Romani. You didn't happen to find out that Dick is…"</p><p>"Mama!" John protested. "Anna wouldn't. She just…" He took a deep breath. "She also has a parent who's also not Romani."</p><p>The other woman's eyes widened, her mouth forming a circle. John's mother clucked her tongue. "That's not the only issue Johnathan. I mean, if she found out…"</p><p>"I like Anna." Dick piped up. "Anna's nice to me. She speaks Romani, and she said I can grow into being a Grayson."</p><p>"That's not exactly what I said." Zatanna looked at the ground. "I meant that…"</p><p>The adults seemed bothered by what she said, but Dick continued chatting yet sounded very much like a bird as he spoke. "She's going to grow into her papa's talent too! She's just like me."</p><p>"That's what I meant. Kind of." Zatanna looked at the ground. "I really didn't mean any harm. For some reason, he doesn't think he's Romani enough, so I tried to…"</p><p>She found herself pulled into a hug by John's mother. "Thank you."</p><p>Richard – the older one – cleared his throat. "We need to be getting our youngest to bed."</p><p>"Particularly since it takes him <em>forever</em> to settle down," Johnny muttered.</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"Oh. Goodnight." Zatanna waved at the child who waved back.</p><p>"Goodnight Anna! Hugs and kisses!" The last part was said in English as every Grayson left.</p><p>Except one. Dick's mother stayed. "Thank you."</p><p>The woman spoke in English. Zatanna's eyes blinked. "It was nothing. He's adorable."</p><p>"My little Robin is that." The woman glanced at where her family left. "You're new, so you should know the issue isn't just that I'm not Romani. I'm also an outsider to the circus, so my marrying John – well, John's uncle John – it's doubly taboo, but adding in who my family is, it is triple taboo." Zatanna's eyes blinked. "I guess you're young and don't understand. That's a precious thing."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Her premiere felt like a major fail, but Baby Bird's – Dick's – seemed a major success. She greeted him with a hug when he came off the stage. She also soon found out that Dick <em>loved</em> performing. She wished she had some of his spunk, as being in the spotlight bothered her. Except…</p><p>"Show off…"</p><p>She'd been with the circus a few months and was sitting with Dick as John was helping the older members of the circus. Zatanna watched the other children around Dick's age walk by, her clapping stopping suddenly as Dick's face fell. "What was that about?"</p><p>"He's always showing off." One of the girls piped up. "Just because he's a Grayson. You shouldn't encourage him."</p><p>"Come on. He's only four."</p><p>"Six!" Dick piped up in protest. "I'm six Anna."</p><p>"Oh. Sorry." Zatanna frowned, hearing the others say Dick was annoying as he left. "You're really six?"</p><p>Dick nodded his head. "That's why I'm allowed to go out. I'm a big boy, but not a big-big boy like Jojo yet."</p><p>She noticed the frown on his face. "You're not a show-off, you know."</p><p>"Yes, I am." Dick took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "They say so."</p><p>"Just because other people say it, doesn't mean it is true."</p><p>"But I do show off. I like making people smile."</p><p>"I don't think that's quite the same thing." She held out her hand. "Why don't we go and see if your cousin is back?"</p><p>Dick shot off like a rocket, singing his cousin's nickname. The child couldn't help but keep moving. His movement was dancelike. They came across John, who was helping unload the truck. Dick hurried up to his cousin, uncle, and father, along with Papa Haley. "I'm a show-off."</p><p>The adults and John startled. Zatanna sighed. "He's not. He really isn't. I'm not understanding why anyone would say that."</p><p>John sighed. "Baby Bird, what're three-hundred sixty-seven times eight-hundred and twenty-three?"</p><p>The child pondered for a few seconds and then said. "Three-hundred and two, plus forty-one. Jojo going to check?"</p><p>"Yup." John took a sigh, picking up a stick to draw on the ground. Baby Bird bounced over, but quickly found himself leaning over his cousin's shoulder. When finished, John looked up at the adults. "I did the math right."</p><p>"Yup." Papa Haly sighed. "He's right as always."</p><p>Richard – the older one sighed. He ruffled the child's head. "The other children said you were a show off again?"</p><p>Dick frowned. "Yes."</p><p>Papa Haly laughed. "Dick, I'd rather have a show off who likes making people smile than one who doesn't. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Dick hurried off and John let out a deep breath.</p><p>"He's going to get into trouble, isn't he."</p><p>"I can continue watching him."</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>Papa Haly nudged John in the ribs. "How about you both watch Dick?"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Time passed, and things remained the same.</p><p>Well, except for the fact Zatara checked up on her after a year. "What do you <em>mean</em> you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>"<em>Who</em> is this boy? I didn't give you permission to <em>have</em> a boyfriend, but if he…"</p><p>"John Grayson." Zatara sighed. "And he's just a boy who is my friend."</p><p>"Grayson? As in the Flying Grayson family?" Zatara started to cool. "They're Romani, aren't they?"</p><p>"Well…" Before she could answer, Dick came hurtling into her trailer.</p><p>"Anna! Anna! Look what I made for you!" The seven-year-old spoke in Romani but held up his picture of an elephant. He also carried a stuffed elephant under his arm. Contrary to what the other kids said, personality wise Dick was a normal child. It might be better to say Dick thought of himself as a normal child, not realizing that many of the things he did. "I drew you a picture of Titano!"</p><p>The child shoved the picture into Zatanna's hand, before rocking back onto his heels. His small arms wrapped around the stuffed toy, a smile breaking across his face. Zatara leaned over and spoke in Romani. "That's a very nice picture."</p><p>"You speak Romani? Are you Romani?"</p><p>Zatara chuckled. "No, no. My wife was. Would you like to see a magic trick?"</p><p>Zatanna opened her mouth to say something regarding Dick as the child nodded his head in excitement. Zatara reached behind Dick's ear, saying, "Ekam a nioc raeppa."</p><p>The man started to pull a coin from behind Dick's ear, and the bird chirped. "Make a coin appear."</p><p>Zatara's eyes blinked as the pulled the coin out. "Yes. That's what I am doing."</p><p>Dick took a deep breath. "Ekam Onatit raeppasid or ekam tnahpele raeppasid?"</p><p>The magician glanced at Zatara who held up her hands. "No! I am not going to make Titano disappear!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't think I'd be able to get him back."</p><p>"Oh…" Dick looked up at Zatara. "It would be an amazing trick, don't you think?"</p><p>A knock came at the door which was open, and a young man peeked in. He hissed motioning for Dick to come over. "How many times do I have to tell you Baby Bird not to barge into other people's trailers?"</p><p>Dick's eyes widened, his small fingers pointing at Zatara. "I'm playing with Anna and her <em>tati</em>!"</p><p>"What?" The color drained from John's face as Zatara crossed his arms, a rather amused look on his face.</p><p>"So this is John?"</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Dick stood in front of the two teens, his arms raised as Anna clapped her hands in delight. John cleared his throat, tilting his head as an indicator that Dick should do something specific.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" He spoke in English. The child did another stunt, this time flipping over closer, and holding something in his hand. "Anna, will you marry me?"</p><p>John facepalmed, letting out a groan. "Baby bird… that's <em>not</em> what I asked you to say?"</p><p>"But if Anna marries me, then she'll be family with you." Dick's smiled cheekily at John.</p><p>"No. No. You were supposed to ask Anna if she'll marry me."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"So that she'll marry me, and be family to you."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Zatanna let out a laugh. "Um, John… we're kind of young to be getting married."</p><p>"I'm not saying." The teen took a deep breath. "Your dad's fine with me, and I'm not talking until we're older. It's kind of a promise to each other kind of thing. Ugh! Baby Bird, why did you have to mess this up. She's my girlfriend, not yours!"</p><p>"But Anna's my friend and a girl."</p><p>John opened his mouth to point out it was the ring his father had given his mother, only for Zatanna to elbow him in the ribs. "He's ribbing you."</p><p>"Wh…"</p><p>Dick stuck out his tongue, before doing another stunt and sitting down between Zatanna and his cousin. He batted his eyes at her in a majorly flirtatious manner. "Anna, will you marry <em>my</em> Johnny, so that you'll be <em>my</em> big sister?"</p><p>Zatanna let out a sound of delight, wrapping her arms around Dick. "Of course I will."</p><p>John sighed. "I just got upstaged by a little kid, didn't I?"</p><p>The kid in question picked up the ring, dropping it into Zatanna's palm. "But it makes the proposal memorable, doesn't it? And one of the reason's I love you, is because of how you are with Baby Bird. That said…" Zatanna took a deep breath. "You know I'm leaving."</p><p>Dick tilted his head, while John let out a sigh. "I know. More training with your father. That's why I had to do it."</p><p>"Anna's leaving."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll be back."</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>Except she never went back to Haly's Circus. She heard whispers, soon after it happened, as it wasn't the kind of secret her father's people kept, particularly with an act as famous as the Flying Grayson's. Her father remained silent, and her first knowledge of the event was reading the article. It felt like some kind of cruel April Fools joke because of the date. The information was limited, not even making the first page where she was, but she felt herself fingering the ring in the palm of her hand.</p><p>
  <strong>CIRCUS FAMILY DIES IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT<br/>
</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Only One Grayson Not Dead From Fall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two days ago on the first of the month, the rigging for the famed Flying Grayson act gave way, causing the family circus act to plummet to the ground during one of Haly's Circus's nights at their Gotham city venue. Not much information is known beyond the fact there was only one survivor, Rick Grayson.</em>
</p><p>"No. No, no." Zatanna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Both John and Dick were dead, with only the family patriarch remaining alive. Taking a deep breath, she fetched a compass and took a deep breath. "Please work. I know this takes a lot of energy, but…" She muttered the spell, "Etacol Nosyarg Nahtanhoj." To her dismay, the needle simply spun out of control. "Okay, okay. Lecnac lleps.<em>"</em> Closing her eyes, she decided to try one more spell. "Etacol Nosyarg Drahcir.<em>"</em></p><p>The compass which stopped started to spin again and her lips pushed together.</p><p>"No. Not John's little Baby Bird as well."</p><p>Her father found her crying. "Zatanna, whatever is the matter?"</p><p>"The matter?" The young female brushed away her tears and pointed at the newspaper. "They Grayson family, my fiancé, my future, their future. It's gone."</p><p>Zatara sat down next to her. "To think, the one young man I thought would never cause you heartbreak did."</p><p>"Don't. Don't blame…"</p><p>"I'm not. I am heartbroken as well." Zatara took a deep breath. "I felt the same when your mother died." His arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I am so sorry, my dear Zatanna."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Visiting Cyborg - Cyborg, Kaldur, Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Cut – Visiting Cyborg<br/>Genre: Hurt-Comfort, Friendship<br/>Characters: Cyborg, Kaldur, Robin<br/>Summary: Robin and Kaldur visit the comatose Cyborg.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: One of the fun things regarding one-shot collections for a series is you can include the cuts. Why though is this particular one a cut? That would be because – while I'd planned on always including this scene, Beyond the Night: Beyond the Team changed that as the manner in which I found myself talking Cyborg ended up changing when I decided to combine a few elements which would have been otherwise one-shots into a chaptered piece for this series. The one-shots which combined to become the team were the ones which were supposed to cover Cyborg's recovery from the comma, the picking of the team leader, and Zatanna's introduction to the team. That particular fic is part of what is going to lead up to Raven's introduction to the team. The original idea behind Cyborg coming out of the comma part of his recovery was Kaldur saying something, but instead it gets triggered by something else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin shuffled his feet, clearing his throat in an uncomfortable manner. His bright-blue eyes which were hidden by his mask looked up at Kaldur, wondering how the older teen was reacting to seeing another age of similar age lying in a comatose state in front of him. Upon becoming the leader of the team, Kaldur learned who the members of teen titan were. The young man had yet to say anything regarding the fact he found out Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans, so he wasn't sure what Kaldur now thought of him.</p><p>His team leader cleared his throat, and Robin let out a sigh, leaving the room.</p><p>When Robin left, Kaldur looked up, looking right at the door. "So, if you don't wake up, I'm never going to forgive you. Robin would never, ever be able to forgive himself if you didn't. More specifically…" Kaldur took a deep sigh. "I don't know if anyone told you the Teen Titans have been disbanded and a new team formed. Robin isn't the leader of the new team. I am."</p><p>Kaldur wasn't sure if Cyborg could hear him in his comatose state, yet he felt this would be important.</p><p>"I'd like to say there is a place for every single one of you Teen Titans on the team, although some of the others may disagree. It may not seem that way, but seem like I'm replacing Robin and such, but I'm not. Eventually he will be the leader of the team, when he's ready. It's not that he can't, or wouldn't if he had to. He's just…"</p><p>Aquaman's partner thought back to the way – while Robin would at times interact with everyone with ease, other times he disappeared, fading into his background.</p><p>"Honestly, the Titans would never have been a success if it weren't for Robin. The others though, they're not aware of his achievements, but his communication skills with the rest of the team are lacking. It's not Robin who isn't ready, but the rest of the team. I mean, I've seen him work – even give orders to members of the Justice League. Even my own king, so I know – I know what Robin is capable of."</p><p>"Others though, they don't see it. They've not known him as long, or they let pride in from seeing. Or they see him as a fellow goofball. So many things." Kaldur took a deep breath. "He needs you, but I hope to call you friend as well."</p><p>He couldn't say anymore and simply stood there with his arms crossed behind his back, frowning as he did so. Robin soon returned, looking slightly sheepish, but both would soon need to go back to Mount Justice as they couldn't stay forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Amazonian Star Drama - Wonder Woman, Starfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Amazonian Star Drama<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Characters: Wonder Woman, Starfire<br/>Summary: Diana thinks taking on Starfire won't be an issue. Except, it is an issue, one she doesn't put a finger on right away.<br/>Notes: I'd planned on writing and posting this before I started Beyond the Night: Beyond the Team, but posting it as of the forth chapter works out, as said chapter introduces some of the concept.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How hard can it be?"</p><p>Batman seemed unphased by what Wonder Woman said, yet Superman stared at her as if she grew another head. The Kryptonian finally took a deep breath, but things got a little more personal since it was now only the three of them. "Diana, you do realize the girl is Tameranean, right?"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Their culture is vastly different from that of Earth. It's rather hard to explain."</p><p>"Come now, Clark. It isn't as if they're nudists."</p><p>Clark cleared his throat. "Actually, one my feasibly say they are? I don't quite know, as my database is rather…"</p><p>Wonder Woman folded her arms. "Biased?"</p><p>"Okay, that."</p><p>Perhaps she underestimated the task, having dealt with Robin in the past. Despite the boy's precocious nature, he remained a charming young man with a sweet temperament. She honestly felt Batman was ruining the child, bringing him into the streets of Gotham at such a young age. While she herself learned to fight at a tender age, she never found herself fighting any of the battles Robin did with his tiny frame. Except, his negative reaction that day they disbanded the Teen Titans that things would not be easy.</p><p>She arrived at the dilapidated tower with the girl in time to find Green Arrow already there with his sidekick. She flew off to her room. "I'm amazed you're actually finally taking on a protégée."</p><p>"It can't be that difficult."</p><p>The man frowned, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I'm afraid to ask how many kids you've dealt with, considering…"</p><p>"One."</p><p>"… how old you are." Green Arrow stopped speaking, while she looked at him in a strange manner. "Okay. I was actually thinking of a much, much higher number, considering…"</p><p>Starfire flew by with a laundry basket filled with clothes.</p><p>His voice petered off. "Considering what?"</p><p>"Eh, the longevity of Amazonians?"</p><p>"Do I really want to know where you're going with that?"</p><p>"I'm actually regretting it right now. You're not old at all." A chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>She took a deep breath, finding herself slightly irritated, when she heard the girl again. "Get out of my room!"</p><p>Wonder Woman took a deep breath. "Please tell me your sidekick isn't here."</p><p>"Well, see, I thought he might be able to help me pack the kids stuff up, and make it a little less…"</p><p>"Get out of my room, you pervert!"</p><p>"I'm leaving." The teen hurried out of the room, his face slightly red. Wonder Woman's eyes widened at the sight of panties daintily hanging from the boy's ludicrous hat. "So, why can't any of the others come and pack their own stuff?"</p><p>Of course, Green Arrow found the situation amusing, folding his arms and smirking like an idiot. "Sorry about that. You still have…"</p><p>She was glad when he intervened, but she found herself calming the other girls temper down. Self-control was not the girl's thing, but getting her as far away from the civilized world seemed apt.</p><p>
  <strong>B</strong>
</p><p>Except, perhaps it wasn't.</p><p>She explained to Starfire she was taking the girl to a place where no men were allowed, but that Queen Hippolyta gave permission for her to come. For some reason the queen had choice words about, as the English idiom went, biting off more than one could chew. Her mother said something about not being prepared for motherhood, to which she replied she was not the girl's mother.</p><p>After all, Batman was <em>not</em> Robin's father, something the two adamantly emphasized. If she'd thought back, she'd have realized it was actually Robin who emphasized the fact Batman wasn't his father, but then again, their family life wasn't something either really truly talked about.</p><p>She also explained that things like tech weren't allowed, and Starfire willingly gave up her phone, despite mentioning the fact her boyfriend might text her, and that he missed him. Wonder Woman honestly should have gotten a clue there that something was up. "So, since there are no males allowed on the island, do I have to wear this much clothing?"</p><p>Warning bells went off in Wonder Woman's head, her mind wondering if the offhand comment regarding nudism wasn't far off. "Why? Why would you want to wear less clothing?"</p><p>"To absorb more sunlight."</p><p>"To tan?"</p><p>"What is this tanning you speak of?" She drifted off conversation wise. "The clothes are also comfortable and less restrictive."</p><p>She wasn't sure how to explain the human concept of tanning to someone whose skin was naturally orange. She also found herself unsure of <em>how</em> to deal with the young female, what with her unabandoned emotions. She found herself somehow reminded of the human's hippy era, with their preaching of free love. Which, honestly, Wonder Woman had no issues regarding people who wished to live their lives that way.</p><p>The main issue lay with the fact hippy culture proved far more of a cultural shock for the island than Wonder Woman thought. No, Starfire proved more of a cultural shock than anyone would have thought, particularly when her own culture was ancient Greece. It wasn't an issue of disliking the girl, but something she could not place a finger on. She couldn't remember the last time she'd met someone this open with their emotions.</p><p>Scratch that.</p><p>There was Robin.</p><p>"<em>Except he's not this open with his feelings, and his constant perkiness is at times a mask for how he really feels. This girl… is she ever not perky?</em>"</p><p>Of course, the topic of her boyfriend came up, and the fact she was not able to communicate with him. She'd bring up the fact she worried about receiving a text from him, or him cheating on her, of how hot he was, but never giving the name of her boyfriend, among other things. Other things being that teaching and mentoring Starfire seemed not to work as the girl was focused on – things, of which Wonder Woman's mother simply gave her a, "I told you so" kind of look.</p><p>The woman also said something about her daughter being too focused on the training aspect of mentoring, and not enough on the emotional part. Apparently teenage drama was important to some level, according to her mother, and yet listening made the first female of the Justice League to think. "<em>I am so glad Robin isn't dating yet. All of this teenage drama is annoying.</em>" Taking a deep breath. "So, we're planning on transitioning all Titan members back into a team dynamic over a period." Wonder Woman gave the girl a rather stern look.</p><p>"So, I can have my phone back? I can <em>see</em> Robin."</p><p>Wonder Woman stared at her. "Yes. You can see all of the members when I take you to join the team." Another thought crossed her mind. "<em>And someone else can listen to your boyfriend drama other than myself. I've never met such an unfocused child in my life.</em>"</p><p>A squeal left the girls mouth. "We can finally go on a date! We've not been on one in forever."</p><p>Wonder Woman's eyes blinked, her mouth opening as her mind contemplated what the girl just said. "Wait. Did you just say Robin?"</p><p>Starfire's green eyes blinked. "Yes?"</p><p>"Robin is your boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yes. Did I not tell you?"</p><p>Wonder Woman wasn't sure if Starfire had. Thinking back, there had been quite a few other things which screamed the girl was dating <em>Robin</em> of all people. Except, she kept pushing it to the back of her head thinking, "<em>not Robin</em>", her mind focusing on how young and innocent little Robin was, and how he <em>wasn't</em> old enough to be dating <em>or</em> taking an interest in girls. Worse, it was yet another thing Batman royally – in her opinion – messed up on.</p><p>After all, what other idiot would let a precious twelve, now thirteen-year-old date a girl who was older than him, and – so – promiscuous wasn't the right word, because Starfire wasn't that. More of a girl with unbridled sexual passion with a young man who'd remained so chaste and innocent until recently, but likely still was, simply because – Robin was Robin. The very thought terrified her. While there was deadline for integrating the Titans into the team, she planned on holding off as long as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note – Yup. Wonder Woman is indeed being over protective. At least until she gets over her WTF moment she just had.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Flash Meeting - Robin, Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Flash Meeting<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Characters: Robin, Flash<br/>Summary: Sidekicks aren't allowed on the Watch Tower, but partners are. How Flash and Robin meet.<br/>Notes: Robin hides a lot of things, so it wouldn't surprise me to find out he'd know about the Watch Tower from the beginning but had been up there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman decided the security system needed updating. The fact the Gotham Knight decided the systems needed updating didn't surprise everyone. The Justice League recently dealt with a recent incident regarding their systems, so an update proved necessary. What Flash hadn't expected was to find a child on the bridge of the tower orbiting in Earth's atmosphere, tucked soundly under one of the computers. At least, he thought the person was a child, as the legs were too small.</p><p>"Um. Who are you?"</p><p>"Robin."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>The boy pushed himself out from underneath the console. The boy dressed in bright colors in the same manner he did, yet he couldn't place the child. His mind fumbled over what idiot would bring a child onto the Watch Tower of all places as the boy frowned. His mind quickly settled on Green Arrow or Superman.</p><p>It wasn't that Superman was an idiot mind you, but the guy seemed to have a soft spot for anything cute and adorable. Green Lantern followed the rules to a letter. Wonder Woman – well, he'd suspect she'd have brought a girl on board, not a child who was obviously male. Martian Manhunter and Aquaman weren't even human. Which left Batman and Green Arrow, and Batman was the last person to get attached to anything cute and adorable. As for Green Arrow – well, he wasn't an idiot either, but simply didn't think.</p><p>That meant the kid had to belong to the guy who loved anything adorable or the man who did idiotic things on the spur of the moment simply because his female team members weren't around to say no, that's not a good idea.</p><p>One of the boy's eyebrow's shot up. "You don't know who Robin is?"</p><p>"Um…" The man stared at the kid. "No."</p><p>"Okay." The boy pulled himself back under the console.</p><p>Flash realized suddenly the boy was using tools, but using them on said console. The boy conveniently wore a bright cape, and Flash tugged on the item. He was surprised to find himself receiving no resistance. The boy's eyes narrowed. "What did you do that for?"</p><p>"That's what I should be asking, or more of what are you doing to that computer?" Flash watched the kid glare at him, but felt his facial features twitch. His finger pointed at the boy. "Did you… did you just…"</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>"Give me a batglare! You did! And you're not even Batman!"</p><p>The boy burst into a giggle fit, the glare leaving his face. "Batglare? That's a nice one. I'm going back to work now."</p><p>The boy slid under the computer again. Flash frowned, finding himself becoming annoyed. Iris's nephew was enough of a handful whenever he came over. Flash cleared his throat, yanking the boy out from under the computer by the cape again, eliciting a yelp but also another batglare. He'd hoped the kid would say something like, "<em>what did you do that for</em>", but instead he got…</p><p>"Are you trying to get Batman mad at you?"</p><p>Flash's eyebrow shot up, his mouth dropping open. He tried contemplating what the boy just said, yet a rumor he thought was simply a rumor among the villains he'd defeated of late came to mind. Rumor held Batman of all people had a sidekick, yet Flash didn't believe it. Batman, after all, hated others coming onto his turf. Further rumors said the sidekick was some kind of joke, but others said the sidekick was scarier than Batman. Oh, and he swore a few villainesses swooned because they thought Batman's sidekick was cute.</p><p>Of course, he'd been thinking cute as in hot, not cute as in adorable.</p><p>"Wait. Are you Batman's sidekick?"</p><p>"Partner."</p><p>Flash looked up, contemplating what the boy said. A partner seemed even more unlikely, yet his mind fled towards a rather unsavory meaning of the word along with the implication. "Yeah. Right. No way Batman would take on some little kid."</p><p>"I'm not a little kid."</p><p>"And how are you?"</p><p>"Classified."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My secret identity is classified."</p><p>"What are you! Batman's kid?"</p><p>Robin stood up, Batglare aimed right at the Flash. "Batman's <em>not</em> my father!"</p><p>Flash of course made the mistake of grabbing Robin's arm.</p><p>A sharp pain shot through his knee. Flash's eyes blinked, his jaw dropping. Realization hit way to slowly for a speedster that Batman's <em>sidekick</em> just kicked him in the shin. Realization also hit way to slowly regarding the current location of said <em>sidekick</em>, as cheeky laughter rang out through the place. Flash stared at the computer, wondering what job the kid just abandoned. He rubbed the back of his head, glad fast healing came with the fast speed. The kid could definitely kick, though not the worst.</p><p>"What's bothering you?"</p><p>Flash turned towards Superman. "Did you know Batman has a sidekick?"</p><p>Superman's bright blue eyes blinked. "Yes?"</p><p>"Yes what?"</p><p>"Why are you asking?"</p><p>"Why? Why would Batman of all people take on a sidekick, let alone a sidekick who's a child?"</p><p>"I don't see a problem with that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"In fact, I think the kid is actually doing Batman some good."</p><p>"You're far more concerned with the good this kid will do with Batman instead of the fact Batman decided to drag a kid into this line of work."</p><p>Superman took a deep breath. "You've not met Robin, have you?"</p><p>"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"If you met Robin, you'd understand."</p><p>"I <em>have</em> met the kid! He kicked me in the shin, but he's <em>on</em> the Watch Tower."</p><p>"What did you say to him?"</p><p>"What do you mean, what did I say to him? Shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact Batman brought a kid up here to the Watch Tower?"</p><p>Superman blinked. "Why should I be concerned with that? This is Robin we're talking about."</p><p>"Please tell me you're not letting the fact the kid looks cute and adorable override your common sense, Superman. You're supposed to be the Man of Steel."</p><p>The Kryptonian bust into laughter. "Oh. You underestimated him, didn't you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you really think Batman would take on just any partner in the work he does?"</p><p>Flash stared at Superman. "What?" The man shook his head. "Batman wouldn't take a partner on. The fact Batman brought the kid up here because he couldn't find a babysitter doesn't bother you."</p><p>"Batman didn't bring Robin up here because he couldn't find a babysitter."</p><p>"Batman's busy updating our security. He doesn't have time to watch the kid and keep him out of trouble." Flash watched Superman stare at him. "What?"</p><p>"Batman's not updating our security."</p><p>"Yes, he is. We got mail saying he was."</p><p>"The message we got said he'd make sure the Watch Tower would get a security update."</p><p>"Yeah. One that matches the latest security features he installed into that bat computer of his."</p><p>"Batman didn't create the latest security features for the Batcave. Robin did."</p><p>"Say what!" Flash flinched. "Nuh-uh. No way Batman would allow a kid to mess with his computer."</p><p>"He didn't <em>let</em> Robin update the security. Robin just did."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Same thing goes with Robin becoming Robin. He just did."</p><p>"How did Batman find this kid?"</p><p>"Classified!" Flash let out a groan upon hearing a fit of giggles coming out of nowhere. Robin came out of nowhere.</p><p>Superman folded his arms across his chest. "Robin, did you kick Flash?"</p><p>Robin froze, then looked at Flash. "You tattled?"</p><p>"Hey! That wasn't very nice."</p><p>"Neither was pulling my cape while I was trying to work. And not just once. He also grabbed me."</p><p>"Flash…"</p><p>"Don't act like he's innocent."</p><p>"I never said I was."</p><p>"Well, don't do that again."</p><p>"I won't. There's no point since I couldn't pull that off again as you'll be expecting it. The next time I'll have to think of something else."</p><p>Flash bristled. "Say what?" He turned towards Superman. "You're fine with this?"</p><p>"You pulled his cape, but also grabbed him. For some reason I don't think that's the only reason he's upset with you."</p><p>"Okay! So maybe I shouldn't have called him a little kid. He didn't have to kick me after I asked if he was Batman's kid."</p><p>"He's <em>not</em> my father!" Robin let out a huff. "<em>Why</em> do people think that? It's <em>annoying</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe not bring that up."</p><p>"Why? Because the kid's willing to beat the crap out of me? I'm not afraid of a little kid."</p><p>"You do realize I wouldn't have kicked you in the knee had I not known about your superfast healing ability?"</p><p>Superman let one eyebrow go up. "You do realize this kid isn't scared of Batman, right?"</p><p>"Except for getting grounded from being Robin."</p><p>"What?" Flash turned to look at the kid. Everyone was afraid of the Batman, but not afraid of Batman grounding them.</p><p>"More specifically, Robin's not afraid to play practical jokes on <em>the </em>Batman."</p><p>Flash attempted to wrap his mind around what Superman said, before feeling a tug on the bottom of his costume. Robin looked up at him, giving him what seemed like what some would call puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry I kicked you."</p><p>"It's okay kid." After all, he did grab Batman's partner as if he were a normal kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Raya on the High Wire - Robin, John Grayson, Zatanna, Raya Vestri, the rest of the Flying Grayson family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Raya on the High Wire<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Characters: Robin, John Grayson, Zatanna, Raya Vestri, the rest of the Flying Grayson family<br/>Summary: Technically, Starfire wasn't Robin's first kiss.<br/>Notes: This was a random idea which popped into my head. This one ties into "Baby Bird". I may or may not be bringing Raya in at times. She's not a favorite character but having names for some of the kids Dick interacted with as a child before his family died is nice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A creaking sound announced the awakening of the youngest member of the Grayson family. The elder John sat up, blinking back the sleep from his eyes. The level of energy bounding in the small body of the five-year-old child seemed unfathomable. Despite now performing with the rest of the Grayson family, the child's energy levels didn't seem to lesson even in the slightest.</p><p>"Dick?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To play with the elephants."</p><p>"You've got circus school."</p><p>The child let out a huff, before turning towards the door to sneak off, thinking his male parent would fall back asleep. Instead, the man moved, eliciting a groan from his wife. The man's calloused hands scooped the child up onto his shoulders, eliciting a fit of giggles from the boy. Both froze upon hearing the third occupant of the small home stir slightly.</p><p>The older John lifted a finger to his mouth. "Shush. Let's let mama sleep."</p><p>The man swung the child down. Dick attempted taking off again, only for the man to latch onto the back of Dick's pajamas. He used the other hand to grab Dick's daytime clothing, nudging the item towards the boy. When the five-year-old latched on, he allowed himself the chance to change, only for his hand to shoot out as Dick attempted hurrying off again.</p><p>The older John flipped the boy back onto his shoulders, eliciting another fit of giggles from the boy, making the man hold a finger to his mouth. He stepped out, waiting for his nephew to wake and come out of his caravan, letting Dick remain sitting on his shoulders. John came out, his eyes widening upon seeing his cousin. "Could you possibly make sure he makes it to the circus school today? He seems extra fidgety."</p><p>"Sure, Uncle John." John held out his arms for Dick to leap from his father's shoulders into his cousin's arms.</p><p>"Jojo!" Dick let out a giggle fit as he latched onto his cousin.</p><p>John let out a laugh. "Anna will be at circus school, and I hear there are some more Romani families."</p><p>"Really?" Dick sounded excited as his cousin swung him up onto his own shoulders.</p><p>"Apparently there's some children your age."</p><p>"Yay?" The word came out with a lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>John placed a hand on Dick's leg to steady him, although he honestly didn't need to. "You don't want to make friends?"</p><p>"Nobody likes me."</p><p>"Maybe these kids will be different."</p><p>Dick's fingers twisted into his cousin's clothing, not to balance himself but to bring comfort. They arrived at the circus school, and a few kids looked up, noticing the other child. Their facial features twisted slightly. Dick leaned in closer, while a few of the older girls came over to flirt with John.</p><p>They were nice enough, the girls around John's age, but still not friends. They sat down, waiting for class to start. Dick sighed, boredom setting in. He spoke in low Romani. "Can I go now?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Can I get down?"</p><p>"No. You've got to stay up on my shoulder because you'll otherwise take off."</p><p>Dick was bored.</p><p>He wanted to do handstands on John's shoulder to keep the boredom at bay, and yet he found himself restraining himself, his eyes on the children closer to him in age who kept calling him a show-off. He leaned in, finding comfort in his older cousin, his fingers twisting into John's hair as he sat down. He remained up high, his cousin's strong arms a nest of safety.</p><p>From there he could easily watch and observe.</p><p>Zatanna came in and sat near John. She said hello, eliciting a smile from him, along with a fit of giggles which startled the other children, who weren't used to Dick speaking unless an adult or John spoke to him. "Want to go with me to visit the elephants after circus school?"</p><p>Dick nodded his head, the treat of spending time with Anna making him stay in circus class. He climbed down even though John said to stay up there, plopping down between the two, his small arms wrapping around their arms and pulling them closer, a huge smile breaking across his face. He still continued to observe the crowd.</p><p>A woman came in leading her daughter or niece by the hand. The girl clung to her mother in a similar manner as Dick clung to his cousin. Her red hair stood out, but a few others came. An older boy followed with, his hair matching that of the mother's. The girl looked around, and John winked at her, making a rather large smile appear on her face. Giggles escaped her mouth.</p><p>"See Raya. I told you the circus school wouldn't be so bad. You're going to learn lots of new things." The woman turned towards the boy, speaking in broken English. "Sias, you will look after your little sister."</p><p>The boy sighed, taking the little girls hand before heading over to one of the seats. Raya let out another giggle, waving at John who waved back with his free hand. Dick ducked his head under John's arm but peeked out at the girl. A few of the other kids their age already moved over to her, particularly the girls. The teacher came in, a bag slung over his arm, not noticing Dick was in the room.</p><p>"Good news everyone. On top of us getting a few new students to the circus school, the ringmaster managed to procure a few new books for our school."</p><p>"Books!" Dick shot out from under John's arm before cartwheeling over to the teacher. A few of the older students who knew him let out groans, while the younger ones called him a show-off. He didn't care, his eyes focused on the bag hanging from the teacher's arm. He held out his hands, his smile breaking out into a big grin. "Books please!"</p><p>The teacher stared, realizing suddenly he was there. Zatanna leaned over. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Whenever we get new books, we have to hide them from Dick until every kid who wants to read the book gets to read them."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>The teacher took a deep breath, holding the bag out so the books lay flat, allowing Dick to tuck the bag under his arm so he could backflip one-handed back over to his cousin. He plopped down next to Zatanna, his smile growing. The teacher sighed. "Sorry. I didn't know Dick actually showed up to school today. You'll have to wait until he finishes reading the books."</p><p>Dick pulled out one of the bigger books, reading the title and setting it down. He pulled out another and did the same. However, the next book was a picture book. He set it down, saying, "yuk."</p><p>One of the newer older kids raised their hands. "Why can't we have one of the book's he's not reading."</p><p>"You don't want Dick reading over your shoulder."</p><p>"He's just a little kid. It can't be that bad."</p><p>"No. That's not what I meant."</p><p>Zatanna nudged John. "I'm not following."</p><p>"Dick loves reading books. However, he <em>loves</em> reading over people's shoulders even more, as it involves something else he loves and combines the two."</p><p>"I'm not…"</p><p>John sighed, reaching out for one of the books. Dick noticed his cousin grab the book, his bright blue eyes picking up on the fact John cracked open the book. Letting out a fit of giggles, the child acrobat did a few flips to gain momentum, before landing in a handstand on his cousin's shoulder. He twisted around, remaining in said position, his feet going over his head.</p><p>Some of the younger kids said, show off. The teacher sighed. "When we say Dick will be reading over your shoulder, we mean literally, not figuratively. Since we were going to start with introductions after I let you kids know we had new books, I'll go ahead and introduce you to Dick and John. They are a part of the Flying Graysons, our trapeze act. It's our circus' star attraction."</p><p>Dick's fingers tightened into John's shoulder. "Turn."</p><p>"I'm not done reading that page, baby bird."</p><p>"Jojo, turn!" Dick's fingers tightened even more.</p><p>John sighed, holding the book up so Dick could grab onto the book. "Fine. Go ahead and read the book." Dick snatched the book, going back to pulling the books out of the bag. His cousin pointed towards the picture book. "Read those first though."</p><p>"No." Dick sorted the books in size, his eyes on the biggest of the books.</p><p>He didn't notice some of the younger kids looking at the picture books, Raya being one of them. Zatanna tapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you read this one out loud?"</p><p>She tapped one of the picture books. One of the older kids sighed. "Never going to happen. Dick doesn't…"</p><p>"Read out loud to Anna?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Dick picked up the book, before climbing into her lap, pointing to the title. "<em>Mirette on the High Wire</em>. By Emily Arnold McCully." He then added in. "She's like me and John. She also has red hair."</p><p>He didn't notice the other children creeping closer so they could see the pictures as he read. Raya noticed the girl on the cover, with her red hair and blue dress, her eyes going wide, one of her fingers going nervously into her mouth. Dick started reading, and the teacher breathed a sigh of relief. He clapped his hands together.</p><p>"Alright. So, normally we start with the younger kids lessons and have the older kids review so they have a shorter day, but I think we'll start with the older kid's lessons." The man walked over to the chalkboard and started teaching while Dick continued reading the book.</p><p>Eventually he asked a question, expecting the older kids to raise their hand if they knew the answer. However, not missing a beat, while still reading the book, Dick blurted the answer out, eliciting a groan from a few of the others while John attempted not to laugh. When Dick finished the first book, he looked up to see the new girl looking at him.</p><p>"Hi?"</p><p>"Um." She pointed at the book.</p><p>Dick pointed at the book. "Book?"</p><p>She nodded her head. He handed the book, and she took in a deep breath, letting out a squeal of delight. She and the two other girls her age hurried off.</p><p>
  <strong>~B~</strong>
</p><p>John Grayson for the life of him could not figure out why suddenly the little girls Dick's age suddenly wanted him and the older Grayson's to teach them the high wire, but wondered if the new little girl Raya had anything to do with it. She seemed the most interested in the act, even though she struggled in the lessons they taught. Her older brother hung back.</p><p>The weirder part was, when Raya wasn't attempting to learn the high wire, she seemed to be attempting to follow Dick around. Normally this might not be possible, but John – his nephew – started hanging out with the girl everyone called Anna. Dick stuck to the two like glue, but in the distance he saw Raya hanging out from the side.</p><p>Sometimes he still went off and did his own thing, leaving John to observe his nephew and the girl called Anna, noting the two showed possible romantic interest, something he'd need to tell his brother and sister-in-law about, even if it was a suspicion. His head jerked up, hearing the sound of a child ringing through the circus grounds.</p><p>The sound seemed like the sound a child might make when they got hurt, and yet his ears seemed to be playing a trick on him, as it also sounded like the child making the sound was Dick. He then heard the crying, rapid and unstoppable. He hung back, still observing John and the girl named Anna as Dick came running over, tears running down his face, his small hands balled up and touching his eyes.</p><p>He'd seen the other circus children like this, but never Dick. Even as a small child, Dick would fall down, but only get up grinning. They'd of course not had a serious accident with Dick like they had with John though. John – his nephew held out his arms, getting down onto his knees so Dick could run into his cousin's arms. He spoke in Romani. "Baby bird. Whatever is the matter?"</p><p>"I don't want to marry Raya!" Dick blurted out.</p><p>John flinched, something clicking. Raya was interested in the high wire because of Dick, but that also explained her determination.</p><p>Then, Dick blurted something else out, making his father force back a smile at how adorable his son was. "I want to marry Anna!"</p><p>Dick continued to sob, while John looked on in surprise. "Say? What brought this on? And what if I want to marry Anna?"</p><p>The girl named Anna gave John a glare which said she had some choice in the matter, but Dick continued to be his adorable, yet somewhat trying self. "We'll both marry Anna!"</p><p>"If only you knew how things works little one." John sighed, wondering if he should step in.</p><p>The girl named Anna though said something which started to calm Dick down. "You don't have to marry Anna if you don't want to."</p><p>"I don't?" Dick started crying, before crawling from John's arms into Anna's. "So I don't have to marry you to not marry Raya?"</p><p>John shook his head, amused at the way his son's mind worked. The situation seemed under control, but then Sias Vestri came hurtling in, tugging his sister by the hand. He pointed angrily at Dick, letting out a curse in Romani. "What's this I hear about your little brother kissing my little sister! On the lips none the less?"</p><p>John felt the color drain from his face, just as Dick burst into tears yet again. The child buried his face into the girl Anna's chest, and she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. Raya had a rather sheepish look on her face, and tried looking away, meaning she was the one who instigated the incident.</p><p>Of course, the boy wasn't finished. "And what's this about your little brother marrying my sister!"</p><p>John made to step out from his hiding spot, only for the younger John to stand up to his full height, towering over Sias easily. The younger John crossed his arms, glaring at the younger boy. "First off, while Dick is definitely <em>like</em> a brother to me, we're actually cousins. Second, I think it was your sister who did the kissing and marriage declarations. So if anyone should be upset, it should be myself."</p><p>John let out a sigh of relief, yet at the next parent meeting, which would likely be an emergency one, they would be definitely discussing what happened, but also making sure the children knew their boundaries. He remembered the girls fawning him over Richard and himself when they were younger even at this particular age, and even his nephew dealt with that, but not to this level.</p><p>Of course, said meeting didn't stop the younger girls from fawning over Dick, and claiming Raya would indeed marry Dick. Dick of course forgot said incident it seemed and seemed oblivious to the fact he caught the attention of the females. The boys his age noticed, yet John couldn't help but wonder if the comments of "show off" escalated once Raya came to the circus for good reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I Am Slade - Deathstroke and Deathstroke, plus a few others I won't mention lest I ruin the surprise twist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: I am Slade<br/>Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Horror<br/>Characters: Deathstroke and Deathstroke, plus a few others I won't mention lest I ruin the surprise twist.<br/>Summary: Slade is a tortured person.<br/>Notes: Originally I planned on writing this later, but I'm needing to write before I write my JustWriteBit piece for April 2018. The idea stems from who Slade is in Teen Titans and how it's never known. Some stuff in Green Arrow live actually helped with the idea for this as well. There's also a reason I listed Slade twice. There's also a bit of a twist on something else that I'll explain in a note at the end. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>His</em> entire body trembled. <em>His</em> mind felt shattered into a million of pieces as <em>his</em> fingers grasped at the ground, scraping against the cold floor beside the pool of water he'd just crawled out of. <em>His</em> mind felt as if on fire, <em>his</em> entire body sweating as he panted. Instinct started kicking in, <em>his</em> mind picking up on the voices around <em>him</em>. The entire place glowed green, making <em>him</em> want to vomit.</p><p>"I don't see the point on taking him on as an apprentice," one person said.</p><p>"You said you were looking for an apprentice."</p><p>"Not someone you brought back alive Demon Head. I'm also not wanting to be beholden to you." The first voice let out a sound of disgust.</p><p>"<em>Attack. They're going to hurt you.</em>"</p><p>"I am aware of that. I felt the boy's death was such a waste, given who he is, but none of my league members could use him for his true potential."</p><p>"Oh? And why's that? Who exactly is he?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"<em>Attack!</em>" <em>His</em> body lifted up, launching at the two men, grabbing a nearby weapon. <em>He</em> attacked the two men, only to find someone else launching at <em>him</em>. The blade pierced the man in the chest, the hot blood splashing everywhere. <em>He</em> didn't care <em>he</em> just killed someone, <em>his</em> mind whirling with rabid thoughts. <em>He </em>attempted attacking the two men, only to find <em>himself</em> put down, tossed to the ground, with a sword to <em>his</em> throat, but not without a fight.</p><p><em>He</em> struggled against the arms holding <em>him</em> down, as the blade proved no real threat. The first voice spoke. "Well, he is actually something. Who is this boy?"</p><p>"He was supposed to the League of Owl's Talon, the one for the current generation." The second man spoke.</p><p>The first let out a laugh. <em>He</em> could see the man place a hand against his forehead. "I'm not sure whether to be amused that you stole one of the League of Owl's assets, being that they're the rival assassin group to yours, or that you're giving me a hand me down. What happened to the one they wanted to be Talon?"</p><p>"His younger cousin? The boy was taken in by one of my former students, not knowing the child's connections. Then again, said student never learned of the other assassin groups, just our own. And technically, that child never completed becoming the next Talon either."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I've got all of them on ice. Such a waste otherwise."</p><p><em>He </em>spat as something pricked his neck, not understanding a word they were speaking, and yet in the back of his mind, he remembered something, even if he might not be remembering correctly. "<em>What do you mean they're making him the next Talon? I'm your son. I'm the son of you, who are Talon. It's always passed down to the eldest son of the eldest son.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Look, I don't want to hear any of this. You being jealous of your cousin.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I'm not jealous! I won't let them touch him! Don't let them take him.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry. We're all leaving. We're getting far, far away.</em>"</p><p>His mind remembered, yet didn't, slowly coming through the fog. He kept attacking anyone who came near, yet slowly he came to, chains chafing his ankles and wrists. He found himself in a prison, not the circus from his memories, nor did he seem his family. A man with an orange and black mask approached.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>His body felt tired. He finally spoke. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Deathstroke. Who are you? Do you know who you are?"</p><p>"John. John Grayson."</p><p>"No. John Grayson is dead. He died with his family when they fell from the trapeze. Your name is now Slade Wilson. That, or junior."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"<em>Jojo!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Baby bird? What do you want?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Look what I drew. It's the family.</em>"</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I told you. Your family is dead. I'm now your family, yet I'm not going to coddle you. After all, you are <em>not</em> my biological family. You are simply the one to possibly inherit my mantle once I get too old. Oh, that said, even if I do get old, don't think about killing me. Be assured I'll have some kind of contingency plan."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Don't you get the fact you're my junior, junior?"</p><p>"No. Why me?"</p><p>"I hear you never completed your training as the next Talon, but you did get quite far. It cuts down on the work. Plus, believe it or not, I get you kid. The whole coming back to life, and all that crap. Your life is, or will be as much of a living hell as mine."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Note – </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Yup. I brought in the Court of Owls, though I'm going a slightly different route than the new 52 did. There aren't multiple Talons. When will the JustWriteBit piece be posted? I don't post my Wattpad challenges here until said challenges are done and judged. It's due on the fifteenth, so sometime after that. It will not though be a part of this collection.</em>
</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Contingency -  Batman and…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Contingency<br/>Genre: Family, Friendship<br/>Characters: Batman and…<br/>Summary: Batman has a contingency plan for everything.<br/>Notes: In chapter fourteen of Beyond the Team, Red Tornado tells Zatanna that "Batman is taking care of league business and is currently unavailable." This also ties into "Circus Freaks", "What Adults Do", "Playdate", "I am Batman Quoth the Raven".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew Batman always had a contingency plan for everything. On the other hand, Bruce Wayne never had a contingency plan for anything. The stark contrast between the two made finding out they were the same a surprise, yet the difference in personas explained the one thing Batman struggled having a contingency plan for.</p><p>Robin.</p><p>While Batman and Bruce Wayne were two people, his young partner didn't separate Robin from Dick Grayson. So, while Batman found himself able to come up with a contingency plan for Robin in case the boy went rogue, he couldn't come up with a contingency plan for Dick Grayson's heartfelt actions towards others, or the boy's need to <em>be</em> with people.</p><p>The Titans weren't something he planned for.</p><p>In part, he gave Robin an amount of freedom others wouldn't think of giving a preteen, and he wrote off the incidents Robin and the team took part in as insignificant, as they ended up being only a blip on his radar. Of course, Robin played a role in why these never came onto Batman's radar, what with how well he trained the boy, but the boy also being a child genius.</p><p>He didn't know <em>how</em> to handle the situation. As Batman, the answer was easy, being that he was Batman, but as Bruce Wayne the answer proved harder. He wasn't simply the boy's mentor, but the boy's father. He felt stronger regarding his relationship as mentor, yet the role of father felt tenuous. He'd promised not to replace the boy's father, and yet no matter what way he looked at the situation, Dick was his son.</p><p>Part of him wanted to punish Dick for going behind his back and doing dangerous things. Yet, his son wasn't like any other child. He'd trained him in his fight against the criminals of Gotham, meaning the boy <em>could</em> take care of himself. Plus, in a way he was proud of <em>his</em> son for doing the right thing. He held mixed feelings, ones he didn't like. He didn't like not knowing what to do regarding the situation, or how to handle his son.</p><p>A son who very much reminded everyone that Batman <em>wasn't</em> his father.</p><p>He'd watched Robin carefully when they brought the Titans in – the Titans that is who could walk in. The boy refused to make eye contact yet looked fine although Alfred would have a field day in how filthy Robin managed to get. Robin also turned out while the adults around him ranted, but Batman picked up that look of guilt and fear which only a few could pick up on.</p><p>"I'm absolutely shocked Robin would go against you like that." Green Arrow rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, that sounds more like Roy as Roy's at that teenage stage which I for the life of me can't figure out. I'll take him…" The man slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, a smile spreading across his face. "I know! This is because Robin is hitting his rebellious teenage phase."</p><p>Except Robin was rebellious long even before his teenage years. What else should one expect from a child who found himself upon the trapeze with no net as young as five. The boy knew no fear, at least the kind of fear normal children worried about. Watching Robin's fingers grip the edge of his seat, but how tense the boy sat, Batman knew something was bothering the boy.</p><p>Such as a friend not being okay, yet none of the other adults seemed to be addressing the exact needs to of the children, yet there Wonder Woman was glaring at him as well as quite a few other members. There were comments such as, "<em>what should we do with them</em>" and "<em>maybe Robin's too young</em>". The latter comment came from the Green Lanterns who honestly meant well, but held a soft spot for the boy.</p><p>Actually, that stance came from anyone who felt they shouldn't be taking on sidekicks.</p><p>Which, Batman couldn't help but notice the way everyone looked at Robin. Even without a single injury, Robin was a mess, but none of them had ever seen Robin after getting into the thick of things. Nobody except for Superman, but knowing Superman…</p><p>"<em>I'd tell those two off, but they don't know everything's Robin's been through.</em>"</p><p>Martian Manhunter was kind enough to connect their minds but had his own thing to say. "<em>Understanding such a child is quite the difficult task, given the fact it is hard to imagine an adult accomplishing the things Robin has.</em>"</p><p>John paused, noticing the look on Superboy's face. "Sorry. Hal shouldn't have said that." The second Green Lantern opened his mouth, but the forth held up his hand. "He didn't mean he thought Robin should quit, but he isn't incorrect in pointing out Robin's age. If something happened to the boy, you wouldn't be the only one devastated Batman."</p><p>Hal sighed, rubbing his head. "That." He turned to Robin. "I'm sorry I demeaned your ability Robin. You actually did a good job, given the…" The man blinked. "Wait. Is he even paying attention to me? Is he okay?"</p><p>"He'll be fine." After all, Robin was always fine. Batman made sure of this, but he didn't wish for anyone questioning or digging too much into things.</p><p>Wonder Woman on the other hand pressed her fingers into her arms, but also her lips together. When the two Lanterns and Green Arrow left, she finally blew. "Really? Will any of these kids be fine?" A brief silence fell over the room before she continued. "What were you thinking? Why would you form the Teen Titans?"</p><p>"I formed the Teen Titans because <em>they </em>needed a place. I told you that Bats when you asked. Cyborg's dad helped set everything up. How could you forget that?"</p><p>Had Robin said something? Batman folded his arms, thinking carefully. Chances are, Robin had, yet Robin had also remained as obtuse as expected of a Bat expecting the other to figure things out, which Batman hadn't. After all, he'd trusted Robin to make the right decisions and gave the boy a lot of freedom. He'd almost thought the other league members would choose to chew him out, but in a way, they did.</p><p>Yet Robin made many valid points, including the fact they'd taught the sidekicks to <em>do</em> the right thing.</p><p>It was then he felt the need to send Robin out, lest the boy face even more of Wonder Woman's wrath. He trusted Martian Manhunter with the task of taking the boy away. "Let me start off by saying you've no place in lecturing Robin, Diana. Be assured I will be sure to punish Robin."</p><p>"Punish him? For doing the right thing?"</p><p>"For not approaching me."</p><p>"So, you really didn't know?"</p><p>If he were Bruce Wayne, he'd be letting out a sigh, yet he kept an emotionless face. "Didn't know? Chances are Robin did drop hints about what was going on and expected me to pick up on it."</p><p>"You've given him to much freedom. Take for example the fact he's the only sidekick allowed on the Watch Tower."</p><p>"Yes. But none of the other sidekicks have the expertise to hack our systems, let alone set up such complex systems." Superman attempted siding with the boy he had a fond spot for. "Technically, Robin should be a member of the league."</p><p>"You didn't." Batman let a snarl escape his lips.</p><p>"Oh, he did. He is correct that we can trust Robin in having our backs in the metaphorical sense, but literal?"</p><p>"Doesn't this incident prove it?"</p><p>"You know what I meant Clark! You knew I meant Robin is – do you really want that on your conscious? Him dying because we <em>know</em> he'd have our backs? That he'd sacrifice himself to protect others? You even heard him just a few minutes ago. He would never hesitate to do the right thing. Think about that carefully."</p><p>Another silence fell over the room. Superman let out a sigh. "Alright. I do get it. My point was simply that there is a reason Robin is given as much freedom as he is. He's not a normal child. I think we should form a team with the sidekicks."</p><p>"What? Are you saying have the sidekicks do what we do?"</p><p>"No. He's saying give them simple missions we know they can handle like I do with Robin."</p><p>"No, no. That's what led to this. If you'd never, ever given Robin that kind of freedom…"</p><p>"Perhaps I shouldn't have given Robin as much freedom as I did."</p><p>"Bruce. Think of what you're saying. You know what happened the other times you tried reigning Robin in."</p><p>"Shouldn't he though?"</p><p>Superman took a deep breath. "She doesn't know, does she?"</p><p>"You mean how Robin would react if I forbid him from being Robin? No, she doesn't."</p><p>"Wh…"</p><p>"I'm not talking about taking away Robin's freedom to do missions on his own. Perhaps freedom wasn't the right word. I'm talking about accountability."</p><p>"Bruce…" Superman took a deep breath. "That still sounds like reigning Robin in."</p><p>"I'm not talking about accountability as in getting punished for messing up. He already does get punished when he does. I'm talking about accountability for doing things right. I can't do that if I don't know what he's doing."</p><p>Wonder Woman glared. "I'm not satisfied."</p><p>"What would you be satisfied with?"</p><p>"I don't know. I honestly don't. The thing is, Robin was right. It doesn't solve our problem with the kids. It's not just Robin, and forming a team doesn't solve their problem, just Robin's. And you've done nothing to attempt reconciling the effect this will have on him."</p><p>"Time."</p><p>Wonder Woman sighed. "Sadly, I understand what you mean by this." She folded her arms. "Those kids need mentors. I'll take in the girl."</p><p>"Are you sure? She's Tamaran after all."</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>Batman thought Superman might be right yet didn't push it. They decided on mentors for each, though this took time. He found himself particularly interested in Raven as Rachel. "<em>Rachel's one of the kids I have playdates with.</em>"</p><p>Yes, Robin had dropped hints as to what he was doing. After they finished discussing things with Wonder Woman and she took off, Superman turned towards him. She was the last of the kids, simply sitting there, seeming so lost. "That Raven. That wouldn't have been the girl Robin asked over for a sleepover."</p><p>"I do believe so."</p><p>"He said she was one of the kids he had playdates with."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Don't be too hard on the kid. Robin always means well."</p><p>"I know." Batman went down on one knee in front of her. "You and I've met before, haven't we?"</p><p>"Yes." Raven looked at the ground. "I'm being sent away."</p><p>"Yes, but we'll bring you back."</p><p>"Don't make promises you can't keep."</p><p>"I plan on keeping this one if I can." Batman took a deep breath, explaining to Raven what was going to happen to her. Batman had arranged for her to spend a year at a temple. "You aren't being sent as punishment. From Robin's files, you grew up in such a place, but I'm guessing after what's happened you could use a respite. This will allow the person we're wanting to be your mentor time to return to the league."</p><p>"Why? Why are you doing this for me?" Raven glared at him, not giving away any emotion. "It's not out of pity, is it? Because I don't need that."</p><p>"Did I take Robin in out of pity?"</p><p>"Sometimes he thinks that you did."</p><p>"<em>Ouch.</em>" From the side, Batman saw Superman flinch.</p><p>"No. No, Batman took Robin in because…" Superman paused.</p><p>"Because I knew what he was going through."</p><p>"You don't know what I'm going through."</p><p>"No. I don't know. I can't possibly know what you're going through, but I'm not going to pretend either."</p><p>"Again, why are you helping me."</p><p>"Because you're important to Robin." Batman watched Raven pull her cape in around her.</p><p>"Yes, well…" Her mouth clamped shut.</p><p>"Robin?" Raven's head shot up. "He's…"</p><p>"Fought tooth and nail for all four of you with us adults. This is us making sure you have a place like he wants." Superman folded his arm across his chest. Raven took a deep sigh.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't fight for me. Fight for Robin."</p><p>Batman frowned, a tad confused regarding what Raven meant. He found out after delivering her personally to the temple, returning for his protege. Robin was oddly silent on the way home, not saying anything until the boy muttered as he removed his Robin outfit. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Guilt. Robin undeniably felt guilt over what happened. "Grayson, don't ever apologize for doing the right thing. That doesn't mean I'm not upset with you, or that you're not grounded to your room until further notice."</p><p>He watched Robin walk away, but from hearing Alfred call out to him he knew the butler also knew something was off. The man came down. "Master Bruce, whatever is wrong with Master Dick? He seems a bit more worse for wear than usual despite not being injured."</p><p>"Jump City."</p><p>Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh my."</p><p>Bruce filled the man in, and Alfred mused over the situation. "What did you say to Master Dick regarding the situation?"</p><p>"What?" Bruce let an eyebrow rise up.</p><p>"Did you speak to him at all."</p><p>"I told him not to be sorry for what happened, but that I'm still upset and he's still grounded."</p><p>"Master Bruce, really. How is he to know not to be sorry when you follow up with telling him he will be punished. He's going to assume the reason you're upset is because he did wrong, not for the reason you are. He's already beating himself up enough over what is happening, but there's also the fact his friends got hurt and he couldn't do anything."</p><p>"I'll go and talk to him." The conversation ended up quite awkward. He also watched the way Dick moved. The boy was stiff, meaning even though he didn't receive any major injuries, he would be sore for the next few days. There was also the fact Dick needed to mentally recover, even if the boy didn't admit he wanted to. The boy needed a bit of spoiling.</p><p>He wasn't expecting Dick to freak out about missing school, but he wasn't surprised the boy was worried about his friends. He knew to make sure to tell Dick he loved him, the scare of what happened sinking into Bruce Wayne. He didn't realize his words – the most important ones – weren't sinking in. "You don't have to keep me, the nuisance I am."</p><p>Of course, Bruce found himself letting the fact Dick didn't have any friends outside of the Titans sink in as well, which certainly explained the boy's majorly depressed state of being. "You really don't have any friends?"</p><p>"I do. I'm not allowed to see them, though, am I?"</p><p>Bruce knew who he meant. "Not just yet. Maybe we can see Cyborg later this week?"</p><p>"Sure…"</p><p>The look on Alfred's face said the butler also knew this was an issue. What was best for the others might not be best for Robin, yet Bruce didn't know what to do to fix the situation any time soon. They lucked out when Flash's nephew decided to become a superhero, though Bruce wasn't sure Wally West was really the best friend he could want for his son.</p><p>It did work until Alfred and he could instigate their real plan.</p><p>Pictures were taken of each of the rooms prior to the items being packed up for storage. After all, Cyborg was in a comma, Starfire was away, and Raven was at a temple where they wouldn't need such things. Robin wasn't wanting to touch anything, which was likely a good idea lest he have a negative reaction. Beast Boy's items were sent to Plastic Man's place.</p><p>Bruce handed the pictures over to Alfred, allowing the man to pick the right items out and have them delivered to the room across from Dick's while the boy was away from school. The company was under strict orders not to come any other time, but Alfred made sure to postpone shipment or have the items located to the garage if Dick was for some reason homesick.</p><p>Today was the day, and Bruce suggested rather emphatically Dick go and visit Cyborg after class, but they had the workers come in and set everything up. Alfred was to also send Robin straight to Mount Justice, but Batman even had a mission ready to distract his young protege. Alfred was to be careful what he said, so the surprise would be an even bigger surprise.</p><p>"You have everything handled on your end Alfred?"</p><p>"I quite do Master Bruce. The interior designers say they will have everything finished by the time you get back, though the place will likely smell of wet paint and new carpet. I'm quite sure the young lady will be pleased."</p><p>"I'm not sure. I didn't exactly ask her. I'm actually giving her the option, but pleading my case – well, Dick's case to her."</p><p>"Good luck."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he felt he would need all the help he could get. He adjusted his tie carefully, planning on acting as a perfect gentleman to the young lady, yet wondering how she'd react to meeting Bruce Wayne instead of Batman. Showing up as Bruce Wayne didn't seem like such a big deal, particularly since he knew she'd cheated in getting Robin's identity.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>He'd looked into Robin's case files pouring over them carefully. His son kept astute details regarding every single little thing. As much as Dick hated paperwork, the boy was thorough. The girl wasn't looking for Robin's identity, but instead was looking to help her friend. He arrived at the Japanese temple and bowed to the monk in charge. "Hello sensei. Is Rachel ready to go?"</p><p>"Yes, though she is a bit puzzled regarding your plans for her."</p><p>"I guess that is understandable, given everything she's been through." He followed the man into a side room. He knelt in the traditional style, waiting for the young lady to appear. Raven came out, kneeling on the ground. "Hello Mr. Wayne. Sensei tells me you came to retrieve me."</p><p>"Did you benefit from his teachings?"</p><p>Raven remained emotionless. "Did I?"</p><p>"I know I benefitted when I came here."</p><p>"You did?" Raven finally expressed something – the expression of utter shock. Bruce couldn't blame her, as the persona of Batman was cold and emotionless. The look in her eye also said something started to click regarding why he'd sent her here.</p><p>"This student of mine held onto much anger before coming here." His sensei smiled. "She has done well under my tutelage but fit in well. I am sorry to see her go, but I am also excited at the opportunities."</p><p>Raven looked away, seeming a tad unsure. She opened her mouth, yet she clammed up quickly. Something told him she might be more comfortable around Batman. Few knew of the dual persona, and yet this sensei was one of the few. "I am needing to take care of some league business in Tokyo before we leave, so if you suit up you can come with."</p><p>Again, the girl startled. She looked over to their sensei, slightly confused. The man nodded his head, and she stood up heading to change. Bruce nodded his head, heading to another room to change into Batman. Raven met him up on the roof, and the two headed out for the surveillance job. The thirteen-year-old hung back, wrapping her cloak tightly around her.</p><p>"Shouldn't Robin be helping you, not me? Isn't this <em>his</em> place."</p><p>"Robin is busy at the moment." He didn't have to turn to know she was frowning at him. His league communicator went off, and he pointed at the ledge. "I need you to keep an eye out for our target."</p><p>Raven walked forward, taking the binoculars from him, and stooped down. Batman put himself upon the holographic video feed. "As you recollect, prior to the teams founding, those of you with mentors helped take down a set of ice villains. It has come to our attention they build an ice fort, so we are sending the team in for a reconnaissance mission. Let me repeat this is a reconnaissance mission. Do not engage, period."</p><p>After a few minutes, Robin spoke up. "<em>Who's giving orders?</em>"</p><p>"You decide." He turned off the video feed. Walking over to Raven, he took the surveillance equipment from her. He started seeing movement.</p><p>"What…"</p><p>Batman held up his hands. "You can ask questions later. We need to move."</p><p>He moved over the ledge, dropping down onto the villains down below with Raven following suit. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the girl's powers work as they took out the yakuza he was after. Raven stepped into the shadows while he spoke to the cop's regarding the men they captured before they retreated back to the temple to change into civvies.</p><p>He waited for her in the same room sensei brought her into. She walked in with a look of irritation on her face but sat down on the cushion as sensei's wife served them tea. "Mr. Wayne."</p><p>"Rachel, you can call me Bruce. Dick does."</p><p>"That's <em>not</em> what he <em>wants</em> to call you."</p><p>Bruce's eyes narrowed, one of his eyebrows shooting up. "Meaning?"</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>"Rachel…" Sensei took a deep breath before reaching out to ruffle her hair lightly. "Don't let the feelings fester."</p><p>"Simply put, you're Dick's father whether you want to admit it or not."</p><p>Bruce let out a deep breath. "Dick and my relationship is complicated Rachel."</p><p>"How? Your more of a father to Dick than mine ever was to me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"</p><p>"Yes. It does. As I said, things are complicated." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope. He handed the letter to Raven.</p><p>The girl took the letter, opening it. She frowned, finding herself confused. "This is a letter of acceptance to Gotham Academy." She looked him right in the eye. "<em>Why</em> are you doing something nice for me? Why are you being nice <em>to</em> me? Particularly after what <em>could</em> have happened to…"</p><p>Her mouth snapped shut. One of Bruce's eyebrows shot up in amusement, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh. Don't think my motives are completely selfless."</p><p>"You're saying it's a bribe?"</p><p>"No." Bruce set his tea down. "Would you do anything for Dick, Rachel?"</p><p>"He's the only real family I have."</p><p>"Then more reason you two should be able to go to school with each other. Plus…" Here came the part he wasn't thrill about. "A few days after the incident in Jump City, Dick revealed to me he doesn't have any friends at school. I don't know the details, though I suspect having skipped a grade doesn't help matters. I'd like to change that."</p><p>"I'll think about it. I'm not exactly fond of people."</p><p>"I'm aware of that as well, and you wouldn't be in the same grade as Dick if you went."</p><p>"Something tells me this isn't the only thing you're going to ask of me, is it?"</p><p>"No. I'll tell you more once we get to Gotham, but you must understand you do have some choice in going forward."</p><p>"There's something I don't have a choice in?"</p><p>"You're not going to choose the person who will be your mentor."</p><p>Raven took a deep breath, the word mentor hitting her in the core. Bruce saw a slight excitement, yet also trepidation. "It honestly took you that long to find a mentor for me? I'm that difficult?"</p><p>"No. The issue lay with your mentor being unavailable until now. There was another option at the time, but he agreed with me she should be the one. Truth of the matter is, I don't trust many people, but if it did take me an entire year to find you a mentor, it would be because it took me that long to find someone I trusted enough."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"You asked me earlier if being Dick's father role model means anything to me."</p><p>"You referred to yourself as his father role model, <em>not</em> his father."</p><p>"I told you Rachel, that Dick and my situation is complicated." Bruce took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head. "Truth is, I could at any moment lose Dick to the legal system. I know you're aware of what happened to Dick's family."</p><p>"What of it?" Rachel looked at the ground.</p><p>"Then you're aware of the fact Dick wasn't the only survivor that night? Of his uncle? If his uncle were ever to fully recover enough to care for Dick, he'd have the legal right to take custody, but this also means I can't adopt Dick as my actual son."</p><p>"Wha…" Her head darted up.</p><p>"Add to this, Dick was placed with me in what was supposed to be a probational situation. My place with all of its security was the safest place in Gotham for a child being hunted down by one of the cities crime bosses. Social services could at any moment step in a legally remove Dick from my custody."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"There's nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>Rachel looked over at sensei, who'd been sitting the entire time calmly listening. The man continued remaining silent, so she turned to Bruce. "I mean, I didn't believe you when you said the situation was complex."</p><p>"It's not something Dick or I talk about if we can. We've unfortunately had run-ins with social services in the past."</p><p>"So, the topic's an off-limits one for good reason."</p><p>"Yes." Bruce gripped his pants legs tightly. "I think the rest can be more easily explained once we get back to Gotham. My private jet is ready to leave at any moment."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>He brought her to the limo, watching her reactions carefully as she placed her single bag into the limo. She looked out the window both on the limo and flight when Bruce remembered something. "I'd almost forgotten. Alfred and I managed to track down your mother's sister, in case your interested."</p><p>Raven tensed up, then turned towards the man. "I'm not sure I want to meet her."</p><p>"I'm aware of that. As I said, you're being given options."</p><p>"Options…" Raven turned back to the window, remaining emotionless through the rest of the flight.</p><p>Upon arrival, Alfred greeted them with the limo. There were no cameras, as Bruce had made sure no attention would come to the girl. They arrived at the manor, and Raven took a deep breath looking up at the pace. Alfred opened doors for them. She'd been there before, yet this time she'd come in the front door.</p><p>"Alfred will show you to your room, and when you're finished settling in your things, I'll meet you in my study to further discuss things. He headed for his study, but found himself met by Raven.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why what?" Bruce motioned for Raven to take a seat.</p><p>"Why would you have a room made for me?"</p><p>"So you may stay here if you want, even if it is just for visits." Bruce folded his fingers. "There's also the option of staying at Mount Justice with the rest of the team."</p><p>"The team being?"</p><p>"It consists of the young vigilante the Justice League members mentor. At least that was the initial plan, being that one of the members is without a member. A certain someone within the league has a rather rock-hard head on the matter."</p><p>"Flash?"</p><p>Bruce's eyes blinked.</p><p>"I know from Robin he was one of the ones not keen on the young sidekick idea."</p><p>"Actually, you'll find Flash has come around as he didn't have much choice. Technically, this person doesn't have much choice in the matter either. It would possibly surprise you. Do you like your room?"</p><p>"Yes. It is nice, but …"</p><p>"Alfred arranged for the painters to come when after Dick left for school, and I instructed him to go visit Cyborg after classes were finished."</p><p>"And this mission the team is on? Does Robin even know I'm here?"</p><p>"No. It's a surprise. One that Alfred and I've been planning for an entire year." Bruce took a deep breath. "Also, I had your items from Titan Tower taken to Mount Justice. As I said, it is your choice where you go."</p><p>"Even my aunts, even though she doesn't know I exist and that I'm a superhero."</p><p>"Yes, if you so choose. There's actually a zeta-beam in her city."</p><p>Raven slunk down, frowning. "Not that I want to."</p><p>"No. She is a stranger, but you may also want to connect with her. If she were someone I didn't think…" Bruce paused, watching Raven narrow her eyes.</p><p>"Does Dick have family you haven't told him about?"</p><p>"I'll leave that answer at, if Dick did have family I didn't think I could trust that he didn't know about, I don't see a reason why I should make Dick worry. I told you about the fact Dick could legally be taken away, did I not?"</p><p>"Yes." Raven looked out the window. "Now what? I mean, until I make my decision? What have you already decided?"</p><p>"That you'll meet the rest of the team in the next day or so, but your mentor as well. Zatanna – you might say her father was one of my mentors, so they're like family. Of course, Zatanna knows me as Bruce Wayne, not Batman, and I'd like to keep it that way." Bruce smiled. "In the meantime, Alfred is preparing dinner, and when Dick gets back we can eat. I figured you two would like to catch up before you're introduced to the team."</p><p>Raven stared out the window. "Robin's not the leader?"</p><p>"The team still hasn't picked a leader yet."</p><p>"When we formed Teen Titans, there was no question of who would be leader. Robin had the most experience, but shouldn't that go with this team as well? Everyone started after he did."</p><p>Bruce frowned. "Would you have issue if Robin wasn't the leader of the team?"</p><p>"I don't know. Honestly, it depends."</p><p>"Well. They'll be deciding who on this mission, and we'll both find out when Dick comes home for dinner." In the back of his mind, Bruce thought about how Robin would indeed be the definite choice if the Justice League had any say, or even just himself. They couldn't, however, force Robin as leader onto the team, as that might cause friction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Matter of Buisness - The Titans and Batman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Matter of Buisness<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Characters: The Titans and Batman<br/>Summary: When you tell Starfire to count toilet paper, she counts individual paper, but why does she do this?<br/>Notes: This ties into the JustWriteIt project for the month of April which will be slightly AU that I'll start posting sometime in May based around the theme of April Fools.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything started because someone complained about the lack of toilet paper at Gotham Academy. While the lack of toilet paper resulted from certain students stealing the toilet paper and covering the school with it, the headmaster made the mistake of saying they – a prestigious academy like Gotham Academy – couldn't afford toilet paper.</p><p>Dick of course knew what the headmaster meant. The school could not afford to have toilet paper waisted on frivolous things such as childish pranks. However, the parents took the headmaster's meaning as their funds were being waisted on other things rather than what was needed to be. After all, many of the parents were the socially elite.</p><p>In truth, socialite stupidity, for what else other than Dick himself could get Bruce Wayne attempting to suppress a laugh.</p><p>Except, the fact the stupid toilet paper issue was being brought up made Dick's OCD kick into full gear. He <em>had</em> to know the statistics, but he <em>had</em> to do the math himself. As such, Dick had Alfred buy packages of toilet paper without Bruce knowing, which he hauled off to Titan Tower as Robin so he could do his calculations.</p><p>Of course, Beast Boy saw the packages, and found himself tempted by the material which could be used for some kind of prank on the rest of the Titans. His green fingers reached for the packages. Robin looked up from the papers he was setting out to collect his data on, giving his friend a Bat Glare. "Touch my toilet paper and die."</p><p>The green furred hero slunk away, peeking from behind the couch as Robin opened the first package. Raven on the other hand let out a rather creepy, but short chuckle from where she read her book. Robin sat on the floor in front of the couch, holding the first roll of toilet paper. He carefully unlatched the first piece and started counting sheet by sheet.</p><p>"What are you doing Robin?"</p><p>Robin froze, frowning upon realizing Starfire was asking what he was doing. "I'm counting toilet paper."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"For school purposes." At that, Robin heard a loud thump as Beast Boy fell to the floor, laughing his head off.</p><p>"You're doing school work?"</p><p>"If I am, so what?"</p><p>"School is boring."</p><p>"You've never been."</p><p>"But you liking school?" Beast Boy stood up, leaning over the couch as Starfire looking at the papers. "Well, maybe gym."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"So, this is how you count toilet paper?"</p><p>"Yes." Robin wasn't thinking about what he said, or Starfire leaving after saying she was off to count their toilet paper. He continued counting the pieces off the roll, noting how many each had as well as the size of the paper along with price. Eventually he found himself dealing with Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games around him.</p><p>He finished and stared doing the math, calculating the cost of the day to day use of using toilet paper at his school, including all factors such as how much a person might use in a day. He worked on the calculations for quite a few hours. Putting together his presentation for the school board would only take a few more hours. Gathering the items up, he stood up, only to stop upon seeing Beast Boy looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm done with the toilet paper."</p><p>"If you proceed to toilet paper the entire main area, I will not only kill you, but make it quite painful."</p><p>Robin chuckled, preparing to leave and zeta-beam back to Gotham. He stopped short, noticing the mess just outside of the supply closet. Starfire hovered above he pile of toilet paper and rolls. His eyes widened. "Um… Starfire?"</p><p>"I counted toilet paper." She then blurted out a total number.</p><p>Sometimes with Starfire it was best not to ask. Her quirkiness wasn't – if Robin could pinpoint it – an issue of her lacking intelligence, or even her being a complete ditz. She was an alien trying to learn a culture foreign to her own, but also attempting to understand a language she learned simply by kissing him.</p><p>Alright, so maybe kissing him of all people wasn't the best idea if one wanted to learn language as he himself had an odd way of looking at language, and <em>not</em> because his first language wasn't English. Actually, he qualified as simultaneous bilingualism, not that he expected anyone to understand that he really did know English from a very young age, and not just Romani.</p><p>Of course, he preferred using Romani until he moved in with Bruce and Alfred, being that was what his core family used, and technically he also knew French, Spanish, Italian and Russian equally well, having picked these up from the other circus members. He'd delighted many an adult at the circus by speaking fluently in their own tongue, yet the other kids thought he was a show off for doing what came naturally – that, and for wanting to socialize with everybody and everyone.</p><p>It's why he liked Starfire – she was equally sociable, not that the others realized he was that social except for Raven.</p><p>Shaking his head, he decided to let Raven deal with Starfire despite the fact she'd likely hurt him when he got back for doing so. He settled in at his desk at home, content with preparing his data for presentation. He knew the level he went into was ridiculous, yet he couldn't stop. He then presented his information to Bruce, who seemed less than impressed.</p><p>"Dick… what is this."</p><p>"The consumption of toilet paper by the students and staff at Gotham Academy. Doesn't my report say that?"</p><p>"I get that, but…" Bruce flipped another page. "What do you hope to achieve with this.</p><p>Dick's eyes blinked, his heart sinking. "To prove that the headmaster is right."</p><p>"Yes, but…" Bruce frowned. "Isn't this a bit anal."</p><p>"Are you trying to make a joke? Because that's a bad one."</p><p>"I… no."</p><p>"I messed up still, didn't I?"</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure how to put this. I see you started off by calculating how much toilet paper is on each roll, how much it would cost, but then how much would be used in a day, thus figuring the day to day cost. Then you calculated what other uses the money could be used for, yet isn't that the point the parents are making? That it's important to spend this money on toilet paper."</p><p>"Except the principle shouldn't have to spend the money twice." Dick pointed out his other statistics. "The parents are taking for granted the fact Gotham Academy pretty much has unlimited resources, so to speak, yet other schools don't. What the principle meant was the students who pulled the prank didn't realize the cost of replacing the paper would be."</p><p>"I get that, but I'm not sure how well your argument is going to go over."</p><p>"Can I still have permission to try?"</p><p>"Dick, you don't need my permission to try this. I'm just worried they won't get it. Your mind, it's not just beyond that of a normal child. It's beyond that of some adults as well. No matter how this turns out, don't blame yourself for them not getting it."</p><p>"But that's the point. For me to convince them."</p><p>"Yes, but…" Bruce sighed. "Never mind."</p><p>Turns out adult socialites hated academics as much as their offspring, so to end his long presentation early, he was asked the meaning behind the statistics. Of course, they at first found his small stature amusing, but expected something less in the first place.</p><p>"The headmaster said the school can't afford toilet paper, yet we could pay for anything the students need."</p><p>"Isn't that though the problem? The school is attempting to run on the budget given by the school's advisory board rather than coming and asking the parents of students for more money than what was initially allotted. By sticking to said budget, the school administration is responsible and accountable, something they are trying to pass on to our students. In addition to this…"</p><p>"There's an addition…"</p><p>"Compare Gotham Academy to the public schools in Gotham where choices <em>have</em> to be made regarding how funds are allocated much more strictly. There are schools in Gotham with missing doors to the bathroom stalls that they can't afford to replace. Some schools are understaffed, or the teaching staff is under qualified. Can we say the same about this school?"</p><p>"Yes, but the headmaster refused to spend money on toilet paper."</p><p>"Did he? The word afford doesn't refer to money. It also refers to things like time, but also supply and demand. The school can't afford for students to come in and use the school resources for toilet papering the entire school, because not only does it cost money to replace, it takes time out of one or more of the staffs already busy schedules to get the supply, but is the school guaranteed to have a supplier ready to deliver outside of the normal delivery schedule? They are not, thus the school can't afford students pulling stunts like this."</p><p>Dick took a deep breath. "Instead of examining the headmaster's behavior, it's the behavior of the students that needs to be examined. Unfortunately, nobody knows who pulled the stunt, so yet again there's another manner in which the school resources are being wasted, as finding who did it also takes time and effort. We're here for academic learning, yes. Some are here for the chance to show off their athletic skills. Other's sills the academy teachers are leadership, and other skills we'll need in our adult lives."</p><p>The headmaster came up, clearing his voice, seeming a bit unenthusiastic. "Alright Grayson. Why don't you take a seat now?"</p><p>Dick sat down in front thinking he went overboard. One of the parents spoke, rolling their eyes. "Please tell me that wasn't one of the charity scholarship cases?"</p><p>He felt his blood run cold. He heard someone clear their voice from the back of the room. "Dick's actually mine."</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Wayne."</p><p>Problem was, being the ward of Bruce Wayne still made him a charity case in some people's eyes. "He's attempting to make you a business pitch, but is looking at the school as a business we've invested ourselves in. In this case, the commodity the business is outputting is the students, but he's arguing that how the school spends the money does eventually affect said output."</p><p>Somehow, he'd managed to "sell" his point, yet he couldn't help but feel like he hated business after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>